Echoes of the Future
by StrudelCrust
Summary: How Tsuna and his guardians from Ten Years Later, from the future that wouldn't be, came to be. They weren't quite the ones who saved the world, but it's still their future. Starts from after the Varia Arc
1. Chapter 00: Afternath

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

A bit of an explanation about this fic:

The Tenth generation group from TYL have so much hinted backstory and I want to write about it. It started out as just planning out the Future Arc timeline and it turned into a fanfiction plan where did it all go wrong… In other words this is basically the Tsuna and friends that grew up to make the Future arc happen. A whole fic detailing every year of that. It'll be forever until I get there but yeah

Note that this follows Manga canon, and I'm gonna stick as close to canon as I can, but there's still a lot of blank space when it comes to the TYL gang, so there's also going to be a buncha headcanons and subplots around. Some things might get changed, but I will stick to canon as close as i can.

Hope I can go through with all ten years.

* * *

 **Chapter 00: The Afternath**

* * *

'' _One day, they will come to regret it. They'll wish they died in this battle.''_

-A week after the Ring battles-

Things have settled down for had been wishing for some well deserved peace and quiet, after that chaotic, nerve-wracking, life-or-death battle for the Vongola rings. But chaos is, Tsuna muses gloomily, a constant in his life.

He had just said his goodbyes to Lanchia and Basil, and Lambo's already kicking up a fuss with Reborn. It's late evening, the sun rays cast over the streets in hard orange tones and long shadows, and Tsuna _just_ wants to head home for dinner.

''Stupid bad Reborn!'' Lambo wails, face red from bruises and tears, pointing the bazooka at himself. ''Droopy eyebrows!''

Reborn snapped.

''The 10-year bazooka- wait a minute, Lambo!''

Reborn picked up a piece off the road in his hand, and with perfect aim, slammed the rock right into Lambo's poor, splotchy, tear stained face, with enough force to knock him clean off his feet.

''Go visit the stars.''

''Guwahh!''

 _Merciless as always...wait a minute. The bazooka shell- Its flying towards us!_

''Re-Reborn!''

''Hmm,'' Reborn took a leisurely moment to contemplate the trajectory of the impending rocket. ''Go take a trip to the future, Tsuna.'' He said, and kicked Tsuna towards the whistling, smoking shell.

''Eh? Wait wAIT –'' poof!

For a moment, all Tsuna could see is a bright, shining pink, even with his eyes shut tight - his gut was doing cartwheels from feeling so weightless, dropping through the Earth then rising through his lungs, then a strong pull from his back then he was flying- screaming...

Tsuna felt his body hit ground, then it all goes dark. Green. The smell of soil hits him first, then grass, along with some rustling and a distant flapping of wings and chirps of birds. He stayed still for a while, blinking. Was he really here? In the world 10 years later?

He really should stop hugging the floor. Tsuna huffed, pushing his palms on the grassy dirt, stood up, then brushed the dirt off.

A shroud of trees surrounded him, a short distance away, as he was standing in a small clearing. There were enough trees around to cover anything in the horizon, so Tsuna wasn't sure where he really was, besides a forest.

What was his future self doing here? Tsuna hoped with a stab of panic that they were both still in Japan.

The sky above is tinted a washed-out, comforting pale orange, and Tsuna could see a deep turquoise edge approaching from near the east. It's quiet. It's peaceful. He's stranded alone in the middle of the forest 10 years in the future on a land that may or may not be Italy for five minutes.

Tsuna spots two pale-brown outdoor folding chairs a few steps away from him, accompanying a small, round table. He might as well wait out the five minutes here instead of getting hopelessly lost in the forest, _10 years in the future_ , all by himself. What if he gets eaten by some future-y beast or something?

Warily, Tsuna took a seat, the chair creaking softly. Putting both his hands on the table, Tsuna glanced back at the forest trees.

He listens to the wind and the rustling of the leaves. There were sounds of rushing water… is there a river somewhere north? The forest was otherwise silent, and Tsuna can't hear any more birds, or wildlife, even though its dusk. The bang of time travel might have scared them off.

Tsuna lets out a long breath. It really was peaceful here, and it's been a long time since he felt peace like this, with no one around. Even though it's a little creepy being in a forest.

He's so, so glad the ring battles were really truly over and no one died.

With nothing else to do, Tsuna pulled out the Vongola ring he hung on a cold, metal chain around his neck, and traced his thumb over the engravings. Reborn had forced him to keep it with him, or to at least wear it with a chain. Tsuna has never really took the time to look at it, and honestly, it is quite beautiful. It felt heavy, the metal radiating a soft, strange warmth, the engravings masterfully intricate, and the dome in the middle glows on its own, blue, dim and eerie.

It hardly showed its blood-filled history, how clean and shiny the ridges were.

Thinking back, the past week was all kinds of horrible. The battle had drained him of his everything and all he had left was a deep, aching, soreness from his core, stinging burns, sensitive bruises and various cuts. And the _homework_! How was there so much? A week of absence absolutely do not warrant three mountain piles of homework, Tsuna could easily bet that Reborn sneaked in more, that jerk.

At least there wouldn't be more training until, well, who knows. But there's no more daily mountain dying-will training for now! Yes!

The teacher's at school didn't question his absence or his injuries, (they seemed disappointed he was even back, actually), the other students still think he was just truanting, though some did show... questionable concern. It was harder explaining the absences of Yamamoto and Ryohei, since those two virtually never got sick, but most took their word for it. _''There's a first time for everything, right?''_

They were both quite possessive over the rings (they did risk their lives over it), and insisted on wearing it on their persons. Though they can't wear it on their finger because of Sports. Strangely, no one had questioned all their matching rings.

Tsuna wondered if they were (hopefully not) still serious about the whole Guardian thing. They're his _friends_ , and Tsuna wants it to stay that way. They shouldn't have to be his guardians. And if they keep carrying those rings, they'll have to fight more, and they're gonna get hurt. Why don't they get it?

Tsuna rested his chin on his right palm.

Dino...Dino returned to Italy yesterday. He had stayed for Reborn and Tsuna's brief belated birthday parties, and Tsuna had asked Dino, who was trying to get chocolate icing off his jacket, how long Reborn had been teaching him. Tsuna had taken a while to stop gaping when Dino answered in hushed whispers and constant looks over his shoulder.

" _5-5 years?"_ Tsuna choked on his ice tea. " _But he's only 2!''_

 _''...I don't know if he's okay with me saying this to you now. Thing is, its weird, but he doesn't grow. He hasn't told me anything about why he's... like that. You'll have to let him tell you on his own, Tsuna.''_

Tsuna had then asked Reborn about it, timidly, somewhat hoping Reborn didn't hear; because Dino made it seemed like it was a taboo topic to bring up, the way he was whispering. But after a long, tense silence, he hears Reborn answer him with a nodding head and snot bubbles.

This guy- !

What Tsuna couldn't get out of his head that night though, was what Dino told him before he went back to Italy.

 _''He's a ruthless, demonic, spartan home tutor, but... appreciate him while he's still with you, Tsuna.''_

The thought of Reborn no longer being in his life should have brought him tears of joy, but instead it terrified him. It bit at him to the point of keeping him up for hours, staring at his bedroom ceiling, thinking.

Had he really come to depend on Reborn so much?

Tsuna traces the lines and grooves of the pale brown table with his eyes, and rests his chin on his other hand.

These 5 minutes is getting long. When is it going to- oh.

The return goes by a lot quicker with less interdimensional free falling through time. Tsuna waves the pink smoke away, and gets up from the ground. Reborn is still here, face hidden and adjusting his hat with one hand. His face somewhat even more unreadable than usual. Did he… talk with his _future self_?

Tsuna gulped. He'd better not be what he's thinking. ''Reborn? Was I...''

"Hmm?" Reborn looked up, his face back to the usual level of unreadable. "Oh, you sure was." He smiled.

No!

"No way! You- You don't mean that." Tsuna laughed, breaking out in a cold sweat. Reborn must have been lying, like he always does. "Nope."

''...Let's go back, no-good-Tsuna.''

''Ow- hey! You didn't have to kick me! Get off of my head!''

''You still have homework, don't you?''

''N-no... Alright okay, I did- _stop_ kicking my head!''

''So get a move on, stupid.''

Tsuna let out a whine but bit back a retort, because his head's not going to get any peace if he does. The walk back home was relatively quiet, and Tsuna watches his shadow drag on in the setting light as he walks, the silhouette of reborn's hat stark and clear on the ground.

And Tsuna's life with his demon home-tutor hitman Reborn continued on.

* * *

 **Notes:**

To clear things up jic

-Tsuna here is bazooka'd exactly 10 years later, which means the Future Arc was done and over with, since the Future Arc happened 9 years and 10 months later (canon fact) . so no problem coming back

-The quote up there is from Squalo!

-I'm kind of new to writing so uhm. Please be nice if you review? Any suggestions for the story or for my writing would be much appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Target

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Target**

* * *

 **-Weekend-**

This early afternoon, Gokudera and Haru had collectively showed up in front of Tsuna's house, bickering like kindergarteners who found treasure and refused to share. Until Tsuna opened the door, got packaged yatsuhashi shoved in his face along with enthusiastic greetings. Then he was dragged, not that unwillingly, to the Namimori New Underground Shopping Mall event, without even the chance to grab his jacket. It's chilly out, so Tsuna spent most of the event trying to not rub his arms lest Gokudera freak out.

''Had fun?''

''Yeah.'' Even though Tsuna feels like burying himself in his entire hoodie collection, he did have fun.

''Absolutely, Reborn-san!'' Then, as if realizing something, he quickly added: ''Tch. If only that stupid woman didn't come along.''

''Gokudera-kun...''

Gokudera was here to help Tsuna with his homework, which he said, eyes shining, fist clenched to his chest, was his duty as Tsuna's right hand man. His teaching was still way too advanced for Tsuna's level... but he appreciated it. Haru had parted ways to go on a cake spree with Kyoko.

''Well...it sure is peaceful.'' Tsuna finishes the snack he had bought in the event, stretched, and lied back down on his messy excuse of a bedroom floor. ''I hope things stay like this forever.''

''Tenth...''

''You're hoping for too much, idiot Tsuna,'' Reborn said, sipping on a small cup of espresso. ''I meant it, when I said that you are only going to be targeted more from now on.''

''Huh?''

In a second, Tsuna feels his good mood vanish. It's replaced with a sinking, sticky feeling above his stomach, and Tsuna _knows_ he's not going to like what he's about to hear. Reborn puts down his espresso and continues, as if feeding off of Tsuna's dread like the demon he is.

''The Ninth had chosen you for a long time, and it was a clear enough signal sending me here. Defeating Xanxus means you are now the official heir to Vongola.''

''But-''

''Even if you don't want to, the assassins will still come.'' Reborn's hat tilts forward, hiding his eyes. ''All the Ninth biological son's were assassinated soon after being named heir.''

Tsuna's sitting up now, his brows furrowed, wide amber eyes focused on Reborn. Gokudera remains strangely silent.

''The next few months will be crucial, Tsuna,'' Reborn lifts his head back up, and looks at him. And smiles. ''I'm sure your guardians will do their job well.''

Oh no.

''A-Absolutely, Reborn-san! Don't worry tenth, I, your right hand man, definitely won't let you get assassinated!'' Gokudera stood up in a flash, fire in his eyes, almost knocking the table over. Tsuna edged backwards quickly with his hands up, waving him down. Reborn really didn't have to rile him up like that!

''Eh? You- you don't have to-''

''I'll go patrol the town right now! You won't even need the rest of the guardians, Tenth!''

''Go-Gokudera-kun!''

''So then!'' and he's gone.

Tsuna could then hear his footsteps marching down the wooden stairs of his house, a muffled goodbye to his mom, dedicated steps fading off into the distance. He sighs.

''It's good to have such loyal subordinates, Tsuna.'' Reborn chimes, all smiley, crossing his tiny arms, looking fully satisfied with himself.

Reborn is the _worst_.

-o-o-o-o-

 **-Friday-**

"Assassins?''

For the past week, Gokudera had been all over town every late night and early morning, and gotten even scarier in school. Tsuna finds himself more worried about Gokudera than impending assassins looking to overthrow an big old powerful mafia family by killing a middle schooler- he looked like he's already dead and risen from the grave by Thursday. Did he sleep?

Even Yamamoto had noticed. Which was why he dragged Tsuna out of the classroom where Gokudera was out cold on the school desk, head hidden in his arms, snoring loudly. Tsuna explained everything to Yamamoto once he's confident no one was around.

''Yeah, assassins. Gokudera's been patrolling and looking for them since Sunday. I- I don't think he slept at all.''

''That's bad! I get being dedicated but he shouldn't get so serious over a roleplay!'' Yamamoto crossed his arms, brows furrowed. ''That's really unhealthy.''

 _He still thinks it's a mafia game?_

''Did you try talking him out of it?''

''I don't... think I can.'' Tsuna recalls to the time when he had tried to convince him and Yamamoto to reject the rings. Look what happened. ''What if he got even more serious!''

''Well... Leave it to me, Tsuna. I'll talk to him.''

''Eh? But-''

''Just go wait up at the rooftop and start lunch without me! I'll see what I can do.''

So, Tsuna waits at the rooftop. Nibbling absently on an eggroll, not really looking at anything. The breeze was nice, its quiet, and the skies are looking averagely okay today.

Ryohei is having lunch with his club mates, and Kyoko is with Hana. Reborn hasn't popped up yet for some reason. For the first time in a while, Tsuna's having lunch alone. There's a weird pressure building up on the back of his head, Tsuna tried to shake it off and pat it away, because it's uncomfortable. But then the roof entrance door creaked open, and that feeling disappears.

Yamamoto appears from behind the door, his face is looking uncharacteristically dark, and Tsuna feels a whole different kind of pressure.

He spotted Tsuna and smiled, looking a little brighter, though not at all. Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders and scratched his neck. Grinning. Did a bit of laughing.

''Well, he got mad at me.''

''...What did you tell him?''

Yamamoto sat down next to Tsuna, and brought out a sandwich. He unwrapped the plastic, and took a large bite. After a while, another.

''He told him to take care of himself if he wants to protect you better.''

''Reborn!''

''Kid- crap, you were there?'' Yamamoto scratched the back of his head again, and gives a shaky laugh.

''Yeah. Tsuna's your boss, so you can tell him anything.'' Reborn, who was wearing a counsellor costume, turned to Tsuna and jabbed his side with a pen. ''And as their boss, you should know everything that happens.''

''Ow- I'm not their boss! And you- you made that up, didn't you!''

''So?''

''Argh! Why are you _always_ so-''

''Tsuna! Get down!''

For a while, all Tsuna could hear was gunshots. Loud- louder than any of Reborn's shots or Lambo's grenades or even his own shrieking right now- there's dust flying, pieces of the rooftop floor bursting, he feels himself pushed onto the ground, then lifted up again by the shoulders, Tsuna could see the sad remains of Yamamoto's sandwhich splattered and smashed across the ground, and Yamamoto now pushed him towards the roof door, through it, and Tsuna watched him slam the door closed and dragged him by the hand down the stairs, Tsuna's feet heavy and sloppy against Yamamoto's agile skipping - but thankfully compliant.

After some running, Reborn stops Yamamoto in his tracks before he could head down the third level. Both boys are breathing sharp, erratic breaths, Yamamoto from adrenaline, and Tsuna from that and fatigue.

They follow Reborn's gesture to crouch down, under the windows.

''Wh- what was- what was that?'' Tsuna spluttered out once he could think properly again. Reborn might have said something, but Tsuna's ears were still ringing. Yamamoto looked like he was laughing. Gokudera appeared from around the corner, and gave a brief, worried look over Tsuna, then grabbed Yamamoto by the collar and yelled something at him. Yamamoto stopped laughing, and he was looking at Gokudera with serious, intense eyes, even though he probably also couldn't hear whatever he was shouting.

Reborn must have said _something_ , because Gokudera stopped shouting and dropped Yamamoto on the floor.

Gokudera looked ready to bolt towards the roof then, but Tsuna managed to grab him by the arm. He gestured for him to sit down. Gokudera still looked like a zombie, skin pale, eyes sunken, silver hair unruly, and Tsuna seriously doesn't want him to run straight into gunfire for whatever reason he has. That was _really_ scary!

Tsuna rubbed at his ears. Once the ringing lowered and Tsuna could somewhat hear again, he asked once more, voice wavering.

''What happened?''

Reborn would have rolled his eyes, if he could. He just sighs at Tsuna. ''That was an assassination attempt. Amateurly done. Either that or they were trying to get attention or send a message.'' Which was impossible in Namimori, town of denial. Tsuna bets everyone else in school had thought it was fireworks. ''Yamamoto saved your life.''

At this, Gokudera can't hold back himself anymore from banging his head on the dirty school floor, and shouting apologies.

''Go-Gokudera-kun!''

''I'm so sorry, Tenth! I'm a failure as your right hand man! I'm so sorry!''

''Gokudera-kun! Stop that!''

''I wasn't here to protect you! To let something like this happen, I don't deserve to serve you!'' Oh god. There's blood splattering on the floor. Is his head bleeding?

''Gokudera-''

''I'll go find the assassins! I'll make sure they-''

''GOKUDERA!''

Everyone stared at Tsuna, Yamamoto mouth slightly hanging open. Staring is a constant for Reborn.

Gokudera is completely still. He's barely breathing, looking deathly pale, green eyes sunken and blurry. A patch of blood smeared all over his forehead and dripping over his nose.

Ouch.

''I- uh. Just. Please listen, Gokudera-kun.'' Tsuna dragged a hand over his face, and sighed. How to say this... ''I don't... I don't care about all that. And you've worked really hard these past few days! Its not your fault.''

''But...I didn't-"

''He's right, you know.'' Yamamoto adds.

''Of course the Tenth is right! I- uh.''

Yamamoto laughs. Gokudera is stuck between a scowl and a laugh and probably tears. This is probably the weirdest and most terrifying face Tsuna ever sees Gokudera make, and the blood doesn't help. ''A-anyway, we should-''

'' _Herbivours_. _For bringing vermin into my school, I'll bite you to death._ ''

Well, they were heading to the infirmary anyways.

-o-o-o-o-

 **-Tuesday-**

Since then, Gokudera had, to Tsuna's relief, grudgingly taken Yamamoto's advice to rest (though just barely) and had procceded to sticking by his right side again, two steps behind.

Right now, school was over for the day. And so was dinner. Tsuna had done his homework in a mad rush, _time bombs, spiky weapons everywhere- where did Reborn even get so many bombs-_ and survived, so he's on his bed reading manga while reborn cuts paper into small pieces on his little hammock with his little Leon siccors. Tsuna didn't ask. But... he does have a question he's curious to hear answered.

''Hey, Reborn?''

''Hmm.''

Tsuna contemplates if he should really ask this. He _knows_ he's going to regret asking- but, ''Why haven't you taught me Italian?''

Reborn goes worryingly still, Leon scissors mid-cut. Tsuna holds his manga an inch closer towards his face.

Slowly, he replies. ''Why, you want to learn it now?''

''Eh- no, not really...just asking? Because, you're always trying to make me be a mafia boss and learn mafia rules - but you've never really taught me Italian?'' It's a question that Tsuna honestly didn't want to ask; lest Reborn starts teaching him Italian-but he _felt_ it was important. For whatever reason it is, he doesn't know.

''Well...I was planning to just let you learn by yourself once you're in Italy,'' Reborn puts down the Leon scissors, and Tsuna blanches. Learn Italian by himself in Italy? That's horrible! ''But now that you've asked, we could start now. And keep track of that feeling, Tsuna.''

''Eh? What- I don't want to learn Italian! And my English is _horrible_ – you know that, so I cant learn Italian! There's no way!''

''Stop that pathetic whining. You wouldn't know till you try.'' Reborn hops down from his hammock, in his suit again. With a loud thud, he set tall stacks of books and paper decorated in alphabets and words incomprehensible to Tsuna on his desk. Tsuna watches some paper flutter off the stack, all his stuff knocked off the table, and he feels like he might scream soon. ''We'll start now.''

''Its 10pm!''

''You've stayed up later for less.''

''No! No way! You cant make me learn Italian!'' _It'll make me even more mafia! No!_

Reborn huffs.

''Sassagawa Kyoko might think you're cool if you knew Italian.''

''Eh?''

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **-Wednesday-**

Tsuna is dead.

Or, he might as well be, seeing as he's not getting up from his desk even though its lunch time, even with Yamamoto poking incessantly on his arm. Especially even with Gokudera's not giving him any peace.

''Uuuughhhmmmmmmmffffff'' Tsuna raises his head from his arms, but doesn't open his eyes.

''Tsuna! What happened to you?'' Yamamoto stops his poking. Tsuna feels like his arm might have a bruise, now.

''Reborn. Reborn happened,'' Tsuna shifts his head down again, and puts his hand up to cradle his aching head. He groans. ''Reborn made me learn Italian till morning.''

Gokudera, who's been muttering concern and tearing hairs out for the past 10 minutes due to Tsuna's inconsiderate half-deadness, stops at this, and _beams_. His eyes may as well be covered with glitter, the way they're sparkling at Tsuna right now. Not that Tsuna can see, with his eyelids stapled shut in mental fatigue. ''The Tenth is learning Italian?''

''...Yeah.''

Or, trying to. Reborn has crammed in as much vocabulary, pronouns, reflexive terms, measurements, basic words and grammar, numbers, the most of a beginner Italian course as he could in 5 hours, and Tsuna hardly remembers or gets any of them.

''Well... at least I learned what Squalo's been shouting all this time.''

''Squalo?'' Yamamoto asks. Gokudera gives a little snort.

''You know... The Voiiii thing?'' Tsuna mutters, still refusing to open his eyes or sit up properly. His head hurts! ''Voi means something like... 'you all'. And his name means... great shark. That's so weird.''

''So that's what Squalo's been shouting!'' Yamamoto laughs at that, with a loud wheeze at the shark bit, then takes a look at the clock. ''So... how you feeling now, Tsuna? Well enough for lunch? We could eat here if you want.''

''Here... here would be nice.''

''If you say so, Tenth!'' Gokudera quickly gets his store bought rice balls, while Yamamoto brings out a lunch box. Tsuna drags his out too, hoping mom made something he likes today. He blinks his eyes open, and wince at the light. In his bento box was...

Pasta. Clam pasta.

''Oh? I wasn't aware Tenth's mother could make Italian food as well! That looks delicious, Tenth!''

''Ah! Seafood stir fried somen noodles!''

''What..?''

''Reborn!''

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **-Thursday-**

When Tsuna woke up next morning, all he saw was green. Then the green opened its beady little yellow eyes, blinked at him, then was lifted, slowly away from his face, and landed **heavily** onto his stomach.

''Svegliare!''

''OW owow oww I'm awake I'm awake!'' Tsuna bends over, clutching is stomach, hissing, and blinks back tears. ''What time is it?!''

''Its 'a che ora' in Italian.''

''... ah ke oh ra?''

''Alle sei e quindici.''

''I- I don't...''

Reborn throws his clock over at him and Tsuna lets go of his stomach to clumsily catch the clock. He fails, and it falls on the floor with a clang. It showed the time just fine from there though. Tsuna squinted at it.

''Six... six fifteen. Aaauuughhhh.'' He falls back on to his bed.

Reborn was talking Italian to him again, and Tsuna's only wish is to go back to sleep. But a glance at Leon's glistening glow-y yellow eyes got him stumbling out of his bed to prepare for school. Why are there white stickers all over his room.

''Those are not getting off till you remember what things are called. Got it?''

''Okay, okay. geez.'' Tsuna trudges towards his wardrobe and squints at the white label. ''...il ...ah ru ma di o.''

''il _armadio_.''

''What I said.''

''We'll work on your pronunciation after school,'' Reborn went on and on and on while he changed. ''We'll watch some Italian dramas, the more you listen to it the better.'' Tsuna fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt, and pulled on his pants, still half-awake. ''I've got some more books for you too, bring them with you.'' Tsuna shrugged on his...giacca? '' _La_ _giacca_.'' Tsuna nods. But a look at Reborn makes him freeze.

 _Why's he smiling like that?_

''We'll be resuming your _addestramento_ next week, Tsuna. '' Reborn says, voice sweet, polishing a gun. Still grinning. ''Find out what that means yourself.''

 _It could only mean one thing!_

''Tsu-kun? Are you up? If you are, help your dear mom with breakfast, wont you?''

 _I'm saved!_ ''C-coming!''

''Breakfast in Italian is _colazione_. Got that...?'' Too slow. Tsuna had already escaped. Reborn sighed. ''He's only fast on his feet in times like these, huh.''

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **-Sunday-**

Before Tsuna noticed, it's already December. For the past two and a half weeks, Reborn had been cramming in Italian lessons left and right, getting him to read Italian books way above his level and watching Italian films, then making him do physical training in the weekends with Yamamoto and Gokudera, and...fighting.

Fighting with flames from the Vongola rings.

Reborn had gathered the five of them that weekend, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo and Tsuna, and explained.

''That Mammon had said the rings hold power. And you've all seen them lit in flames.'' A collective nod. Lambo was already asleep. ''The Ninth and his Guardians fought with flames from the rings, which is yours now. ''

Each of them, sans Lambo, tightened their fist on the metal ring.

Reborn said that Hibari's already informed thanks to Dino, and Mukuro may have known about it already. It wasn't like he's got much else to do besides gathering information.

''Focus, Tsuna. Mukuro would spit at your worry.''

''What- I wasn't!'' Tsuna had to bite back a small _he wouldn't_ at that comment. He's still not sure why he feels it so.

It took them half a day, but most of the Guardians (his _friends_ , damn it), managed to light their rings in flickering, beautiful, brightly coloured flames. Except for Tsuna.

''I don't see-'' Tsuna took in a breath. Trying to make something happen with pure will, against his bottomless self-doubt, was taxing. ''-why I need more flames, anyways?'' Tsuna slumps over, sitting on the mountain ground, defeated. ''What's the difference?''

''Tsk tsk tsk.'' _Hey!_

''So much blood was shed over these rings for a reason, Tsuna. They hold incredible power.'' Reborn stated, in full scholar costume, stroking a tiny fake moustache. ''You need it.''

''I didn't want these rings!'' Tsuna reminded him. And he still doesn't. But Tsuna has no choice over this.

''You've shed blood over it too, and its yours now. Anyways, I'm sure your Guardians can tell you the difference.''

Yamamoto had held a fresh leaf over his lit ring for a while, before going back to flicking his finger repeatedly over the azure blue flame, biting his lips and eyes crinkled in joy, giggling. Gokudera was holding up a _ruler,_ of all instruments, a standard yellow ruler, to measure the erratic angry red flame on his ring, and muttering to himself. Ryohei was shouting at his. Lambo still on a mossy rock, snoring.

'' _Well, if you're going to be useless, go get us drinks.''_

And that was that. Till now, Tsuna still couldn't light a flame on his ring. He pulls up the chain on his neck holding the piece of metal, and tries to hold back a sigh.

He failed.

He knows very well he doesn't have enough resolution to do it. He's a loser with no ambition. What did they expect? He's useless-Tsuna!

''If you're going to mope, do it in your sleep.''

''Re-Reborn! Where were you?''

''Got a call from someone, now stop wasting time and go count from uno to duemille e cinquantasette.''

''Wha- due what? ...And he's already asleep.'' Tsuna glares at Reborn's snot bubble, and the visible rise and fall of his tiny baby chest. Tsuna pulls his blankets over his head with more force than necessary, and starts to count with what he can remember. Uno, due, tre... ...

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **-Monday-**

Tsuna is really tired. Counting in Italian had ended up keeping him awake for much longer, and got him thinking and moping-about what, he can't remember.

And Reborn's creeping up to him again, with that dreaded ten-ton Leon hammer, saying in that high pitched nasally baby voice straight from the deepest darkest depths of Hell,

'' _What's_ ' _I'm off to buy 10 books' in Italian'_ , Tsuna?''

''Ho comprare dieci libri! Sveglio, sveglio!''

''Tsuna!''

''Eh- Yamamoto? Cosa-oh.''

Tsuna's in school, and Reborn's not going to wake him up with a mean green lizard hammer and Italian pop-quizzes. Phew. Tsuna tried to ignore the snickering of his classmates that was staying in class for lunch. He tries harder to ignore Gokudera's death threats towards them.

Though...considering the throbbing lump on his the side of his head, that dream may have actually been a memory. That Reborn knocked clean out of his head till now, that _jerk_. Tsuna sighs, rubbing at his eyes, using his other hand to knead at the lump.

''You okay, Tsuna?'' Yamamoto's been asking that a lot recently. That's worrying.

''I'm okay! Just tired.''

It could have been much worse. They could have been going through something like the Ring Battles again, and Tsuna prefers being tired than fighting for his life. ''How's baseball?''

Yamamoto's eyes lit up.

Tsuna listened to him ramble, with a few quiet moments between when they eat. While Gokudera insulted Yamamoto time to time, but mostly content just sipping on a can of melon soda and radiating killer intent. ...Friendly killer intent.

Once Yamamoto ran out of baseball news in time for lunch to end, they part ways to their separate desks. Before Gokudera walks back though, he went still as if remembering something, then turned to Tsuna and reported the result of his daily patrol, which Tsuna had missed because he was busy sleeping.

''I haven't found anything suspicious around town for days, not even a trace of those shooters.'' He says, with a slight frown. Not that its much different from his usual face. ''That battle maniac dealt with them, I think.''

Because Tsuna thinks the same, he nodded. And let out a quick, nervous laugh, because Hibari's existence is so much more terrifying than assassins out for his life. Tsuna is _so_ relieved that he's on the same... general direction that Hibari is. It's incredibly reassuring.

Gokudera then bowed and returns to his seat, and the afternoon continues, slow and uneventful. It's an unusually warm November afternoon, so Tsuna found himself missing most of it, head in his arms, the coarse sweater sleeve rubbing on his face, half-heartedly listening to the monotonous lecture he can't understand...

''Tenth? Tenth? School's dismissed...''

For the second time that day, Tsuna escapes the Reborn of his sub-consciousness, shouting. ''Questa colazione molto insipido!'' Gokudera blinks at him, but says nothing to that.

''Haha! What's that mean, Tsuna?''

-o-o-o-

They decided to spend the evening at Tsuna's place.

''Mom?'' Tsuna called out, while putting away his shoes. ''Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are hanging over for a while! Are there snacks?''

''Oh— yes!'' Nana appeared from the living room, holding a half-open magazine. She held it to her lips, and took a moment to contemplate. ''Go ahead up first, I'm going to make more and bring it up later.''

''Sorry for the trouble, Nana-san.''

''Thanks for your hospitality, tenth's mother!''

Yamamoto and Gokudera bowed at the same time. Gokudera then scowled at Yamamoto, offended. He let out a sharp huff and crossed his arms.

''Oh my, oh my~ now you boys go have fun.''

Yamamoto and Gokudera took off their shoes, and head upstairs. The sounds of their footsteps linger, and Tsuna noticed that he doesn't hear any other voices or sounds in the house. Lambo would have jumped on him by now, obnoxious laughter inches from his ears, and demanded Tsuna to play with him, while I-pin shouts at him to behave, Bianchi would say something disturbing, and Fuuta would have also demanded play time, in his own quiet but irrefutable way. Its kind of a daily routine.

''Mom? Where's everyone?''

''Oh, Fuuta-kun, Lambo-kun, and Ipin-chan headed over to the Sassagawas to play. Bianchi-chan has gone to gather more ingredients, she said~''

''Oh.'' That's good. That means Tsuna can finally _try_ to do his homework, with more peace and quite than usual. Not so good concerning Bianchi's... ingredient gathering, but good. There's a strangely familiar pressure building near the back of his head where it meets his neck, though it probably means Reborn was up to something. And he's _definitely_ up to something, because Tsuna hasn't seen him all day, and he's not even home.

Its rarely ever so quiet. Tsuna can hear cars on the streets, bicycles whistling. The wind's whispers among the trees, strangers varying distant voices, a knock on a door far away...sounds usually covered by the chaos in his life, otherwise called his friends. Who were being rather quiet as well, once they filled themselves with Mom's snacks and drinks.

Gokudera's tapping a pen, chewing on his lips, examining a complex looking math paper that's definitely not from the school, and Yamamoto scribbling down paragraphs for language class, one hand supporting his chin.

Tsuna tried hard to appreciate the small moment of piece, but he cant ease the tension he's feeling. And its only getting stronger by the second—

 _What is Reborn up to?_

Tsuna shook his head, and tries to focus on the papers again. History, right...

-thud-

Tsuna looked up at the sound, then froze. Gokudera and Yamamoto were laying face down on the table, hands loosely cupping their pens. But that wasn't the only thing that made Tsuna seize up and his blood run cold. Tsuna could feel the icy, sharp, curved side of a metal blade against the back of his neck, his head held back by a hand grabbing his hair with a steel grip. The blade holds firmly, against his skin, not digging any _further_ , but worryingly present. Tsuna could feel the cut stinging, and something warm trickle down the base of his neck, flowing, his thumping heart not helping— but.

 _Why isn't he doing anything?_

A click.

Tsuna holds his breath. And turns his eyes, as much as possible towards his left, hoping his shaking doesn't dig the blade further in.

 _Reborn?_

Reborn, looking as calm as deadly as a baby shouldn't be, hat lowered and eyes shadowed, was here and overwhelming the room with his own killing intent. He wasn't pointing the gun at Tsuna's forehead, so that means he's not fighting. But Tsuna can feel the sharpness of that metal blade cutting his skin, his head pulled back by the hair, and something within him tells him— _one quick swipe of that, and you're done for._ How's Reborn going to stop the assassin before he gets killed?

Reborn opened his mouth.

''I'm the number one hitman in the world. Don't forget that, Tsuna.''

''...Eh?''

Tsuna blinked, then felt the hand gripping his hair slacken, then drop off. The sharp pressure on his neck disappear, swiftly replaced with a different, softer, cottony kind. _What_.

''Keep holding on it, Tsuna.''

''What—'' Tsuna repeats out loud, but complies, putting his hand up to hold onto the gauze against his neck. He watches Reborn jump on to the table where his friends were, before turning around to find that the assassin was out cold, kissing the floor. There's an assassin in his bedroom! Again!

''Wh-when did—''

''Drugs...''Reborn says after sniffing at the drinks. He then lifts Yamamoto's head up, putting his tiny baby fingers everywhere and prodding all over Yamamoto's slack face, then move on to do the same for Gokudera. '' ...These two will be back up in half an hour. You're lucky these aren't poison.''

''Eh? Poison?! But mom— wait, how's mom? Is she still downstairs?''

''I found her asleep on the kitchen table. She's not injured.''

''That-that's good, '' Tsuna breathes out, and slumps over the table, still holding on to the gauze. Which is getting kind of sticky. ''Good thing Bianchi and the kids are all out right now.'' Reborn rustles through a first aid box - _when did he bring that out? -_ and cleaned up Tsuna's wound silently.

Tsuna hissed at the antiseptic, only for Reborn to slap it and makes him really have something to complain about.

''Hey...Reborn? Where were you?'' Tsuna mumbled once Reborn was done with the first aid. Reborn's looking somehow much more serious than usual, so... it probably wasn't another one of his 'mafia boss training' schemes.

Reborn was pulling out pockets from the assassin's jackets and pants now, and doesn't answer Tsuna's question. Tsuna absently prodded at the gauze on his neck, but doesn't ask again. The wound is still stinging a little from the antiseptic, his heart still a little jumpy, and he felt the cut start to throb.

Tsuna's not so enthusiastic about any head turning activities for the next few days. Or explaining to Gokudera.

Once he was done picking off everything the assassin had in possession except his clothes, Reborn took a moment to examine the pile of equipment. He picked up a blue, reflective emblem patch, and the brim of his hat lowered so far down that his eyes are almost completely covered in shadow and fabric. Tsuna had seen him silent and serious like this not that long ago, and this doesn't bode well.

Reborn tightens his hold on the emblem. He puts it away in his black hole of a jacket, and grits his teeth. Tsuna is ready to bolt.

''...This could be the assassin group that did away with the Ninth sons.'' He said softly, then raised his head back up, as if contemplating something.

''Reborn?''

''I'll be bringing him away for interrogation.'' Reborn says, with a cheer, dark shadows and killer intent gone in a flash.

''In- _interrogation_? Are you serious?''

''Stop being so soft, Tsuna.'' Reborn chastised, pouting. '' What would you have done if the drinks he gave everyone was really poison?''

''I—'' Tsuna has a startlingly clear image of what he would have done. The thought of his friends, his mom- never getting back up, _because of him_ \- Shaking his head, Tsuna gulps. Terrible, terrible thoughts. Bad. They're getting back up in 30 minutes, no, 10 minutes, Tsuna reminds himself.

''He,'' Tsuna muttered. ''...He didn't give poison. ''

Reborn pauses mid step out the door, holding - _dragging_ the assassin across the floor by the leg, the assassin still unconscious and face still flat against the floor. Tsuna can see spit trailing. Reborn is just that inconsiderate... and is looking at Tsuna with a unreadable face. No- scratch that. He just laughed at him, if him putting his hand over his mouth, huffing, eyes condescending and brows drooping, says anything.

''I'll be in the basement if you need me.'' Reborn resumes dragging the assassin cross Tsuna's bedroom floor. _We have a basement?_

''Wait!'' Tsuna felt he _really, really_ shouldn't, gaahhh, but- ''Bring...bring me along. I have some questions I need to ask too. But uh...you wont do anything—'' Tsuna bites his lips. ''You're not gonna like. Torture him? Right?''

Reborn continued dragging the body out. Tsuna got a hunch that he's... probably not up for torture, for once. Tsuna's not hopeful.

''...Come along, stupid.'' Tsuna hears Reborn's voice from down the stairs. He really hopes he's not going to regret this, stupid, _stupid_ Tsuna.

He'll just have to explain to his friends later.

* * *

 **Notes**

Chapters will probably not always be this long, I didnt know where to cut this off sooo.

Please leave a review if you like!


	3. chapter 2: Q&A

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Q &A**

* * *

Tsuna's feeling nervous.

There really is a basement, and all 15 years of his life, Tsuna hadn't known about it. And Tsuna doubts his mom did either, because the latch to it was behind a bush in the backyard, hidden by dirt and grass, and the only way to get in was to climb down a ladder into a dark room. No wonder they don't ever use it.

Reborn had dropped the assassin leg first in the hatch. The sound that followed didn't sound fun. To Tsuna.

''Did you really have to...?'' Tsuna had asked.

''Are you climbing in,'' Reborn answered, halfway down the ladder. ''Or am I going to have to come up and do the same to you?''

Tsuna followed him in hastily.

The basement looks to be a room a bit smaller than Tsuna's own, with grey walls barely illuminated by the outside light from the open hatch, housing a collection of cobwebs and holes, the floor covered in a blanket of dust.

There... wasn't much else in there.

Reborn had then set up the assassin to a sitting position, on a chair that appeared from nowhere, and set Leon – who turned into a rope, on him.

Tsuna finally gave a proper look at the assassins face, and gulps. That's a lot of scars for a face. A lot of orderly, straight pale yellow lines; jagged at the edges, spaced a centimetre apart, running from the top of the assassin's forehead to the bottom of his chin. Not even stopping at the eyelids or lips. He had short, dark brown curls covering his head, so there's no way of knowing if the lines continued all the way. Something like that can't have happened naturally... Tsuna tries to suppress a shudder. What is wrong with this guy?

The assassin started to stir, and the scarred skin near his brows scrunch up. Tsuna jumped, while Reborn got to business.

''Clarenzio Turiano, _spill_.''

-o-o-o-

Gokudera was the first to wake up.

He took a look at Yamamoto's still form, and the absence of Tenth in the room. He tries to suppress a yawn, but fails. Yamamoto mumbles, shifted his head, and went quiet again.

Gokudera rubs at his eyes, and returns to his papers. Hopefully the Tenth will return from his toilet break soon...hmm? A note?

 **Reborn appeared, going to basement. Will explain everything later! -Tsuna**

The Tenth's house has a basement?

''Gokudera...?'' Yamamoto stirs, and lifts his head up to blink at said person. Yamamoto's hair was all mussed up, school uniform crinkled around his sweater. He crunches his eyes again when he yawns wide, stretching his back.

Yamamoto rubs his head, and with an amused, _idiotic_ grin, he asks, ''...What are you doing in my house?''

''This is the Tenth's house.''

''Tsuna? Oh.'' Yamamoto laughs. When ever is he not laughing? ''Where is he, anyways?''

Gokudera hands over the note.

''...Tsuna has a basement?''

-o-o-o-

The assassin, Clarenzio, had been to Tsuna's surprise, eager to part with some information. He talked in Japanese, too, so Tsuna could catch up. He had said, with sunken brown eyes, that his family was taken. He then struggled with himself for a moment, which was where Reborn cut in, and said that he's already taken off the listening device. As with most of his stuff.

''My little sister.'' He continued then, eyes wide.

''They have her- its either her, or you,'' he drops his head, closing his eyes. He reminded Tsuna of Lanchia, in that moment. ''She- she's only 10. Please, please help me! I'll tell you everything you need to know!''

''...You're lying.''

Tsuna didn't mean to say that. Tsuna really didn't mean to say that. He sounds really sad! Reborn gives him a glance, then returns his attention to Clarenzio.

''I- I understand if you don't believe me.'' He slumps over, sighing. ''It is still truth.'' _Liar._

Tsuna tells himself to shut up. The guy's not lying. He's _not—_

Maybe he's made a face, because Reborn is smiling like he just saw someone fell off a ladder and spilled paint all over themselves.

''Very specific, Tsuna.''

''Uh.'' Oops?

Reborn then turns back to the confused assassin, and says, ''Drop the act. Tsuna can see through your sloppy lies. Honestly, even a baby could.'' He grins.

Clarenzio blinks, and sits up straight again, every impression of a haunted man made to do bad deeds gone. ''Come on, that wasn't sloppy.'' He clicks his tongue, then pouts with his split lips, making Tsuna feel a bit queasy. ''You guys are just good.''

''So spill. I'm sure you'd rather not do it the painful way.'' Reborn's eyes gleam in the dim light, and he smirks. ''Though I much prefer the painful way.''

''Oh- no, no thanks. I'll spill. I'm not a fan of pain.'' Clarenzio waves his hands, though only at the wrist, thanks to Leon rope. Reborn visibly sags in disappointment. ''And you'll know if it's the truth. That's not fun at all, geez. Ask whatever you want.''

''What happened to your face?'' Tsuna blurts out.

Clarenzio snorts at Tsuna's lack of tact, and Tsuna blushes. The blood rushing makes his neck wound throb, and he winces. ''It's a Family thing. Didn't hurt. Next question.''

''Who sent you?''

''...My boss.''

''Purpose and Reason.''

''Assassinate Sawada Tsunayoshi, the reason...'' Clarenzio tries to shrug, but Leon rope kept his torso still. He lowers his head and sticks out his chin to mimic a shrug instead. ''Boss's orders.''

''Your purpose and reason?''

''I just follow boss's orders. I think he chose me 'cos I'm the one who's most okay with killing the youngin's.'' He tilts his head and stretches his split lips into a smirk. ''Not sure why the others don't like it as much. Such easy pickings.''

''What do you think, Tsuna?''

Tsuna rubs his left arm. He makes a face, and shrugs. Because there wasn't the word _liar_ echoing in his mind, Tsuna didn't feel any wrongness to the statements. Which is horrible, because those statements are so _wrong_. He continues to make a face and hopes Reborn gets it.

Reborn nods. He continues.

''Who orchestrated the deaths of Enrico, Massimo and Federico.''

''Ohh, good question.'' Clarenzio looks to the side, humming. ''I don't know much about it, though. Wasn't there.'' _Liar._

''...Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera should be up and about by now. Go talk to them.''

''Eh? Now?'' They've only just started!

''Ask the thing you said you wanted to ask before you go. You still want to, right?''

''Oh, uhm. That. I'm not sure if its uh, well-'' Tsuna plays with his fingers, pinching one with his thumb and index finger, twisting a little. ''I'm not sure if. I don't really know how to... if its, uhm.''

''Hurry up.''

''Okay- okay! You, Clarenzio, you didn't... put poison. In the drinks.''

He takes a moment to consider what Tsuna's asking. Once he does, he makes a face of understanding, and makes an slow, wide nod.

''Ohhh, should I have? Got bad friends?''

''No! I meant,'' Tsuna scratches his head, mussing up his hair. ''I guess, thanks... for not... poisoning my friends?''

Clarenzio blinks at him. And shakes his head, huffing. Reborn glances at Tsuna from under his hat. The silence stretches for a beat, and Tsuna should probably get going.

''Reborn? You're not going to kill him, right?'' Tsuna asks, brows furrowed, a hand on the ladder bar.

''Depends. Your friends are waiting.'' Reborn says, with a 'I'm just a cute innocent baby and cant do anything wrong' face. He points a shining black pistol at Tsuna, smirking. ''Hurry up and go.''

Tsuna scrambles out of the basement.

He takes a moment to breathe in the fresher, crisp surface air. Then lets it back out, almost sighing. The sky had turned orange again, covering everything else with its warm tones. It's getting cold out. Tsuna rubs at his arms, and spots Gokudera and Yamamoto talking to his mom at the living room by the porch.

''H-hey.'' Tsuna greets them when he walks in. They're still looking a bit drowsy, but otherwise fine. Tsuna tries to keep his back to the wall, keeping at a distance.

''Tsuna! We were just talking about the basement thing.'' Yamamoto fills him in. Gokudera scowls, grumbling about Yamamoto stealing his words.

''I don't remember there being basement when we got this house!'' Tsuna hears his mom exclaim. ''This is so exciting, isn't it, Tsu-kun?'' She giggles.

''Haha...yeah... It's under the backyard, and it's really hidden. Reborn's still using it right now.'' Tsuna turns his eyes back to where he came from, not quite turning his head. Nana turns to look outside as well, and gasps into her hand.

''Oh dear— That late already? I still haven't started dinner! And the kids should be coming back soon!'' Before she marches into the kitchen as if a soldier into war, she asks if Tsuna's friends will stay for dinner. They agree, and she continues with more cheer, somehow happier that there are more mouths to feed.

''So...Tenth...'' Ah. This is going to be hard.

They're both looking at him eagerly, albeit a little confused and still drowsy from the drugs. Tsuna _really_ doesn't want to break the news that he kind of almost got decapitated in front of them in their sleep!

Tsuna, sheepish, reaches to rub at his neck. Predictably, he regrets it and hisses at the sting. _Way to go, Tsuna!_

''Tsuna?'' Yamamoto stands up. ''Are you—''

'' _Please don't freak out.''_ Tsuna says in a rush. ''There was, uhm. Someone drugged you two, and mom.'' He waves his hands, laughing. ''Reborn stopped him before he could do anything, really! They're both in the basement right now.''

''Hey, Tsuna,'' Yamamoto says again, in a casual, easy-going voice, looking everything but. ''What's that on your collar?'' Oh yeah.

He kind of bled all over his neck, didn't he?

Tsuna stays silent, then takes a quick glance at Gokudera, but met his eyes. He shouldn't feel like he's about to slaughter a trapped puppy. _He's_ the one almost murdered, here!

''...Please tell us what happened, Tenth.''

Tsuna swallows, and closes his eyes.

He can't deal with this. He doesn't know how to say anything right. He can't find it in himself to blame them either, because he knows he'd be just the same if this happened to them, and he was there and didn't do anything.

Maybe he could...

''...Come here.'' Tsuna calls them over, keeping his voice somewhat casual, while he sits down, slouching forward. He wishes Reborn was here, because that guy would know just what to say. He hopes this will do. Reborn would have just laid everything out there, right?

''There was an assassin. He drugged you guys. Everyone else was out elsewhere.''

Their faces turn pale.

''He _only_ got this far.'' He points a finger at the back of his neck, covered by gauze and plasters. ''I'm still here. See? He... failed.''

Yamamoto and Gokudera stare at his neck, saying nothing, making Tsuna kind of uncomfortable. He searches himself for more words, something...

''He failed.'' Tsuna repeats. ''You two didn't.''

-o-o-o-

''Such a thing...''

''...''

''There's something you're not telling.''

Clarenzio grins.

''That's something... for you to find out.'' He rolls his tongue in his mouth, makes a crunching sound, and swallows before Reborn could force his mouth back open. _Too late._ He mouths.

He then laughs, and gargles, choking on froth, and Reborn steps back, Leon rope in tow. He watches him continue to spasm, falling out of the chair in choked laughter, getting softer and softer by the second, then silent, limbs still twitching. Then that stops, too.

He'll deal with that after dinner. Right now...

Leon turns into goo, and forms into a cell phone. Reborn pushes a button, then holds it to his ear. He waits, in the stuffy, dust-filled grey basement, gazing at a unmoving body all laid out in odd angles that's only _vaguely_ maybe slightly disturbing to him, listening to the dial. It connects.

''Ciaossu, Ninth.''

-o-o-o-

The kids make it back in time for dinner, while Bianchi might still be gathering ingredients. Good that she's not already back and cooking, but the longer she stays out, the more dangerous ingredients she could be getting. That's something, Tsuna guesses, he should worry about later. It's dinner now.

''西蘭花妖怪， 別在偷吃！''

''It's mine! It's all mine! HAHAHAH'' Lambo continues grabbing pieces of food from plates that aren't his. Must be lucky, being five- no, _seven_ now. Fuuta makes a distressed whine when his get taken too, and Nana places more back on his plate, chuckling.

Yamamoto had called and informed his dad, who says they'll treat sushi tomorrow in return. Yamamoto looks mostly back to his usual self now, and plays along with Lambo's antics. He even had a little spoon fight with him on the table.

He's still snatching glances at the back of Tsuna's stick thin neck, which was covered with the hood of his jacket. Tsuna tried his best to look as alive and fine as possible.

Gokudera hasn't scowled for the past ten minutes. He's just eating. Quietly.

Tsuna found himself wishing Gokudera would get mad again. Lambo's doing a pretty decent job, though, and its nothing short of amazing. All it took was one slow, sticky, gross, hard poke on Gokudera's right cheek, and about 5 minutes of annoying monologue on an incredibly irritating volume that Gokudera's trying _all_ he can to reign in his rage before Tsuna's mother. He curses, inaudible strings of sharp, knife-y words under his breath, and Tsuna lets out a sigh of relief.

Reborn joins in mid dinner, Nana serving up a plate for him. Tsuna finds the rest of his meal gone in an instant.

''Reborn! That's mine!''

Reborn smiles at him. An evil, ominous smile, one that only promises impending losses and suffering for Tsuna. In a blink, the food on his plate disappears, and Reborn wipes at his mouth with a tiny white napkin. Nana scolds Tsuna for being petty.

The dinner goes by as it usually does, and Tsuna manages to survive through it. Gokudera was about to help with the dishes, until Lambo jumped in, dirty feet and sticky hands right on to Gokudera's face, and distracted him while Yamamoto help finish the dishes. That's one disaster avoided, thanks to Lambo.

When the time came for them to leave, Tsuna had sent them off by the door, and asked them to stay safe. There might be more assassins around, sneaking about, and it's 9pm. Things tend to happen in times like that.

''We'll be fine, Tsuna. I'm feeling more awake than ever, actually!''

''I'll be here first thing in the morning, Tenth!''

Once that was all done and finished, shower taken (while carefully avoiding the bandage on his neck, which made it hard to wash his hair right), and teeth brushed, Tsuna sits down on his bed. Its been a long, tiring day, and Tsuna just wants to flop down, back first on to his bed.

But.

''What's wrong, Tsuna?'' Reborn asks from his hammock, when Tsuna had stayed sitting, staring at his wall and biting at his lips, for too long a while. ''Forgot your homework?''

''No! That's d-done!'' It's not. ''I just... I'm not sure how to sleep with... this.'' Tsuna lifts up a finger to vaguely point in the direction of his neck.

Tsuna could try to sleep on his stomach, but he's never really fallen asleep well with that position. He'll have had to turn his head to the side to breath, anyway. He can't just sleep on his back and bleed all over his pillow if the cut breaks up, either.

''Geez, no-good Tsuna. It's not even that deep.'' Reborn jumps out of his hammock, a first aid box in tow. ''Can't even sleep on a little papercut like that?''

''I just— I mean...''

''You'll have blood over a lot more things than just pillows, Tsuna.''

''No I'm not! That's not happening! Tssct-'' Reborn pulled off the bandage and gauze. The cut has stopped bleeding by now, but there's still a chance of it opening back up, even with Tsuna's abnormally fast healing. It wont be as much a trouble as Tsuna thinks it to be, though. ''Not, not happening.''

''The assassin's dead in the basement.''

''Dead— He's,'' Tsuna tenses up, but doesn't turn around, because Reborn was holding his head in place. If he didn't, Tsuna would have turned to look at him, and opened the stupid cut. '' you, you actually...'' Tsuna accuses, barely a whisper.

''He held poison capsules in his mouth, and swallowed it on his own. Don't jump to conclusions.'' Reborn lets go of Tsuna's head to put on a new piece of gauze and plasters.

Before Tsuna could apologise, Reborn continues, ''The Vongola corpse disposal team will be here in a few hours. Wanna meet them?''

''C-corpse disposal team?'' Tsuna squeaks.

''Smaltimento squadra di cadavere in Italian.''

Tsuna grabs at his hair in exasperation. He sighs, choking on it when Reborn flicked a harsh finger on the fresh bandage.

Tsuna has had a lot of sleep in the earlier half of the day, and had been quite well rested after school, but the evening events had drained his energy more than Reborn's Italian Language cram sessions could. Reborn jumps back on to his hammock. Tsuna eyes at his pillow, grumbles under his breath, then lies on his back, putting his head on his pillow gingerly. The cut stings a little, but its heaps less than what he expected.

''...So... Where were you this morning?'' Tsuna asks, after setting his alarm.

Reborn had been called to Italy, for a meeting with the Ninth; regarding the inevitable assassination attacks soon to befall Tsuna. After some discussion, they had agreed to wait for Tsuna to get attacked, while their people hide to catch the culprits, and of course, stop them before they got too far. The reason why they were so sure it was the same group for all three deaths were because they always left a damned emblem not far from the body. The Vongola could never catch hold of them, slippery bastards.

Not that they needed to wait with hiding forces with Tsuna bait now, now that they slipped up themselves.

Not that Tsuna needs to know about all that, either. So Reborn answers his question with his signature snoring.

Tsuna sighs at him, and goes back to staring at his ceiling. He's really starting to feel the fatigue of the day catching up with him now, dragging him into sleep.

Before he shuts his eyes completely, Tsuna picks up the light blue charm Kyoko-chan gave him before the sky-battle.

 _Safety and Absolute-Victory!_ Written with small, neat and cute stitches on the cloth. His namesake as a small orange cartoony fish, right in the middle of the charm. Tsuna holds it a little tighter in his palm, a little closer towards his heart, letting his breathing even out and slow.

And closes his eyes.

* * *

 **Notes**

Assassins sure are a pain in the neck right guys yeah hmm eh yea? ?


	4. Chapter 3: Them

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Them**

* * *

 **-Thursday-**

Two days had passed, since then.

The morning after that night, Gokudera showed up in front of Tsuna's door first thing in the morning as he promised. Tsuna's cut has mostly healed up over the night, and he had spent most of the morning scratching at the dried up blood and dead skin. Until he pulled at one still healing, and started bleeding again- till Gokudera appeared right by his side and stuck on a skull-and-bones patterned bandaid. (Tsuna didn't know till Yamamoto mentioned it.) Which was weird, because Gokudera never used decorative bandages.

Gokudera had explained. _''I... save those for special occasions, Tenth.''_ Okay.

The history homework was due that day too, and Tsuna didn't manage to finish it before that class started. The teacher took a look at him, and shook her head, not even bothering to scold him. Tsuna had a pretty valid reason for not doing his homework for once, but he doubts his teacher would believe him when he says something like 'an _assassin_ was here for me, so I couldn't do my homework'.

Speaking of the assassin, Clarenzio, Reborn said that the basement is clean of any dead now, when Tsuna was still preparing for school. He didn't wake Tsuna up in ungodly hours to meet the... corpse disposal team, so that's good. Reborn had mused, loud and clear, that he should turn that basement into a proper, fully functional interrogation room, with all the wonderful equipment that could make anyone talk what they shouldn't... shouldn't he, Tsuna? Wouldn't it be wonderful? Right?

Tsuna's living with a demon. A small, baby hitman sadistic evil demon barely taller than his knee, who's making him into a mafia boss. And making him read Italian books he can only barely understand. Italian books with... questionable topics, now that Tsuna can understand some of its words after referencing the dictionary and Reborn.

Tsuna has been reading the same paragraph over and over for a long while now. Evidently much too long, because Yamamoto was poking at him.

''Still working on that book?'' Yamamoto asks, after Tsuna knocked his head backwards to rest on the reinforced rooftop fence, away from the book. Gokudera sips on a carton of apple juice.

Right now, they're all on the rooftop for lunch. Yamamoto sitting to his left, Shigure Kintoki leaning on one shoulder. Gokudera was on Tsuna's right. Ryohei was here too, already done with his lunch and just feeling the winter air. Tsuna's not sure why they're all up here, really. It's really cold out, but at least there's virtually no one else up here.

Tsuna brings out a highlighter, and highlights half the paragraph he went on circles with earlier. ''Yeah,'' He answers Yamamoto. ''I don't understand _anything_ in this!'' Tsuna groans, and buries his head into the book.

''Tsuna...''

''...Ma,'' Gokudera says, putting down his apple juice, and out of nowhere, '' vedo del highlighter pagine sempre meno. Decimo, si sta migliorando!'' he gives a shaky smile, and gives Tsuna a thumbs up.

''Eh, whoa!'' Tsuna exclaims. ''Gokudera, that sounds amazing! You sound really cool! I... uhm, don't understand much though. Highlighted pages?'' Gokudera beams in return, and explains its translation.

''I don't understand anything, haha!'' Yamamoto adds, while Ryohei says the same, more passionately. ''But that really was cool, Gokudera!''

''Hmph. As the Tenth's right hand, its only natural that I sound cool in any language!''

''Well that means I have to learn it too, right, Tsuna? _I'm_ your right hand.'' Yamamoto grins. Tsuna gulps, and hides his face in his book. Fierce sparks are flying where Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes meet, and Ryohei wasn't helping. The bell rings, and Tsuna almost let out a cheer.

''G-guys, lets go!''

-o-o-o-

''So. To my place?''

Schools over, and they'll be going to Yamamoto's house today. To do some homework, and maybe buy some sushi home.

At least, that was what they planned to. Because two people dressed in black clothes, face and hands covered, just jumped out from the bushes a few feet behind the trio, wielding swords. Not quite like ninjas but more... Honestly they just looked like average civilians that only wears the same shade all over and. Have swords. Wielded quite professionally.

Tsuna gets a sudden hunch that those gleaming, shiny blades fully intend get _real_ close and personal with his neck.

Tsuna just wants to start bolting far, far away from those two, but Yamamoto already has his Shigure Kintoki out and transformed, steaming, and Gokudera holding fists full of dynamite, cigarette lit between his teeth. They pushed Tsuna behind them, standing side by side in front of him, facing the attackers. _They want to fight?_

''You- you guys,wait-''

''Leave it to us, Tsuna.''

Looking at their backs, he's reminded, with a start, of the time where they did the same before him in the sky battle against the Varia.

Tsuna gulps.

Except this time, they are both much less battered and bruised and much more _angry._ Gokudera's scowl was the deepest Tsuna's ever seen and Yamamoto had a big, tight smile on his face, brows furrowed, looking somehow even scarier than Gokudera.

The attackers took a moment to evaluate the two, then, shifting their grips on the swords, moved.

-o-o-o-

Tsuna really can't live like this.

''Two, _two_ times I got attacked this week. In my own house, in the streets, I can't- I can't live like this!''

''Yeah, you'd die if you're killed.''

''That's _not_ what I meant—''

''Hold on to this.''

''You just took that out of her mouth. Ew, no don't— don't put it— ...in my hand, you. At _least_ get a napkin!''

''Then go get one.'' Discussion over.

Tsuna heads back out the basement to get a napkin, though not without grumbling. Why's he got to get one from the kitchen when Reborn has a endless storage of miscellaneous items in his little suit?

The two had won the fight against the attackers, Yamamoto knocking out one with the back of his sword, while Gokudera attacked the other relentlessly with mini rocket bombs, then punched their lights out with his fist. The fight couldn't really be called easy, dragging on for nearly half an hour, but Tsuna's friends were fighting with their all. And with Old Powerful Rings on fire. The outcome was quite clear.

They helped carry the unconscious attackers to Tsuna's Basement, prompted by Reborn, who appeared right when Yamamoto and Gokudera was done catching their breaths. Then the two returned to their respective homes, confident that Reborn's presence would keep any other assassins away.

What Tsuna doesn't know, was how close Yamamoto had been to using the sharp end of the blade on that last strike, and how Gokudera had regretted not bringing any stronger bombs with him.

Tsuna picks a napkin off the kitchen counter, and wraps the poison capsules, tiny, purple and plastic things, that Reborn picked right out of the attackers' mouths, in it. He washes the icky saliva off his hands with the kitchen sink, still grumbling.

Well... hopefully this means there wont be more dead assassins in the basement.

The assassins this time seems to be part of the same group as the previous one, since they both had the same, orderly line of scars etched over the entirety of their face. The female assassin was bald, and the lines went all the way over her head, parting by the neck, a continuous line to the chin. The other guy's scar lines stopped at the ends of the face, but he had overlaying horizontal and vertical scars crisscrossing each other, like a grid pattern, or a bad accident at a barbecue party.

What is _wrong_ with these people?

Reborn had said that he'll be interrogating the two and see if their answers match up with the previous one. He still hasn't told Tsuna what Clarenzio said, though.

Watching Reborn interrogate two assassins sounded more of a chore than doing... homework, so Tsuna heads back up stairs with the poison capsules in his hand.

He guesses he'll hear about it later.

-o-o-o-

Reborn walks back in the house around 6pm, to find Tsuna playing a racing game with Lambo. Tsuna's almost winning, and Lambo looks close to tears. The sky outside the window turning orange, but the room inside was mostly covered in florescent lighting, and the glaring blue-ish light from the small TV. Tsuna notices Reborn in the room, and says they'll be done in just a minute, then returns to the game.

''Two dead assassins in the basement, Tsuna.''

Tsuna's virtual car swerves and crashes on the barriers, the jittery sound of exaggerated explosions filling up the space. Lambo, still fully engrossed in the game, cheers, then shrieks, when Reborn kicked him out of Tsuna's room.

Tsuna blinks at the screen for a moment, then swallows and turns to looks at Reborn, shoulders hunched up, waiting for him to explain.

Best to just let him get used to it.

''One bit off her tongue and drowned in her blood, I shot the other one before he could try.'' Reborn relays, putting his hands in his pockets, meeting Tsuna's widening, amber eyes. ''Either they're that loyal or they couldn't go back.''

Two people just _died_ , under his house.

Two people just- Tsuna puts down the game controller, and rubs at his face with his hand, and lets out a breath. If they were going to do it no matter what, then the poison...

''S- something like that...'' He cups his mouth with his palm, shuddering. ''They just... _just like that_...''

''Get used to it.''

 _What?_

''That's not- That's not something you can _get used_ to!'' Tsuna shouts, hands clenched into fists, shoulders tense.

Reborn smiles at him.

''Well, go get Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei over.''

''Uh- n-now? But...''

''They won't mind. That Gokudera's been camping outside for the past 3 hours.'' Reborn looks out the window, and Tsuna follows his gaze, dreading. And as Reborn had said, Gokudera was there, crouching outside of Tsuna's house looking as fierce and dangerous as ever. A lit cigarette in his mouth, snarling at anyone walking past.

''But... why? Why gather everyone?'' Tsuna asks, turning his head back to face Reborn.

''I'm going to explain the situation fully, since this is a matter that concerns you, in extension your Guardians. I don't want to repeat it one by one.'' Reborn pulls a mug of espresso out of thin air, and takes a sip. ''The corpse disposal team is on its way too, they should be here in an hour. You're going to meet them.'' End of discussion.

At the mention of the dead assassins in the basement, Tsuna freezes up again, and stares at the floor, biting at his lips. His grip on the window tightens when he gave a glance to the backyard, where the basement was. Where three people died.

A evening breeze settles in the room through the window, letting the scent of coffee flow the room. Tsuna lets out a breath.

Quietly, with shaking hands, he pushes himself away from the window and heads out the room.

''...I'll go call the rest.''

-o-o-o-

It wasn't hard to get everyone over to his house. Ryohei didn't mind, and agreed to stay over for dinner. Yamamoto was in the midst of helping out his dad with the restaurant when he answered the call, so Tsuna insisted he stay and that he'll fill him in tomorrow, but Reborn snatched the phone and said something along the lines of 'duty as a Vongola Guardian', then passed it back to him, saying that Yamamoto's on his way. What a _jerk_.

''It's fine, Tsuna! My old man likes it when I hang out with you guys.'' Yamamoto assured Tsuna when he arrived, hanging an arm over Tsuna's shoulders. ''I wont be staying for dinner, though.''

Nana didn't mind the sudden crowd, but scolded Tsuna, with her hands on her hips, for not letting her know earlier so she could prepare the extra dinner portions in time. She then passed a tray carrying glasses of iced tea for Tsuna to bring up to his room. Ryohei took a glass with thanks, while Gokudera and Yamamoto left theirs alone even after Reborn double-checked. Lambo and Ipin is playing downstairs, Bianchi helping Fuuta out with his homework.

''Well now that you're all here...''

''Wait- kid, what about Hibari and that gloomy, quiet girl... Chrome?'' Yamamoto interrupts. ''I thought it's a Vongola Guardian thing?''

''Chrome is already here.''

''Eh?'' They collectively whip their heads around the room, not seeing any gloomy quiet purple-haired eye-patch wearing girl.

''...Boss, over here... ''

''C-Chrome! Hey!'' Tsuna finally spots her, holding a trident to her chest and standing by the corner of his bed, barely having any presence in the room. She doesn't seem bothered that everyone missed her location; in fact, a small, tiny smile was on her face. ''I haven't seen you in a long while since, wow, a month or so? How have you been? Does mom know you're here?'' Tsuna moves to get up from the floor. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''... ...No... ''

''And as for Hibari, Tsuna will tell him himself. Right, Tsuna?''

''Wha- no! I'm not!''

''Anyways, now that you're all here,'' Reborn continues over Tsuna's complaints, ''Here's the current situation.'' He takes a slow sip of espresso, then crosses his arms.

''Tsuna's being targeted by an Assassin group that took out the previous Vongola Heirs; Enrico, who was shot in a gunfight, Massimo, who was drowned, and Federico, who only had his bones left.''

The boys blinks at the sudden serious atmosphere, but nod and listen. Tsuna gulps.

''They've attacked Tsuna twice now, once two days ago, who I've interrogated but had killed themselves with poison before saying anything more.''

''The second one happened just earlier today, who I've also interrogated. Their answers match up.'' Reborn takes another sip. ''They're dead too.''

''From what they said, the group had formed in Vongola Settimo, the Seventh's era. They have been killing family heirs since then, mafia and non-mafia, sometimes just after they are named, sometimes just before coronation. They don't call themselves anything, have no base or emblem, and they never leave enough tracks to be caught. In fact, no one else knows of their existence.

''They did lay claim on the assassinations of the late Vongola heirs, when they left emblems near their bodies. They haven't sought credit for their assassinations till then. There's no saying why they suddenly decided to just slip up, but I have a hunch that its because they just feel like it.

''It's either pure luck that you've survived till now and manage to subdue them, or they were doing this on purpose. They've never failed a mission, or ever gave up on one. You bunch likely wont be getting any peace anytime soon.''

Everyone had been listening silently then, nodding once a while and humming to show they were listening. Reborn took a long drink from his espresso to let what he said sink in a little before he continues.

''...Why,'' Tsuna asks, face pale, voice dry, staring at the floor. '' why would they... do things like that?''

''Fun... was what they said. Successors are a good challenge to get to. But I have another feeling that there's much more behind all this.''

A loud knock on the window, and every one sans Reborn and Chrome jumps. A bunch of babies, honestly.

''Looks like they're here. Go on and greet them, Tsuna.''

''They...? Oh— _them_ ,'' Tsuna gulps, licking his lips. ''Do I really have to..?'' Reborn's eyes gleam under his hat, and Tsuna eeps, then scrambles out the door in a rush.

Reborn takes another sip of espresso, then clears his throat. This is something Tsuna doesn't need to hear.

''The three I've questioned have stated how they planned for Tsuna to die. I'm sure both of you noticed how they aimed for Tsuna's neck.''

Yamamoto and Gokudera nod, face grim. _They almost got there._ Tsuna had done his best to reassure them, but that was too close- and neither one of them wants something like that to ever get _that_ close again. Ryohei doesn't quite understand anything, but keeps quiet and occupies himself with his glass of tea. Chrome listens, acting as someone else's ears.

To be more specific, they wanted to take his head with them and let him be buried headless. It's a detail they don't need to know.

''They intend for that to only happen with his Guardians around him.'' Reborn looks at each of them in the eyes. ''I'm sure all of you understand what that means.''

A beat.

Yamamoto's hand tighten around the Shigure Kintoki, his frown deepening, brown eyes sharp. Gokudera spits out strings of curses, face covered by his hair and fist clenched white.

He takes in a deep breath.

''I'm understand, Reborn-san... but,'' Gokudera stands up. ''I'm not going to leave the Tenth's side under any circumstances!''

As guardians, it is their duty to protect the Family, and their boss. If distance means safety, they should keep at the distance. But they are also, Tsuna's _friends_. Distance can go take a trip around the world, who gives a shit.

Yamamoto grins. ''Yeah! Believe in us, kiddo.''

''I don't really get much, but Sawada's in danger, right? Leave it to me!'' Ryohei pipes up, face beaming. ''I'll extremely beat up all the enemies!'' He punches his palm with a strong thud, promising.

Reborn turns to Chrome, who held the trident a little closer to her chest, silent. Then she gave a slow, small but sure, nod.

Reborn pulls down the brim of his hat, hiding his eyes but not hiding his smile. Very good. ''Well, don't get too pumped up. The assassin group only has five members, and one boss.''

''Huh? Just- just five?''

''Two, now that three is dead.'' Reborn finishes his espresso. Footsteps could be heard from outside, approaching. Gokudera sits back down, and busies himself with a glass of lukewarm tea.

''Welcome back, Tsuna. How was it?''

''Reborn! She can't speak Japanese! Why did you make me greet them when they _can't speak_ _Japanese?_ ''

''But you still got through, no?''

''She- she kept laughing at me!''

''With Italian at your level, anyone would laugh at you.'' The head of the corpse disposal team was known as a hardass and hardly ever laughed. Tsuna's done an incredible feat, here. ''Is dinner ready?''

''Eh, uhm. Y-yeah. Its ready, come on down.''

''Oh- I'll get going then, Tsuna. Take care!'' Yamamoto stands up, shrugging the Shigure Kintoki over his shoulder. He hangs one arm over Tsuna's, pulling him close, and laughs.

''Heeey, don't look so serious! It's still just a game, so take it easy, 'kay?''

Yamamoto lets out more laughs at the exasperated face Tsuna makes at him, and Tsuna sighs and laughs along, a bit shaky. Gokudera grits at his teeth, snarling.

''Alright! I'm extremely ready for dinner! What's for dinner, Sawada?''

-o-o-o-

Dinner is looking great. It's as big a spread as always, gorgeous, lovingly prepared, and steaming on the table. But...

''Got no appetite?''

'' _Duh_!'' There's a team specialized in corpse disposal just outside, cloaked in illusion, pulling dead, bloody bodies out of a basement, and Tsuna was just told about the assassin groups gruesome history and purposes, and him probably not having peace for maybe the rest of his life; _of course he's not going to have any appetite!_

Tsuna sighs and hung his head, the hand holding his chopsticks laid slack on the table. No point trying to protect his food from Reborn if he doesn't feel like eating any.

''Tenth...'' Gokudera had been picking at his plate as well, but got more bites in, even with Lambo bothering him. Ryohei's eating his fill enthusiastically, and rambles in between mouth fulls about boxing to Fuuta, who's making notes for new rankings to try out. Bianchi works on her plate with all the elegance of a hitwoman wearing a squirrel face mask over her eyes.

Chrome didn't follow them down for dinner, and wasn't in Tsuna room when he went back to check. She just... disappeared. Is she doing okay?

Tsuna hears the muffled sound of a van driving away. So _that's_ done. Reborn snatches the food off his plate and bowls clean, and Tsuna's feeling grateful about that, for once.

''So, how's school, Tsu-kun?''

''School? Well... no-not that different from the usual...'' His life, on the other hand. His life is a _mess_. Nana picks up the empty plates and walks back to the sink.

''It's already December, my, how fast time passes~ Have any plans for the winter break?'' Nana asks, scrubbing at the dishes, letting Bianchi who's done with her dinner help out. ''Wanna go to the zoo with your dear mom?'' She coos, waving a soapy yellow sponge.

''The zoo? In winter?''

''Zoos are still open in winter, right? Well, that's just the first thing I thought of... We haven't gone on a mother-son trip for so long, you know?''

''Eh, I guess...'' Tsuna hopes he'll live long enough for that.

''Thanks for the meal, Nana-san.'' Gokudera says, after Lambo was done wolfing down what he couldn't finish.

''It's the most extreme dinner!''

''Oh my, oh my!'' Nana beams with a wide smile, clapping her hands by her face. ''Come visit again anytime, okay?''

Once everything was done and cleaned, Tsuna and his mom, along with the rest of the leechers of the house, sent Gokudera and Ryohei off at the door.

Tsuna spent the rest of the night trying to finish his homework at gunpoint, and after he was done, Reborn shoved a new Italian book in his hands, a thin, brown paperback book with a small illustration of a rabbit on the cover, and told him to read it till he sleeps. So he's now staring at the _pagine_ with bleary eyes, one hand twirling a highlighter. Reborn was lying on his hammock, tiny arms behind his head and one leg crossed over the other, the light shaking making his hammock creak.

''...The Ninth sent a letter.''

Tsuna hums in response. Then he registers it fully, and puts down the book and highlighter, turning to where Reborn lies on his hammock.

''The Ninth did? What did he say?''

''... ...''

''Don't sleep—''

''He wants you to wipe out the rest of them.''

* * *

Please leave a review if you like! or if you dont! let me know what you think about this fic so far?


	5. Chapter 4: Mess

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mess**

* * *

 **-Wednesday, December 17th -**

 **-6 days later-**

"That Sawada's been weird lately, don't you think?"

"No-good Tsuna? Weird?"

"Super weird! Like, weirder than usual! I think he pissed off H-Hibari or something. Crap, he's looking at us! Let's go before

Hibari finds him! Eek!"

 _What._

Tsuna's didn't piss off Hibari, and he's definitely not acting weird, okay? Its just that. He may be a little... more paranoid than usual. It's. It's not that bad.

Tsuna blinks blearily at the retreating, snickering figures of his classmates, and lets out a grumble. He shoves a hand on the locker handle and bites back a long-suffering sigh at the state of his life.

It's just that...

It's just that there's more Assassins out to get his head and who knows just how _many_ there are out there. And the Ninth wants _him, a fifteen year old middle schooler,_ to. Wipe. Them. Out. And those heir killing assassins haven't actually done anything in the past week, which made him stuck in a state of low panic for the past week, constantly looking over his shoulder, nerves strung out every day, not knowing when they'll attack again, where they are, and he told Hibari about them and yeah. He's pissed at him.

Hibari is going to kill him.

"Hey, don't listen to them, Tsuna." Yamamoto says, clearing his locker from a waterfall of love letters. "Anyways, we'll definitely get them when they come. There's only two left, right?"

"T-two? Really?"

"Yeah, the kiddo said so, last week, I think." Reborn didn't tell him that. He just left him in the dark and let him wallow in paranoia- he's-

"In the mafia world, paranoia keeps you alive, stupid Tsuna." He's in his locker.

What is Reborn doing in his shoe locker, both hands on his chubby cheeks, looking all cute and being an insufferable demon of a home tutor?

"Shut up! I'm not in your stupid mafia!"

Tsuna has half the mind to just _slam_ the locker door on his face, but he still needs to get his shoes, and he still wants to live. So he just... shouts at Reborn instead.

"Well, my winter minions have news." Reborn ignores Tsuna's shouts, and continues talking with his little squeaky baby voice. He has bug minions for the winter? "They saw two outsiders camping near the outskirts of Namimori yesterday."

"Outsiders?" Tsuna blinks. "What's so bad about outsiders?"

"They've got the scars. Be prepared, Tsuna."

The scars?

"Eh- scars... prepare, you mean—"

"I'm completely ready and prepared, Tenth!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!" So then it really, really means-

"He means those assassins, right? Finally!" Yamamoto cheers, and smacks his locker closed, shrugging onto his shoulder the carrier that holds his Shigure Kintoki. Tsuna hasn't seen him bringing around his bat in a while.

"You know what to do, right, Tsuna?" Reborn layers his small arms down in a cross, and rests his squishy chin on it, still squeezed inside Tsuna's locker.

 _Wipe them out_

When Reborn had said that to him the week ago, before they went to sleep, Tsuna had reacted with blank staring. And denial.

 _"What... what does that..."_

 _"It means exactly what you don't want it to be." Reborn says, still looking straight ahead, away from Tsuna. Leon is unmoving, silent as ever, above his stomach with his eyes closed. "They're already three members down."_

 _"But...the Ninth..."_

 _"What do you think?"_

 _Tsuna frowns slightly, and lies back on his bed. Staring at the ceiling._

 _"It doesn't... it doesn't seem like what the Ninth would... want." Tsuna mumbles, remembering his old, crinkled brown eyes. His 'grandpa' playing with him by the backyard, bringing new treats whenever he visited. The flickering warm flame on his finger, how he spoke with such kindness even when he was nearing death, drained of his life force, tossed on the floor, broken with Tsuna's own two hands._

 _"I guess?" He still kind of ruined Tsuna's life._

 _"Good guess."_

 _Reborn turned to him then, and Leon shifted a little on his stomach._

 _"The Ninth is one of the most merciful Mafia Bosses I've known, even through Secondo's bloodline." His little eyebrows set into a frown, and his mouth straightens out. "But I don't know if his mercy can even reach to assassins that killed his sons."_

 _Tsuna stared at Reborn again. He then lets out a frustrated sigh, and covered his eyes with the smooth pages of the book. It smells new._

 _Reborn doesn't say anything more, and Tsuna hears a small rustle of cloth, along with a light creak of the hammock._

 _...Tsuna's never really thought about it before, but its only now that he realized. It is those assassins fault that he's in this position. If they just left the Ninth's sons alone, he wouldn't have to make Tsuna heir, and he wouldn't have had to send Reborn over to make Tsuna's life a living hell. But... if Reborn was never here..._

 _He'd be alone._

 _Tsuna felt like a huge mess inside then, because he had felt grateful for Reborn, which means he felt grateful that those three that died, which is a horrible thought to have, so he got angry at himself for having thoughts like that. And he's still feeling sad over them, and for the Ninth, and starting to get overwhelmed at the thought that he actually has_ _ **friends**_ _now. That Reborn had flipped his whole way of living over, vaulting, and threw it away, that his life and his friends are going to be in constant danger from now on, that they're only ever getting deeper into the mafia-_

 _Tsuna lifted the book up and wipes his eyes with his arm sleeve, just, what the heck. It's getting late. And Reborn's already asleep._

Anyway.

Yamamoto's got that weird, sharp look in his eyes again. But he shook it away and beamed, looking like he just thought of a great idea on how to spend the evening while they wait for assassins.

"Hey, wanna go to the arcade today?"

-o-o-o-

At least this time, they let them have their fun before trying to kill him.

They were just done with having a quick, warm dinner out after spending hours at the arcade, Yamamoto absolutely wrecking the place with his good reflexes and even gooder luck. He then gave his loot away to the kids that were there, because he's nice like that. And then they walked, in the setting light, out of the shopping districts to return to their homes. Chatting the time away, laughter and grumbles and small comments, each breath a frosty white puff in the cold weather. And Tsuna could _finally_ take his mind of the assassins for a moment.

A nice moment, while it lasted.

Tsuna's tossed to the ground, bag falling along with him and spilling, and his heart starts to accelerate. He watches as Gokudera and Yamamoto fend off against the two outsiders- assassins, who were absolutely _not_ simple foreigners looking for directions. Getting his head almost sliced off is a good enough sign.

They're- They're fighting in a bad place, on the bridge over a small, deep-running river, flowing slow and cold and definitely not going to be fun to fall into. His friends are going to be at a disadvantage, since the other two are jumping around the fences like master gymnasts with, again, big shiny scary swords. Jumping around even when the railing was slippery with light snow. Tsuna could see that they're both at whole other level than the previous attackers and his friends are _in danger!_

Tsuna's hand shifts, and he nudges something that rolls, with tiny clacking sounds, these-

The dying will pills!

Tsuna was already wearing his mittens, because of the cold weather. All he needs, all he needs now is to take the pills.

Tsuna shakes out two pills from the canister in a hurry, snatching glances at his friends still in battle, and holds it in his open palm.

Should he?

He swallows down the two tasteless small pills, feel them go down his throat, and his heart stop.

 _I have to help them_

And his heart beats again, blood thrumming in his veins. A bright orange flame sparks and flares from his forehead, soft wool mittens melting into black leather and metal, fitting and heavy around his hands.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna- wait, leave this to us!"

With a burst of flames, Tsuna flies in the midst of battle, and sends a speeding, flame boosted fist into the gut of the one nearest to him, then following the momentum, swings his leg towards the other one— missed, and dodges the incoming blade, crouching, and springs backwards to stand on the fence.

The one still standing keeps their back to the opposite railing, raises his sword up in defence, watching. Gokudera moves to make sure the one catching their breath stays down, but get his legs swept beneath him, and Tsuna punches their blade with a burning fist before it could pierce through Gokudera, Yamamoto keeping the one still watching distracted, and Tsuna's feet is grabbed-

And he's pulled, by their weight, over the bridge and falling into the river, flames not enough to keep both of them in the air.

They drop quite far down the river with a big splash, and it's difficult to see which way's the right way up, since there's not much light and the water's murky, but there's a glow, where his hands are.

Actually, just flames. Flames where his hands are, burning and glowing.

Under the water.

The hand on his feet pulls him down harshly, and Tsuna could see the face of the one who grabbed him, scars jagged in a pattern like lightning strikes, looking severely disappointed that his flames still burn. Air bubbles leak out from her mouth, and she makes a rush upwards, pushing Tsuna down further.

He's running out of air too, so he shoots up, following her direction with a burst of flames.

Gasping, he breaks the surface, and blinks the water out of his eyes. He sees Yamamoto still clashing swords with the other one, while Gokudera shouts when he spots Tsuna back at the surface alive, relieved.

"Tenth— Behind!"

Tsuna anticipated her moving, but couldn't fly out in time, and he's grabbed by the head and pushed back down the water, and an arm hung around his neck, tightening, but not that threatening. Through the shifting water, Tsuna hears the one on the bridge shout.

" ' _Chesca! Don't choke him to death!"_

Tsuna grabs at the arm with his gloves. Kicking at the waters.

" _I know— ghurhg, blugh, not trying to! Not like he'll die from, blegh heghk, something like-"_

Tsuna didn't want to, but he brings out his flames, and grips the arm tight with his scorching gloves. She lets out a choked scream, but tightens her grip even more with her other arm, enough strength to make Tsuna breathing only a little tighter.

But with the water splashing and her rough shaking, Tsuna chokes on the river water. He's definitely not getting enough air, and the water's getting into his lungs too.

His grip starts to weaken.

Yamamoto is still struggling in his fight, especially when trying to keep Gokudera from jumping in, both of them snatching glances at Tsuna's location, shouting worries. The other one's slashing at their legs now, and its taking all they can to defend themselves and not try to jump in the river to help Tsuna, because they'll definitely get slashed that way.

Tsuna pulls at the arms, digging into the burns, pushing back with all the strength he can summon. He got his friends into this mess, and he's going to get them back out _alive_.

 _No matter what it takes._

She finally lets go, cursing, and Tsuna flies out of the water coughing, hacking, and with a new burst of strength, flies behind the one on the bridge, giving a swift, hard hit to the back of his neck before he could blink, ending the fight.

Its over.

The three of them take a moment on the bridge to catch their breaths, Tsuna heaving in big gulps of air, coughing once a while, wiping at his mouth with a forearm. He gives Yamamoto and Gokudera a look-over.

They're covered in little red oozing cuts and bruises, hair sticking up everywhere, slouching, tired out from the fight, but looking very alive. And quite... joyful?

"Tenth- your ring!"

Tsuna looks down. Oh.

"Ha-haha, see?" Yamamoto grins, breath still a little winded, leaning on the railings. "I told you you could do it."

Tsuna's ring is hanging out his shirt, swinging on the metal chain; the blue dome cloaked in a clear, deep, warm orange flame, pulsing. Guess he does have some resolution after all.

Reborn is next to him, suddenly. Tsuna feels the tension dissipate, and he lets his Dying Will fizzle out. The biting coldness from the river water finally hits him in a flash, and he shudders with a whine. There's also the muscle pain from being in Hyper mode making itself known, which he can handle alright, but it still _hurts._ Aaauughh.

"W-where we- were you?" Tsuna stutters, voice rough, teeth chattering. He could see the girl in the river reaching the edge, and pulling herself out. She glares through her brown wet hair at them, arms red. Uhm.

"I was getting you a ride back home. Be grateful." Reborn turns his head, and Tsuna follows his gaze. A shiny black car rumbling in the distance is heading towards them.

The sky's getting dark, too.

"T-the ass-assins, w-w-what do we d-do 'bout..." Yamamoto drapes his sweater over Tsuna, and Gokudera rushes to get his off and on him too, hissing at the cuts. ''... thanks. S-So uhm. A-Are you...g-gonna?'' _Basement?_

Reborn hums, and crosses his arms.

"The decision is up to you." Oh come on.

Tsuna complains, but Reborn gives no room for argument. That girl's staggered out the river slopes, and is stumbling towards the bridge now, her acidic glare promising everything horrible. Why do things like this keep happening to him?

"Don't- don't want t' f-fight," Tsuna tries to get his point across. "Not- t b-basem-ment."

"You want to talk it out?"

Tsuna looks back at the girl... Chesca? Chesca, hair in wet clumps, sticking to her scarred, mutilated face, shivering, cradling her shaking arms, _grinning._ He definitely doesn't want to knock her out and have her finding some way to die in his basement, but here's no way Tsuna can _talk it out_!

"...Boss." A voice inches from his ear whispers, and Tsuna lets out a ear-splitting shriek, clutching the sweaters close.

''...Let me... help...''

''C-Chrome? Wh- when, _**wait**_ -''

That creepy smile, and that _feeling_... ''No w-way-''

 _Mukuro?!_

''Chrome? When did you get here?'' Yamamoto asks, giving a confused, slack jawed smile. Gokudera's still a little in shock and gaping, because she pretty much just materialised out of nowhere.

''...fufu'' Chrome/Mukuro gives a little weird laugh, a finger to their lips.

Chrome's eye turn away slowly, and Tsuna follows their gaze to see Chesca, who was just standing still, only a few feet away from them now. Unmoving and silent. Smiling at... uhm... air.

What's she's staring at?

She then puts a trembling, bloody hand on her hips, chuckling. Then she reaches out as if to hold _something,_ and takes it with both hands, as if holding an invisible watermelon. She then turns around, swinging a hand still clutching on nothing, and talking to nothing. And staggers away, further and further, till her silhouette disappears in the shadows of the streets.

"That's your head, boss."

"Eh?"

"She faked your death using illusions." Reborn explains, humming in approval. "Good thing only she can see it, isn't it?"

"Its... practice.'' Chrome... yeah, just Chrome, adds. "...I'll be taking this." Says Mr. Not-Chrome, putting a pale hand on the forgotten, passed-out assassin.

"Hmph, do as you like."

Reborn says, smiling from under a lowered hat, arms still crossed over his little yellow pacifier.

"We appreciate your help."

Schrödinger's Chrome's smile doesn't go away, but a frown settled on her forehead at Reborn's remark. She then pulls the assassin closer towards her, taking a few steps away from them. Her voice lowers, and a soft wind blows.

"...As if I'll ever help you rotten mafia."

And fades away before their eyes.

"... ..."

 **BEEEP**!

"Aaghh!" The trio screams, and in the same beat jumped, putting a hand over their frantic hearts and whip their heads to the direction of that sound to find—

The DC second-in-command, Kusakabe Tetsuya, in a car. Chuckling.

"K-Kus _akabe-san?!"_

Tsuna's pitch reaches new heights as he shrieked, and he gapes at Kusakabe. Too many surprises in one day! Too many! What if Hibari's here? Oh- no, no he's not. It's just... Kusakabe. Still trying to hide his mirth.

"Ahaha, my sincere apologies. Everyone just looked so tense..."

"Kusakabe owed me a favour, so he'll help drive you guys home." Kusakabe nods in confirmation through the car window, pompadour bouncing, a confident hand on a steering wheel. Is... is he really only fifteen?

"Go on, get in."

"Wait, I-I'm still soaked!" That looks like a _really_ nice car. Hibari's already out to kill him. If he get's the seats dirty, he'll get double killed as a ghost! He'll get double killed so bad he's gonna be reincarnated with tonfa marks _on his_ _face_!

"It's fine, Sawada. Please just get in."

Tsuna gets in, mumbling apologies.

The car is so nice. Tsuna doesn't get to ride in cars often, since Namimori is a small town and everything is near. The light rumbling of the engine, the leathery smell, the passing scenery... gosh this is so nice. He tries his best to sit on the edge of the middle seat to get as little river water on anything as possible. Gokudera sits on his right, and Yamamoto on his left, while Reborn takes the front seat.

Kusakabe is driving like a professional adult, smooth and mature, and has thankfully turned off the air-conditioning. He could be a full-fledged working adult in society and no one would look at him weird. Maybe except for his hair. That's how much maturity he's radiating all over right now. There's no way he's just turned fifteen.

Reborn leans out of his seat to turn his head behind, looking at him, and nudges his head towards Gokudera and Yamamoto. Then he stares at Tsuna until he get it. Leon on his hat brim, blinking at him.

The two of his friends were both looking worn out and still as roughed up, small cuts drying up. Both with their foreheads leaning on the car windows.

Oh.

"Uhm... Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto?"

They turn to him, Gokudera blinking a little blearily and not quite there. Oops, was he about to sleep?

Sitting right in the middle on the seat edge probably wasn't a very good position to say this in, since he can't look at both of them properly, but oh well.

"... Thank you."

Tsuna looks at his knees, and hugs the jackets a little closer, and closes his eyes, smiling. He can't believe his luck, having friends so wonderful, albeit a little outrageous at times.

"...Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, thank you so, so much."

-o-o-o-o-


	6. Chapter 5: Talk

_A/N **PLEASE READ**. The end part of chapter 4 (mess) , the previous chapter 5 (recently deleted) is CHANGED. Killing off the boss like that didn't feel right, the reasoning was lazy, and I took a two week break which became like two years, how time flies and all that! Anyway that chapter had me stuck and I needed to rewrite it properly to progress (and I have so much planned just gathering dust ;^; ) super excited to be back in the writing saddle, hope this works!_

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Talk_**

* * *

 **-Wednesday, December 17th-**

 **-Night-**

Kusakabe dropped him off at his house, gave him a curt wave of goodbye before driving off to continue delivering Yamamoto to his. Gokudera insisted on walking his way home right after seeing that Tsuna's been safely returned. Tsuna had offered to wash the river water stained jackets they've lent him, but Yamamoto waved him off saying he was about to some laundry anyways, and took Gokudera's too, who surprisingly didn't protest.

He really hopes the river water didn't mess up Hibari's car too much… or that it's too much of a trouble for Kusakabe. He's an angel. Kusakabe the pompadoured angel.

It's been a long day.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana gasps at the stiff, dripping, sad form of Tsuna hugging his arms at the door, wet hair framing a sheepish half-grin. "Falling in the river again?"

"Sorry mom." Tsuna shuffled into the house, followed by Reborn.

"How many times do i have to tell you to be careful?" Nana said while she wrapped a towel around Tsuna's soggy head, roughly wringing out leftovers from the river. When Tsuna's hair regained more of its usual wild shape, she sighed softly and give him one last ruffle. "The bath's still warm, wash up before you have dinner."

"Thanks mom."

" _Hurry_ though dear, or Lambo-kun might finish your portion!"

"It's my favou-rite!" Right on que, Lambo's voice barges in from the kitchen. "Tsuna can't get any! BEEEEHH!"

"Don't touch my food!" Tsuna warned, making his way up to the bathroom. He had something to eat before getting ambushed, but it'll be good to still have something. Lambo pulled at his grinning mouth, scrunching up his nose, wiggling his brows at him, rice decorating his face. This little...

" _Don't_ _!_ "

Quickly, Tsuna gathered up fresh clothes, rushed into the bathroom (followed by Reborn and his pile of clothes) and shut the door. The wet clothes stuck to him like a second skin, even if it's a little dryer after the short ride. Tsuna peeled away the soaked school blazer and dress shirt with mild difficulty, before stepping out of stiff pants, and tugging off his chain and ring to set away on the sink counter.

His silhouette in the mirror catches him, prompting Tsuna a brief look-over at himself. Gangly as always, all skin and bones, scattered around were patches of faded bruises, and on his head his hair stood up in damp mess. His freaky amber eyes looked back at him, sharing the same thought. A thought he's had to think way too regularly for a middle-schooler.

It's good to be alive.

The water is still warm like mom said, but Tsuna taps in more fresh hot water anyways (since it could use some.) Stepping in, Tsuna felt his shivering, worn-out nerves calm down in the warmth of the lightly steaming tub, and sinks himself in with a slow, long, drawn out sigh.

"It's still too early for you to sigh like an old man, Tsuna." Reborn said, scrubbing his bare baby back back and forth with a napkin sized wash cloth.

"Shuuuuuuut uuuuuuupppppbplblplbp"

Reborn continues scrubbing, humming an unfamiliar tune.

Tsuna soaks, not bothering to keep his sulk over the bathwater surface. Turquoise warmth wraps around his skin and thaws his bones. He's still alive. He's friends are fine. Three people died under his house. _Three people died under his house._ Today, two more tried to kill him…

Thanks to Chrome, those two aren't going to die in his basement, but... Tsuna's shoulders tense. Wait a minute.

He sits a little straighter against the wall, turning his face towards Reborn.

"Did ' _dragged away by Mukuro for mysterious reasons_ ' count?"

"Who knows."

"You don't know?"

"Why don't you ask the Ninth yourself?" Reborn says, squeezing shampoo suds out of his shiny black hair, along with his weird baby sideburns. Pretending like he's got absolutely nothing to do with this, is he.

"Well- uh, _You_ said it was okay? To _Mukuro_?" Tsuna's voice hitches, worry showing clear on his face.

"The order was for you, I won't be getting a penalty for your decision. But," Reborn rinses himself off with a splash from a shiny green bucket Leon, squeaky clean. "it would break my pride as your home tutor if you can't even handle something like that." _Who cares about your pride!_

There has to be another way out of this. No way is he going to be a murderer. The Ninth can't make him...!

"Hey… The letter said 'wipe out', right, but does it mean, not _specifically_ , that I have to- get them to die?" Tsuna asks meekly over the bath tub, holding on to hope for a loophole. Reborn was already toweled off and putting on his night shirt. Maybe he should also start washing up and stop soaking in his stress.

"What are you going to do about the boss, Tsuna?"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinks. "Wait- don't avoid my question! I need to know!"

"You've offed half his team, Tsuna. He's coming for you eventually. Make up your mind before that happens or you'll regret it." Oh. Oh good. Vengeance. How did Tsuna forget that the boss now has _more_ reasons to kill him?

With that, Reborn puts on his hat with a flashy twirl, towel around his neck, and heads to the kitchen.

 _Make up his mind,_ huh _._ Well, when it comes time to make a decision, Tsuna likes to panic. Panic is better than thinking. If he panics enough something _else_ will happen then he'll just have to go with _that,_ and not, like, live with the weight of irrevocable bad decisions! Because he'll only ever make bad decisions!

Stupid Tsuna, Tsuna thought and slapped his face with bath water. At least go through your options.

Well dying is definitely something he doesn't want to do. Obviously. So does not killing anybody. Like a normal person. He's a normal person, for god's sake. He can't even make an omelette right.

Tsuna sighed, then dunked his head under to yell harsh bubbles in the water. Whatever. He can think about this… tomorrow. Dinner first, once he's done washing up.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!"

-o-o-o-

 **-Thursday, December 18th-**

 **-next day-**

Gokudera was ready in wait early in the morning to… in his words, escort him to school. Tsuna decides to see it as what it still is, which is walking. Walking with friends to school, that's what friends do. Friends who are covered in cuts and bruises because of him, Tsuna reminded himself uneasily.

If it wasn't winter, Yamamoto might have been swarmed in concerned fans for coming to school covered in an abnormally numerous strips of bandages. He would then have to wave them off, saying something on the lines of because, baseball. He'd be so convincing it'd be hard to think otherwise. But since it is winter, most of that lie hidden under thick long sleeves, school pants and an unmovable bright smile.

The air still feels heavy. However, a sense of finality brought by fighting the last two scar faced members of the heir-killing assassins gave some weird relief from the tension of last week. Even if the boss and _Chesca_ are still out there, somewhere. Tsuna's not exactly sure how long Chrome's illusion is supposedly maintained. But with the burns Tsuna dug into Chesca's arms (her shrill screams still echo in the back of his head), he doubts she'll be back to finish the job anytime soon.

Will she even be back? Alive?

Kyoko gave him quick looks once a while, brows furrowed. With all the tension, injuries, and what she calls his 'bullet-train face' she has enough reason to be wondering if something like the _sumo_ _wrestling match_ is happening again. Ryohei isn't… _that_ affected or involved this time so there's hopefully not a strong cause for concern?

Then again, what they _really_ should be concerned about is exams. Most of his classmates are huddled in study groups and clutching textbooks wherever they go like an amulet against failure. The semester is nearing its end pretty soon, and if it weren't for this whole deal with the assassins and the Ninth's order Reborn would have already been cheerfully torturing him in the name of academic progress.

Scratch that. That baby demon always knows how to have the most fun in the end.

"No more…" Tsuna slumped over half filled worksheets, defeated to the bone. There's way too much, impossibly so, which means Reborn must have tampered with them. He'll bet on it.

"Hey, Tsuna." Yamamoto nudges him, long since given up on the mind numbing problems of fractions and had taken to counting the clouds. He's grinning uneasily. "What do you think they do with the guy? Practice?"

"Practice?"

"You know, Chrome.. I've been wondering since yesterday, y'know?"

Practice. Yamamoto has a surprisingly dark sense of humour sometimes. Or just blind, spot on jock insight.

Tsuna mirrors his uneasiness as he sets away the mess of printed ink and maneuvers his body to lie down on the rooftop cement like Yamamoto. It's probably better not to imagine. The clouds are looking wispy and high up as always, lucky them.

Gokudera was also lying down, back to the sky, belly to the floor, barely touching the edge of the rooftop. Black binoculars gleamed as he scanned mechanically across the school grounds from his vantage point. His academic level is far beyond this grade, which means he can skip studying entirely, to focus on maintaining 24/7 life-or-death vigilance.

"Gokudera-kun, i don't think…"

"Whenever that son of a bitch comes, I'll be ready." Gokudera releases his face from the scopes to look at Tsuna, narrow eyes reddish from his intensity, surrounded by two faint circular grooves. "Relax and leave it to me, Tenth!" He salutes brightly, before returning to survey while mumbling very very quietly under his breath along the lines of 'unlike some lazy baseball idiot'.

The boss… would most likely be the next to go after him. Would he? After sending his entire family out, like a video game final boss appearing only at the end. Or maybe he's just not good at fighting? Tsuna hopes he doesn't have to fight.

"I want to talk to him."

"T-Tenth?"

"What's there to talk about?" Yamamoto smiles at him, eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Oh- I. Uh." It just slipped out. Tsuna looks up at the wide nothingness. "I just… want to know why."

"Why…?" Gokudera and Yamamoto muttered at the same time, the synched speaking sparks a growl from Gokudera and a laugh from Yamamoto. But it's also something they both agree on, something they don't want to ever understand- a reason at all to kill Tsuna.

Gokudera knows the mafia world and mafia rules, that he understands, that he lived, but to want _Tsuna_ dead is incomprehensible. But what Tsuna wanted to know was on a different angle. Why him, yeah, but why the dedication to the point of ending their own life? Why would they find _fun_ in this? Why the Ninth's sons? Why him?

"I'm just a kid! A _loser_!" Tsuna whined, even though the answer is clear. The Vongola Ring hangs heavy in a cheap chain around his neck, hidden under his vest. Stupid ring battle. Stupid blood wars. Stupid mafia inheritance. Stupid-

"You fought for this ring and won. Wear it with pride." Reborn smirks at Tsuna's jump, a good three feet above ground straight from lying position, smug that he seemed to pass a milestone. "Even if that puts a target on your head."

"Reborn!"

"So have you made up your mind? Besides wanting to ask what you already know?"

"I'm not gonna do it." Tsuna said quietly, brows furrowed. Reborn can keep asking him that, and he'll keep giving him the same answer. No. Way.

"You'll defy the Ninth's orders?" Reborn continues pressing, undeterred.

Gokudera and Yamamoto faces quickly turn puzzled. Tsuna pales, shrinking under their gazes. Damn you, Reborn….

"Reborn-san, The Ninth…?"

"It's nothing." Tsuna waves, throat dry. "Reborn's j-joking."

Gokudera's worked as a hitman before. Yamamoto's here for role play, no matter how serious he takes it. Letting them know he has to end someone's life or face the fate of being labeled a traitor to Vongola is…. Probably bad. Who knows. Tsuna definitely doesn't want to know.

"OW- ow ow ow ow!"

"It's still a hundred years too early for you to be speaking over me." Reborn smiled, more crooked than the devil's own, easily holding Tsuna's arm back in a twist.

"I give _I give_!"

"Hmph. Well, see for yourselves." Reborn releases Tsuna to hand Gokudera a smooth envelope, its red wax seal cracked. Tsuna rubs at his throbbing arm, glaring holes into Reborn's hat.

Gokudera unfolds the stiff, off-white paper gingerly, muttering under his breath as his eyes scan word by word. Yamamoto leans closer to peek wide-eyed over his shoulder, but shrinks back sheepishly at the foreign script.

After reading it over three times, Gokudera silently lowered the letter, lips pulled tight in a grimace.

"I'm not going to do it." Tsuna reminds him.

"Let- Let me do it for you, Tenth." Gokudera said, breathing deep, voice shaky, but serious. Tsuna gapes at him, shaking his head urgently. But Gokudera's small nods were more to assure himself than to convince Tsuna. "Leave it to me."

Gokudera turns to Reborn to ask if it's possible, tuning out Tsuna's protests. Reborn nodded, face unchanging and impartial. Tsuna's ready to pull out his hair in frustration trying to reason with Gokudera.

"Do what?" Yamamoto chips in, looking at the three of them, out of the murder loop.

"Wiping out the rest of that family."

"We'll beat them easily, don't worry." Yamamoto laughs easily. "I've been training a lot!"

"Idiot-" Gokudera's tone lacks his usual venom. "...This is serious."

"It's stupid!" Tsuna's outburst catches them by surprise. Stress and worry built up from the past weeks turns his voice almost hysterical. No one should have to kill anybody, and his friends shouldn't have to do something so stupid for him. He won't allow it. "This order- it's just! Pointless!"

"Tell the Ninth yourself, then."

"I WILL!" Tsuna retorts before he could think clearly, which he does now. Clearly, he thinks: _oh no._

Reborn smiles.

The school bell rings, shaking them out of their little meeting. Before rushing down the stairwell, Tsuna manages to beg Gokudera into promising not to do anything rash, and slow afternoon classes continued, dragging its feet.

Back at home, Tsuna tried his very best to delay the inevitable. When he's at least faced the boss, then he'll call, okay? After all it'd be meaningless to waste the Ninth's time if he keeps his mouth shut- _Pain doesn't count!_ Tsuna had insisted, when Reborn held out his thumb and index finger in a pincer gesture with a malicious light in his beady eyes.

Reborn remained unhelpful to any brainstorming with his sadistic tendencies, but dropped a few tips to help him find the boss, as it's always harder to look for something when you really want to find it. Tips such as:

\- Waiting outside. T-shirt and jeans. (and a warm jacket, since it's winter, but nothing too thick)

\- Alone, preferably in an isolated, open area.

\- Eat something.

\- Hum, with headphones on-

"Isn't that just being an easy target?" Tsuna balked.

"Being that easy would seem like a trap, doesn't it?" Reborn smiled. "Might get him in a talking mood."

"Easy for you to say. And- do I have to wait outside? It's winter. Snow. Wind." _Death._

"A great mafia boss is undeterred by the elements."

He's making that up, there's no way he's not making that up. He's still smiling, that demon. He's getting a kick out of this, Tsuna knows. But now he has to do it, and there's no backing out of that. He'll have to do it when school's over for the week, and hopefully all of his friends are busy with their own stuff. Hopefully.

Friday passed with the same vague tension, Saturday too, with the later half of the day spent desperately escaping from Hibari. Not for his car, really. He was just in a mood. All in all it didn't take long for Sunday, bright and breezy, to come around. Tsuna wished he could say that for every other Sunday. What is it with dread that makes time pass faster?

-o-o-o-o-

The plan called for him to _Eat something…_ Tsuna doesn't feel anything for the variety of snacks in his room (which would soon go 'missing' in Lambo's gut, probably) which doesn't really compare to the selection from, say, a 24-7 convenience store down a few blocks.

Namimori mini mart is pretty empty at this time of day. Sharp florescent lights hummed overhead, while the row of see-through fridges by the wall maintained their own tune. Through the shelves of products he could see one other shopper browsing through the aisles, near the alcoholic section.

He should get something warm for this weather, but he's feeling more towards green tea. A bottle of green tea it is.

Oh, no.

Oh no oh no oh no. _Gokudera_.

Gokudera's there, his silver hair, fiery scowl and heavy accessories unmistakable. Wearing a pale yellow apron. Behind the _counter_. Whose expression quickly changes to bewilderment when he recognises Tsuna.

"Tenth! Good morning?"

"G-good morning..." Tsuna greeted back, laughing nervously. "You work here?"

Small talk might distract him, but eventually as it is with any small talk, it gets to what he's up to. Selective hearing he might have, but Gokudera is good as anyone else when it comes to picking up when he's not telling the full story. Because Tsuna just really sucks at lying.

"Tenth, forgive me for saying this. But that's a terrible idea."

"I'll be fine!" Tsuna said, waving it off. Reborn suggested it! Wait.

"Those aren't the only assassins out to get you Tenth! Let me come with you."

Oh. wow. Tsuna completely forgot there were plenty of _other_ assassins. And he'd been hoping to get to talk and settle things with one guy.

Gokudera disappears under the counter to pack up his things, after telling Tsuna it's fine, his shifts almost over anyways, which Tsuna found hard to believe considering it's still 10am. Tsuna racks his mind trying to find something to say that would convince him otherwise, since clearly he's working for a reason?

Convince Gokudera, yeah. Maybe he should get that green tea, meanwhile.

"Sono così dispiaciuto." Utters a low voice in his ear. Tsuna freezes, feeling something jut at his back. Something he's tragically familiar with on a daily basis.

Click. Goes the safety.

Tsuna could vaguely see the reflection of the stranger on the glass fridges, much taller than him, slightly wider- an unmarked, tan face overlaying neat rows of bottles. A blue, reflective emblem.

"You're-"

"Se ti sposti, sparo!"

With what Reborn aggressively crammed into his head, Tsuna could gather enough to understand that moving is a bad idea. But… blinking at the reflection of the stranger, _the boss,_ Tsuna gulps. He was shouting at Gokudera.

Tsuna hears Gokudera spit back in sharp italian at the boss, which starts a heated back and forth, punctuated by the gun occasionally digging deeper into the middle of Tsuna's back. It's hard to understand what they're saying when they're both so fast and he's about to melt from sheer panic. The- the gloves- while he's distracted-!

Tsuna shakily slides a hand in his pocket, where he feels the dry cloth of his pants and shreds of lint- no gloves. _No gloves or pills_.

He should have paid more attention to Reborns Italian cram lessons. He should have brought his gloves, his pills, hell, dragged Reborn with him? What was he thinking, trying to talk to a guy who orchestrates murders and have tons of reasons to murder him? Who's been trying to murder him for the past two weeks? Who-

A lull drops in the argument- and Tsuna is tugged sharply back, the barrel of the gun now making itself comfortable on the side of his head.

Gokudera has stepped out from behind the counter, arms more spread than raised- but raised enough to show himself unarmed. Now that Tsuna can see him again, he looks _terrifying_ , ready to raise hell, eyes sharp, teeth baring, still as a statue.

"Telecamera?" The boss asks.

"Falso." Gokudera grits his teeth. "Guarda, non c'e nemmeno un monitor."

They continue trading words- demanding words- confused words from Gokudera, where his anger fades momentarily into consideration.

Gokudera stalks towards the glass door dressed with posters and promotions, eyes never leaving the boss. The rattle of keys cut through the thick silence, followed by a deep metallic clang from where his hands touch the floor. He's… locking up?

With another hard tug, Tsuna is lurched backwards, but the pull does not cease. Shakily complying, he's made to walk deeper into the corner of the store, through a door, into a cramped grey-walled room filled with shelves of brown boxes and stray papers, followed by Gokudera at the same pace. He closes the door behind him as he enters.

"Gokudera, whats going on?" Tsuna has a lot of questions. "Why are we…"

"...He wants to talk to you." Gokudera's glare soften when he turns to Tsuna. He seems equally confused. "I kind of told him the Tenth did too, but the fucker's not dropping his gun."

"Talk? S-so he's not trying to kill me?"

Gokudera asks for him. Or, uh. Snarls.

The boss answers, but what he said riled Gokudera up- he's yelling back again, now both of them are while the gun digs into his head to make a point.

"Guys!" Tsuna writhes with what wiggle space he has to get their attention. "What is he saying?"

"T-Tenth! He says- he's holding you hostage in case _I_ try anything- but why the fuck wouldn't I beat his ass up for doing that to you? This sicko said it's safer for him this way!"

"Don't beat his ass up then!"

After a few complicated rounds of shouting and confusion, it's clear that they all agree on one thing, get it over with. Since Gokudera can't guarantee he won't beat the boss' ass up the moment the gun is dropped, it'll just have to stay that way. Tsuna almost wants to laugh.

So the boss talked. Gokudera interpreted. Tsuna listened, gun to his head.

The boss started by thanking him.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed, taken aback. Gokudera didn't need to interpret here, as 'grazie' is simple enough to understand. But considering the context, neither of them could. The boss continued to talk over their shocked silence, while Tsuna tries to forget about the gun to his head. Gokudera grudgingly listens.

In short, the boss only became boss three years ago. A bastard son of the real boss, brought in to take over by the boss's will after he had died. The family didn't take well to him (oh _boo hoo_ , Gokudera sneered) but would follow his orders for the sake of their late boss. The Ninth's three sons was the old boss' last target, but he did not live to see it done.

"He got them to leave the emblems." Tsuna uttered, a conclusion sparked by his gut. The boss nodded, surprised, hearing Gokudera's translation.

He continued. The family wanted to- their old boss was too cautious. They have a psychopathic, maniacal pride over their achievements. The Ninth's sons were considered one of the highest challenge.

"What about Xanxus?" Missing- till, well. Barely weeks after his return his true lineage was exposed.

The next bit was longer. Gokudera listened, and sat quiet for a while glaring at the boss before thinking over the words and uttering it for Tsuna.

"He sent them to you," Gokudera says quietly, "hoping it would get them to die."

A cold weight settles in Tsuna's lungs, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. Unable to really convey his confusion, his doubt, his disgust, in the position he is, listening is all he can do.

"That if... Reborn-san was there, the number one hitman, they'd never succeed. They've never faced failure."

"He sent the first guy, Clarenzio, since he knew Japanese. The only one of out them anyways."

"When he didn't come back, Gloria and Giuseppe took it up on their own. They were the closest to Clarenzio."

"Leo wanted to wait. Wanted to torment you- the Tenth's nerves." Gokudera bites out the words, glaring at the boss. Tsuna grimaced. _That_ worked super well.

"They both returned." He paused. "For a day, the Tenth's... severed head gave him despair and her, peace. The next, it disappeared before their eyes. Leo disappeared. Within hours her insulted pride and grief overpowered her will to survive."

The implication shook Tsuna to the core. _Four_ dead assassins. Three who took their own lives because he… Tsuna swallows thickly, his heart continuing to beat slow and heavily in his chest.

"Leo's-" Tsuna's voice wavers. Leo's still alive… he thinks. But is it right to say that _yeah, he's still around_ , but captive under a very creepy, mysterious, vaguely malicious pair of illusionists. Who are sometimes associated to him as his Guardians. But this man sent them all to die.

Gokudera looks at him with a tilt in his head, and Tsuna takes a breath before nodding.

He summarises Leo's fate to the boss, to which he seemed at first surprised, then thoughtful. Tsuna's not sure, unable to see his face. The gun is still uncomfortably present.

 _It's what he deserves_ , came his answer.

Tsuna studied the dusty grey floor, slowly thinking over what he's just been told. Barely in the span of half an hour, he's been (held by a gun to his head) given closure on the group of assassins who've threatened his life for the past two weeks, to know that the boss who was responsible for the Ninth's dead sons and so much more is already gone, to know that the one in his place now was uninvolved, maybe even a civilian, like him. Except he's sent five people to kill a middle schooler hoping it'll bring them their end.

"He's asking… if the Tenth believes him."

"Yeah." His gut doesn't seem to be acting up. Should it be? Would it be better if it did? "Why are you telling me all this?"

"To thank you. And to finish the job…?" Gokudera's shoulders tensed, and he snarled " _You bastard-"_

"Uccidimi." The boss cuts in before Gokudera could make a move, and what he says gives him pause. Tsuna knows enough to understand that that meant ' _kill me.'_

The boss releases his grip on Tsuna, giving him time to turn around and face him. Now that Tsuna could get a clear look at his face, he looks… scared. For a while now, all Tsuna could understand from the man was that he's _scared_. Tsuna can't tell if he's in his mid twenties or thirties, with his pronounced cheekbones, dark hair under a beanie cap, his sunken eyes shimmering. He had switched his hold on the gun so that the dark barrel is in his hand while its grip is offered to Tsuna.

Wide-eyed, Tsuna shakes his head slowly.

"Capisce? Diglielo." The boss said to Gokudera, before turning to Tsuna and uttering the same request over again. His grip around the barrel of the gun shaking.

Tsuna shakes his head again firmly, refusing to reach for the gun.

"Il decimo capisce, coglione, non ti sta uccidendo." Gokudera spits.

The boss' mutters slowly turned into babbling, desperation lining his words, with the tone of someone who's reasoning falls on deaf ears. Gokudera said nothing, showing tired disgust on his face, and Tsuna isn't sure if he truly wants to understands what he's saying.

"Non ti ucciderò." Tsuna said, and the boss' blabbering tapered off into silence.

Using what Gokudera said as a crutch, Tsuna managed to put together a phrase. Still, not without raising his shoulders in embarrassment at the way his tongue fumbles with unfamiliar words, at how his voice butchered the enunciation. But he needs to say it. "Non ti ucciderò."

"Perché?"

"Why?" Tsuna's appalled he even needs to explain this. "No one deserves to die."

Gokudera looks at him, mouth slightly hanging open, eyes shiny for a moment before remembering to translate.

 _You have better people to put your hand out to than murderers._ Came the reply.

"A lot of my friends... started out by trying to kill me," Tsuna could say that about most of the people he _knew_. "you wouldn't be that special."

Gokudera blinked at that, looking away, evidently slow in his translation to the boss.

The boss looked him down, then looked at his gun, still in his hands. For a moment Tsuna's heart skipped, fearing he'd use the gun on himself then and there- but it's slowly tucked away in his jacket like it was never here. Gokudera makes good on his promise on not beating his ass; Tsuna has a hunch it's due to spite, from the crossing of his arms and the sharp glare that says: _see?_

After all that said, it inevitably came down to this.

 _What will you do to me now?_

Nothing. Tsuna just wants him to leave.

 _Where should I go? Where can I go?_

Tsuna doesn't know. He's not sure if that question was even really aimed at him.

 _I'll leave. I'll leave. I won't forget you._

Tsuna blinked at him, nodding. He's leaving. Tsuna found it hard to believe this is happening, that this talk, this _talk_ is over and the boss is about to just... leave. Tsuna really hopes he does forget him.

Before Gokudera unlocks the store again, he mutters darkly to the boss, the stranger, who after some consideration answered in even quieter mumble, and Gokudera nods with a wiry smile and sends a hard fist smashing into his mid-section. Tsuna watched wide-eyed as the boss' face puffed out like smoke clouds from one of Lambo's grenades as he doubles over, feet stumbling, heaving winded breathes.

" _Gokudera!?_ "

"I asked." Gokudera clarified. He lets out a satisfied breath through grinning teeth. "He said okay."

Quietly, they watch the man trudge step by unsteady step into the streets, distant eyes of passerbys look past him, thinking him a drunkard. Further and further he goes down the sidewalk, looking back for a brief moment before a turn. And he is gone.

Tsuna's shoulders slump as all the crunched up tension, emotional turmoil, fear, worry dissipate from him audibly in a loud sigh. It's over! For now, maybe? He's _talked_. He's gotten closure, somewhat. And he's still alive, and he'll get to keep being alive. A thought comes to him about how unfair this all is, for the four dead people, for the Ninth's sons, for the civilian boss, for his friends who should never have to be involved in this…

At Gokudera's worry, Tsuna almost breaks into a blabbering mess thanking him for all the interpreting he had done, additionally reassuring Gokudera that he really shouldn't ditch work to escort him for the day. The moment Gokudera gave some sort of nod, and a strained _okay_ , Tsuna skipped out of the store and headed for home.

Tsuna still has something to do.

-o-o-o-

Despite the seriousness of his next task, so relieved was Tsuna from not dying that he barely felt the need to look over his shoulder in the walk home. In hindsight that could have been regrettably stupid were he to be attacked, but he wasn't, and who could fault him for ditching paranoia in the dust for a moment. It's over. Where's Reborn, he needs-

He needs to call the Ninth.

Back home, mom was starting to prepare for lunch while the kids duke it out on his playstation in his room, with the exception of Lambo passed out cold. Evidently, because of Reborn, who was leisurely polishing gun parts when he walked in.

At his request Reborn quietly let Leon climb down his hand to transform into a green rotary dial phone, throwing the receiver with a precise arc into Tsuna's fumbling hands. Briefly, he looked at Leon thinking how _strange_ it is that he's making a call through a living being, but decided to ditch that thought, since he really ought to be used to this by now.

Two tones later, it's picked up. Silence answers.

"...H- Hello?" Tsuna pushes himself to speak up first, voice almost a squeak.

"Tsunayoshi." The Ninth answers, recognition filling a wary voice. "Good evening."

"Uhm.. Yeah. It's Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna says blankly. "Uh…"

Wait. Where should he even start? The dead assassins? The free boss? The one which Mukuro dragged away he'll probably never know the fate of? How much _bullshit_ this all is? He should've took some time to think over this instead of getting swept up in the momentum.

"Y-You tell him what happened!" Chickening out, Tsuna shoves the receiver towards Reborn, which is kicked backed swiftly and mercilessly into his face. Of course.

"OW! I- Uhm. Okay." _Start somewhere._ "I'm not gonna do it."

Tsuna has half the mind to smack himself in the face (again); he's had to say that so many times it's become habit. If he's to try and negotiate, he should at least try to be more eloquent!

"I assume you're talking about the order that was sent to you, young Tsunayoshi." The Ninth says quietly, with a lot more grace, and it comes bitterly to Tsuna that the Ninth wasn't even speaking in his native language. "From what I've been reported you're halfway there." _Reports_. That saves some explaining.

Tsuna stood contemplating what to say next, while the sound of digital car wheels screech faintly in the room. When the Kokuyo group came to Namimori, he didn't have a choice but to seek Mukuro out, order or no order, though it did add a lot of pressure. When it came time to battle for the rings, well, things got more complicated but that then wasn't even a real order, not that it mattered.

"I don't work for you." Tsuna said, swallowing his fear. He's never been, what's the word, initiated? Into the Family? Can mafia bosses order anyone to do things? Wait, of course, threaten is what they do. But that's not right.

"Please understand-"

"You c-can't just order me to do something like that, or threaten me to, when," He'd really rather not admit this if he had the choice, especially with Reborn watching him, his face unreadable. Tsuna wet his lips nervously before steeling himself to say it. "...when I'm your last available heir."

It felt strange, using the cause of his misery as a trump card. Thinking about it, It'd be stupid of the Ninth to have to throw away his life work for vengeance on someone who didn't even do it by ruining his last heir. Then again, it's probably a good thing, as it that would lead to the end of the Vongola's long, blood soaked lineage, but Tsuna knows in his heart he's really not that selfless of a person.

"What is it that you want, making such a bold statement?"

"Call off the order." Tsuna said, and held his breath.

And kept holding.

… ...Answer already!

"As," When the Ninth finally answered, his old voice took on a strange tone. Tsuna felt the receiver start to slip from how much he's sweating. "you've accept wholeheartedly on inheriting the Vongola mantle?"

"Wha- No?" Tsuna gasped, a chill in his gut. "This order is just- just _wrong_!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you understand-"

"Call me back when you've thought more about it with a clear head, old man!" Tsuna nearly shouts into the receiver in a panic, and slams the call over.

Silence hangs in the room, slightly hampered by upbeat race car music from the small TV. Fuuta, Lambo and Ipin watch him, staying very still. Tsuna huffed, staring intensely at nothing. Narrow yellow eyes on the phone receiver open to blink at him slowly. Oh. ...He may have been too harsh with that slam.

Prompted by Reborn's open hand, Leon turns to a glowy mush, then forming into a chameleon once again. Apologetic, Tsuna hastily promises to make it up to him with bags of gummy worms. Leon gives him a curt nod before hopping to the brim of Reborn's hat, back facing Tsuna.

Hold on. Did the Ninth plan this?

"I doubt it." Reborn said plainly. _Stop reading my mind_ , Tsuna thought, and Reborn smirked as he thought it.

While it's been a considerable while since the ring battles, the Ninth is still recovering from all that flame depletion with the time spent in the _mosca_ , Reborn tells him. The _fly_ , Tsuna remembered, having learned what that word meant. A comical contrast comparing the sheer size and bulk of that machine to a small irritating pest. A smoking mess of metal and wire and fire and inside, Tsuna saw in his mind, inside battered and burned and weak-

"His mind might not be in its best condition when he send that order." Reborn said. "But it looks like you've did what you set out to do."

Tsuna blinked.

"Good job." Reborn smiled.

Tsuna threw his hands into the air, and dropped backwards slamming into his bed with a loud sigh. Scattered comics near the edge bounced when he dropped, now floor decor.

"It's over!" Tsuna said, and Fuuta, watching him, laughed.

Smiling, Fuuta stood up from the floor, and took a short running start to jump onto him, laughing "It's over!" while Tsuna groaned from the extra weight. Lambo decided to follow in a cannonball dive, shouting "It's over!" and Tsuna scrambled with Fuuta out of the way to watch Lambo hit the bed's edge on his way down instead.

It's still Sunday afternoon, the weather is nice, but maybe he'll stay home and play games. There's still comics he's half through. Maybe he'll call Gokudera over when his shift ends, and Yamamoto if he doesn't have to help out at his old mans'. School is tomorrow, so he should get to doing some homework, and Reborn's probably eager to set him through spartan torture again but that can wait.

This is the peaceful days he fought for.

Just like that, December drifted quietly to its end.

-o-o-o-o-

 **-New years eve-**

They'll be having a small New Years party tonight, at Tsuna's house. Most of his friends are here to help out with setting the party decorations, while his mom prepare a feast enough to feed an army. She's going to go all out, today. It's a drive he remembers only seeing whenever his excuse of a dad was coming home, and the usual New Year's was spent with just the two of them quietly trying to stay awake in front of the tv. Until Reborn came.

Tsuna bites his lips as he struggles to cut the multi-coloured papers into proper rectangles with plain scissors, having them coming out spectacularly irregular and jagged at the edges. It's just paper. Can't he even cut paper?

He grumbled, resorting to look at what everyone else is doing instead.

Ryohei is making paper flowers with Lambo, Ipin, and Fuuta (looks like they've made it competitive with fast they're going at it), while Yamamoto was painting letters to hang up, since he happened to be the best at calligraphy among them. Maybe it's a swordsman thing?

Gokudera is helping him out with the paper decorations, and with much more success in cutting proper, consistent paper rectangles. His meticulous method of measuring and marking each individual rectangle to maximum precision means he's taking as long as Tsuna is, though. But hey. As long as they're making them.

Dino is also going to be celebrating New years with them, but he's got some... _things_ to settle first, so he's not going to be here till later. He said _things_ with a gentle laugh, and elbowing him in the arm, but Tsuna much prefers not knowing.

Reborn had thankfully sent Bianchi out on a faraway trip per his request, and he's just leisurely napping on the couch now, Leon on his hat.

Tsuna tried to get Chrome over (Reborn insisted, though Tsuna wasn't sure she would actually _want_ to) but when he went to Kokuyo Land, he found himself walking back out the way he came. In his hands was a crumpled slip of Namimori Mart receipt, decorated with rough black sharpie letters saying: 'Don't come again'. He didn't try going back in.

Kyoko, Haru and Hana are coming too, later.

Tsuna briefly looks at the whole room for a moment, breath hitching, a tight warmth in his chest. The year is finally coming to an end...

It's been a really... intense year, hasn't it? Tsuna thinks back to all those shenanigans with Dino and his family for the earlier New Year celebrations. Meeting Fuuta, the little prince from that talked to the stars, who came running for safety and had stayed ever since. That frantic zoo trip with Kyoko and escaped lions, and, a weird period of time with Naito Longchamp that he's surprised he still remembers.

And, there's that almost vacation at Mafia Land, Bianchi's June Wedding with robo-Reborn, the swimming competition with third years at the beach, the summer festival where they sold chocolate bananas and fought the delinquents with Hibari, meeting a real actual _ghost_ and almost getting pulled into the other world... Back then things were so weird and crazy and fun, but then, after summer...

After summer, things started to get scary.

Mukuro came along, with his followers of jail-broke serial killers. And sent the strongest of Namimori middle school to the hospital, picking off their teeth in some morbid countdown, just to find him and eventually start world war III. Then the Varia, for some stupid Old Ring set, came all the way to Japan to kill him and all his friends. His friends all got hurt again, because of him.

And those creepy scarred heir assassins. Who did it for what, fun? Who are also, Tsuna thought, closing his eyes, not going to see the year to its end.

"What's your New Year's Resolutions, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks, suddenly beside him, a juice box in his hand. Looks like he's done with his lettering. "Mine's to beat my homerun record, and get Hayato to call me by name, haha!"

"Tch." Gokudera scowls, inching away and cutting the paper with increasing killer intent.

Sometime around the end of winter break, Yamamoto had brought up how he's got to call Tsuna by his nickname for almost two years now, and as his best friends they really oughta get on first name basis, don't he think? Of course, that didn't go well with Gokudera at all, and frankly Tsuna's still to scared to try. And, _and_! Tsuna is not ready to find out what Gokudera would do if he called Yamamoto by first name before him...

"New Year's Resolutions? I-I don't know yet..."

"It's probably to ' _go on a date with Kyoko-chan_ ', no?"

"Reborn! It's not!"

"And ' _be a good student for Reborn_ ' , and ' _be fluent in Italian when you're a third year_ ', and ' _be a great Vongola Boss_ ', right? Right?"

"Obviously not! No way! It's not happening, okay?!" Tsuna shouts at Reborn, exasperated. "I'm not going to be a mafia boss!"

"You're still saying that after all that's happened?"

"And I'll keep saying it! No!"

"I'll definitely get you in the boxing club, Sawada! That is my **extreme** New year resolution!" Ryohei shouts under a mound of paper carnations, fists clenched in the air. "And I'll make Boxing our national sport!"

That's too extreme!

"Lambo will rule the world!" shrieked Lambo, laughing obnoxiously, pieces of paper stuck in his hair, sticky with glue. Tsuna could see the edge of his PSP peeking out from the dark depths, beyond salvaging. It's Lambo's now.

Ipin yells at Lambo in her mother tongue, and occasional "bad!" in Japanese, till Lambo asks about her new year's resolution.

Then she mutters, "Ipin... master, find!"

"I want to fill another book of Rankings!" Fuuta adds, eyes sparkling. Is everyone just shouting their resolutions out?!

"Hmph. None of you will ever figure out what mine is." Gokudera sneers, arms crossed, sneaking glances at Tsuna. It's totally what everyone thinks it is.

Yamamoto snorts, and starts to laugh. Then the room burst into laughter, because laughter is contagious and Gokudera's resolution totally what they all think it is. Gokudera blinks at them, confused.

While they all try to breathe again, wiping at their eyes, Tsuna realised... he might have one New Year's resolution after all. Though it's a little embarrassing.

His mom peeks in, beaming, and calls them up to help bring out the feast. Everyone picks themselves off the floor, excited, and Tsuna watched them go.

Reborn asked, smirking, before Tsuna joins them.

"So, got one?"

Tsuna shrugged, trying to hide a smile. He feels like a total sap saying this. But it's one he feels the strongest about, and one he doubts he will ever give up. It's strange, having one come so easily to him, when it used to be so… well, when he used to not bother at all. So he admits it to Reborn, so soft he could hardly hear it himself:

"...I want to be with my friends."


	7. Chapter 6: Beginnings

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

beta'd by CaleidoscopeS!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Beginnings**

* * *

-March 19-

-Namimori Middle school courtyard-

Seated in lines of plastic blue chairs, students trembled, hunched over and pale. Their grim faces were lowered, they were waiting, their hearts beating heavy and hard, in hope they all will get to survive. To survive just a little longer and live to be with their families again. Even the teachers and the parents on the front row followed that sentiment. Everyone silently, desperately prayed for mercy, as Hibari Kyouya was about to give his graduation speech.

Hibari Kyouya was about to give his graduation speech over an entire crowd large enough to fill a field.

The demon of Namimori, also known as the chairman of Namimori Middle school Disciplinary Committee, is presently on the stage. His arms were loosely crossed, while a ball of yellow fluff perched comfortably on his head. His icy, merciless grey eyes looked down upon the school cohort, gleaming in sadistic glee, feeding off their collective fear.

The entire Disciplinary committee stood straight backed, faces hard, pompadours stylish, a neat row some distance behind him.

"Namimori Middle." His ominous voice speared through the speakers, and it's a hundred times more terrifying to hear it ring amplified throughout the air, everywhere.

Hibari Kyouya is actually graduating.

Hibari has been a third year for how long, only the principal knows. No one knows his actual age, or why he's dutiful to the point of homicidal obsession with keeping peace and discipline within Namimori, or why he's suddenly and finally graduating. Continuing of course, to Namimori High. Such is obvious. But could this mean the days of terror within Namimori Middle might finally come to an end? Could they hope?

"It has been entertaining." Hibari spoke slowly, sharply, and no one dared to move or breathe.

"I've had my fun, with such bountiful, weak prey. But my absence will not affect the Disciplinary Committee."

Hopes for a peaceful, terror free school life, dashed.

"Discipline," Hibari said, "will be kept."

"Those who do not follow the discipline... _will be bitten to death_."

He leapt off the stage onto the ground with all the elegance of a jaguar on the hunt, and walked step by step out the school campus, the red armband still on his sleeve. The entire row of DC members bow fully in deep respect, shouting words of appreciation for the years, and stuff like "We'll miss you, chairman!" "Please come back soon!" with streaks of water over their hard faces. There's one rubbing his face with an arm.

And Hibari is gone.

The DC members dispersed on the stage, and the students huddle together, sighing big breaths of relief, hugging, holding each other close, because Hibari didn't go on some kind of graduation massacre after all! They're spared!

"Sassagawa Ryohei."

At that name the school cohort collectively hushed, and in a silent scramble, covered their ears, and each others, hiding their heads in their bags—

 **"EXTREEEMMEEE GRADUATION!"**

With a booming wave the earth quaked, tables toppled over, birds dropped from the trees, and the speakers screeched, crying the horrendous volume. Students who couldn't save their ears in time fall on to the floor, twitching. Those who could muffle the catastrophic amplified shouting with whatever they had could only wince in pity, glad it's not them.

Who in the world allowed Sassagawa Ryohei a microphone?

A brave soul, face wrapped with multiple winter shirts, stepped towards Sassagawa on the stage and snatched the microphone away. She then stomped off, shoving the mic to the event facilitators, faces pale in shock for not having enough foresight to prevent this disaster.

Sassagawa then returned to enthusiastically addressing the cohort, with fiery passionate eyes and clenched fists, shouting his graduation speech that no one could hear, functioning ears or not. Those who could didn't want to risk it. The small handful of boxing club members jumped high from their places and wave, punching the air, ears long damaged from exposure. Sassagawa Kyoko, who was apparently born with ears of steel, or just as numb from day to day exposure, clap and laugh a little exasperatedly at whatever her brother was saying.

Finally he raised his wrapped fist high, gleaming in the sun's light, shouting something probably hot-blooded and of the highest measurement possible, then bowed. And left the stage.

One of the facilitators stumble up the stage to put the mic back on its stand, while another rushed to Sassagawa to give him his certificate that he forgot to take. And calls up the next top graduate who's up for a short speech.

The event continued, with half the cohort, parents and teachers out cold on the school ground, either fainted from fear of Hibari Kyouya, or the over passionate energy of Sassagawa Ryohei.

It's definitely a graduation to remember.

-o-o-o-

"Tsuna? You up yet?"

Yamamoto's voice...?

"Oh- he's up!"

"Mmm..." Tsuna stirred, groaning, and blinked his eyes open blearily. The sky is a washed-out blue, white clouds crawling lazily across, and wait why is he lying on the school field.

"Tenth! Damn that turf head, to do this to the Tenth's ears!" Gokudera punched the ground with his fist, cursing.

Oh.

Straining, Tsuna lifted up his head to look around. The courtyard was mostly empty now, with some students still out cold like he was, other students and parents who were waiting for them, a few remaining facilitators and volunteers packing up the place. Gokudera was sitting on his right, while Yamamoto was lying down on his left, facing the sky, arms behind his head.

"Did... were you also...?"

"Haha, nope! It just looked fun to lie down like everyone else, don't you think?"

"They're not doing it for fun, idiot!"

Tsuna had been too late in covering his ears properly earlier, and was sitting unfortunately close to the speakers. Suffering the brunt of Ryohei's most extreme—

"You're finally up, Sawada!"

"Eek!"

Ryohei suddenly arrived, face inches from his. With embarrassing ease, he pulled Tsuna up from the floor, making him stumble from the momentum. Black spots blotch his vision from all the blood rushing to his head, and Tsuna blinked it away hastily when he heard Kyoko giggle.

"K-Kyoko-chan? And Haru?" Tsuna spluttered, feeling his face heat up. How long have they've been watching him passed out pathetically on the ground? This is so embarrassing!

"Come _on_ , Tsuna-san! Let's _go_!" Haru huffs, cheeks puffing. She hugged Tsuna's other arm with both of hers tightly, dragging him in hurried, determined steps towards the school gate.

"Hey wait - go? Where?!" Tsuna struggled in the opposite direction, trying to shake her iron grip off in a futile effort. He just woke up!

"To my Extreme graduation party, at your house!" Ryohei exclaimed, clenching a fist. Yamamoto laughed, confirming it with a bright 'yep!', while Gokudera clicked his tongue and scowls at them both.

"My house?!" Again?

"It was my idea."

 _Of. Course._

"Reborn!" Tsuna groaned, turning around. "Why- why do you always do this!"

Reborn smiled at him, standing on Yamamoto's shoulders with his hands hidden in pockets, dressed in a dark blue baby-sized graduation robes and cap. He's not even a student here!

"You should feel happier about this, you know." Reborn's smile dropped, small lips turning into a pout. "Kyoko seems very excited."

Kyoko nods, holding a dainty hand near her chest, humming with a small, impossibly bright smile.

"O-Oh. Then, we should. I guess we should get going, right?"

"Yeah!" Everyone replied at once, and Gokudera and Yamamoto pushed themselves up from the floor, dusting themselves off. Tsuna picked his carrier bag off the chair, sighing.

"Don't forget your bike, no-good Tsuna."

-o-o-o-

His mom had given him a bicycle as a New Year's gift.

She had said, then, a hand cupping her face, smiling and giggling as Tsuna gaped at the bike. About how proud she was that he finally has so many wonderful friends, and how much he's grown up these days! She hasn't bought Tsuna something nice for a while, she added. Oh, and this too, she laughed, when Tsuna gave her a hug.

The bike is a pretty simple one, sturdy, painted in a coat of pale yellow, with a decently sized wire basket to put things in. Its size is... reasonably suited to his short legs, so that's great. What's best is it'll definitely help him not be disastrously late when he doesn't wake up in time.

Reborn had bolted weights on his bike.

Tsuna groaned, desperately gripping the handlebars with tired hands, sweat staining his uniform, half whining half reconsidering where in his life did he do something so horribly wrong as to warrant the presence of Reborn. He peddled, with all his remaining strength, the stupid heavy bike up the last stretch to his home.

Once he's there, he leaves it in the front yard, and stumbled weakly to the door.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun!" His mom welcomed him back with a gasp. "Everyone is waiting for you, you know!"

"I-" Tsuna panted, clutching the door frame. "I know! Sorry!" He kicked off his shoes, considering briefly the merit of collapsing on the sweet, _sweet_ embrace of the hallway floor, and if it's worth getting spotted by Kyoko.

"Did you run back here, Tsu-kun? You look like you ran a whole marathon..."

"I rode the bike..." he trudged, knees wobbly, slowly struggling up the stairs. " gonna, go change."

"Oh, well, make it quick, okay? The food is ready!"

"Yeah!"

Tsuna made it all the way back to his bedroom, when he hears the commotion from the living room rise. He could hear Ryohei's shouts, hardly muffled by his bedroom floor, welcome him back. Along with Gokudera's equally passionate shouting, and Yamamoto's laughing, Lambo and Ipin running around, Haru's exclamations, while Fuuta and Kyoko's voices were too soft to be heard... How do their neighbors never complain?

Quickly he pulled out one of his long sleeved shirts, a pair of trousers, and a fresh towel from his mess of a wardrobe. Tsuna cleaned up and changed, almost tripping in his rush. He can't quite feel his legs, but he really needs to get down soon, because he heard crashes and everyone had gone disturbingly silent.

Predictably, he tripped down the stairs despite all his concentrated effort not to. Because being in a rush, having weak, tired legs, and existing as a generally clumsy person with the worst luck in the world means a definite trip down the stairs in the worst way possible. Though, not quite the fatal kind of way.

"tsssct, ow..."

Tsuna hissed, berating himself internally at his clumsiness, and he heard his name being called; in all the different ways his friends call him, all at once. Reborn jumped on his chest, getting comfortable, and making it really hard to breathe. Especially with that... smug jerk face he's got right now. That face always means something bad for Tsuna.

"The TV's broken."

See? Always!

Tsuna gaped at Reborn, because damn it, that TV has been there for like, 6 years of his life! It's family by now! Tsuna craned his neck from the floor to peek at the living room, and true enough, the TV is broken. Sad and in pieces, glass glittering on the floor, beyond repair.

No one is meeting his eyes.

"Wha- What happened?!" They're not totally unable to afford another one, but... still. "I was up there for five minutes!"

"It's..." Gokudera piped up, fidgeting with his fingers and playing with his rings. "It's a long story, Tenth." Everyone nodded solemnly.

"Ah, is everyone ready for the party?" His mom peeked into the corridor, waving a stainless steel spatula covered in soap suds, face beaming.

Tsuna scrambled to get up from the floor, gulping. Half of his friends were frozen with cold sweat, half were shaking their heads frantically. Was somehow everyone complicit in breaking the TV?!

"Eh- uhm, uh. Well," Tsuna struggled on what to say. Mom liked that TV too. Tsuna doubts she'd get mad, but she could. And honestly, he didn't want her to be sad over that TV. What can he even say to a situation like this?

"An eagle flew in the living room, maman."

Tsuna stared at Reborn, as did everyone else.

"We can't use it for the party." Reborn continued, from the floor.

"Oh my, an eagle? What about the food?" Mom gasped at Reborn, eyes flickering to the living room door which had somehow already been closed. She held a hand to her mouth, brows furrowed in worry. She believed him?!

"I moved it outside," Reborn assured her, jumping (at Tsuna's expense) up to sit on Yamamoto's shoulder. "We could have an outdoor party, there's enough space. The weather outside is nice too."

"My, what a great idea!"

Reborn might have winked at Tsuna, if he could. Smug. Jerk.

"Then you kids go have fun outside! I'll deal with the eagle. Oh, what a mess it must have made..." His mom sighed, a hand on her face.

Well... at least she'll blame the 'eagle'.

-o-o-o

The small front yard party went on pretty well, despite the underlying, uneasy guilt that's hanging over them for wrecking the TV. Despite hearing the full story of what happened in those five minutes, Tsuna still can't comprehend how all of them, including Kyoko, had a hand in the destruction. Mom was pretty sad about the old TV, but she'll get it replaced. She's been thinking about replacing it for a while anyways, but never found the right time or reason too.

Reborn then finally informs Tsuna, that besides being Ryohei's graduation party, this was also a celebration for the rest of them making it another school year and finishing their exams.

Which, was nothing short of miracle for Tsuna, since more Assassins appeared around the end of January, and they've been kind of a huge killer nuisance ever since.

Tsuna, post flinging grunt assassins back wherever they came from, came very close to an emotional breakdown. Because he had somehow been hoping that the end of those scar faced assassins could keep the others off, and had to swallow the hard, bitter truth that this is going to be for life because of his bloody heritage. At least, more for now, because Reborn said it's easier to get rid of him before he grew up any stronger. At least, this time, they give up fast, and they don't stick around long enough to die in his basement. He does not want that to ever, ever happen again.

Besides, he had finals to worry about. Especially Reborn's "concerns" over his academic results and Reborn's Spartan "tutor methods" and Reborn's Italian Cram Sessions to worry about, than some Assassins who don't have Anything Better to Do than try to kill teenagers.

He's survived finals! With all his limbs attached and whatever sense of normality he has left!

"We're going to be third years soon, huh? Awesome!" Yamamoto cheered, grinning wide.

Tsuna did not share his excitement, considering he's already so far behind with his meager grades on the second year, so being a third year could only be academic hell. But... if it's with his friends, then it can't be that bad. Tsuna gave an uncertain laugh, and shrugged.

"Remember your New Year's resolution, Tsuna?" Reborn said, still on Yamamoto's shoulder. "You'll be as fluent as a native once I'm done with you."

"New Years...! I didn't make that resolution, you did! And- And people don't get fluent in just 5 months!"

"Well, you're halfway there, anyways." That's debatable. "You just don't practice enough."

Tsuna stared at Reborn, exasperated.

"Halfway there. Tsuna?"

"Well... I can kind of understand Italian now..." Tsuna shrugged slowly. It's just a peculiar thing he still can't comprehend at all how it's even possible. He's got this... weird thing.

He could understand Italian just fine in Hyper Mode.

That weird thing, Reborn found out around mid February. While on their way to get groceries before heading home, Tsuna had, in a stroke of luck, reached for a shining coin on the street floor and tripped on to his face. Fortunately missing a rain of whizzing, burning, deadly purple flaming arrows.

His bag wasn't as lucky.

"My bag!"

"Avenge your carrier, Tsuna." Reborn had said then, and shot Tsuna with a Rebuke bullet. Since more and more assassins came attacking wielding Flames, Dying Will Flames, (something which had come as a massive shock, two months ago); the usual explode-out-of-clothes-only-wearing-underwear-screaming-with-his-dying-will approach just doesn't quite cut it anymore.

Tsuna fell, blood flowing from his forehead.

Usually, it'd probably be a little weird seeing a target get nonchalantly killed by their presumably associate, but most of the mafia knows about the Vongola special bullets, so. It's not that big a deal. The hidden assassin muttered to themselves in the shadows, readying another resolution filled arrow. _Mafia gets weirder and weirder everyday, who cares._ They mumbled to no one.

Tsuna stood back up, a flame on his head, hands bare. He gave Reborn what could only be called a Look.

"Don't give me that look." Reborn pouted, his small hand twirling one of the burning purple arrows. "You've got an archer to fight."

Tsuna took a brief moment to feel out a general direction he should go in. No time to get gloves on, even if it's more inconvenient without it. The building to the left, he decided. He dashed a short distance and leapt up the fence, latching onto a ledge the building wall, and with a swift kick on the wall, threw himself into an open window.

Soon enough, the assassin was chased out the building, clutching a bow, followed by Tsuna holding a dark grey quiver and bare fist full of flammable arrows, snapped in the middle.

" _Don't think this is over!_ " She spat, backing up into a wall.

Tsuna gave her blank, tired stare.

" _I'll get you, alright! By next week you'll be dead! You hear me?_ "

The arrows in his hands sparked, and started to burn, and slowly melt in blobs of red hot metal, while the arrowheads remain unchanged. But the assassin was already gone.

Tsuna dropped the ruined arrows into the grey quiver with a noisy clang, and let his dying will fizzle out. The assassin said something about this being her last batch, so, that's good. Tsuna's had enough of weird mafia flames and their magic properties, honestly. And how did it even get so widespread for being a Vongola secret?

A grumble found its way out of his mouth, because, geez, another week of paranoia? He's got finals!

"Si puo capire quello che sto dicendo?"

"Uh- What?"

Reborn stared at him, with his big beady black eyes, and after a while, smirked.

Tsuna doesn't even want to begin thinking about how absurd it is, that being in his Dying Will lets him understand _a whole foreign language_. Still, after that day, Reborn started giving him Vongola Style Italian cram sessions with him in Hyper mode, so the language will be better buried in his subconscious. (Though academic studies still take priority.) He definitely understands a lot more of it now: reading, listening, that's... fine. He even finds himself thinking in Italian sometimes and, that's, super freaky.

Speaking it, on the other hand.

"Halfway." Tsuna sighed, dropping his head. Whenever he tries to say something in Italian it's either pronounced horribly wrong, or his mind goes blank. Reborn is on an impossible mission if he wants him to be fluent by next month.

"You bunch could try and learn some too," Reborn addressed the others, and reached into his suit jacket to pull out a mountain worth of DVD's, booklets, guides. Tsuna watched him blankly as he handed it out one by one. "As Tsuna's guardians, it's best if you all know it too. Learn them on your own time."

Life is not very fair to Tsuna. Scratch that, Reborn is not very fair to Tsuna.

"Lambo knows aaaaall the languages!" Boasted a mass of hair and candies running over Tsuna's lap. God, he's getting heavy. Following him a soft tapping of running feet, Ipin who was not far behind him. Moving swifter than the wind, she said "Lambo, liar!" and politely jump kicked Lambo onto the lawn.

Yamamoto laughed at their antics. "Hey now!"

"Lambo can speak all the languages better than Tsuna! Tsuna, tell him!" Don't cry, Lambo. You're almost done holding it in, come on.

"Ipin's getting very good at Japanese, isn't she?" Yamamoto said to Ipin, who beamed at the praise, face turning pink.

"Thank you very much."

"I guess Lambo does know a lot of languages for his age…" Tsuna set aside his plate. For a kid like Lambo, who's so bratty, annoying and destructive, he has his talents. Tsuna held a resigned smile, but let it drop, when he realised he wasn't exactly sure how old Lambo really is. "Wait. How old is he again?"

Lambo digs at his nose. "Five!"

"It is not five!" Ipin frowned. "Long time ago."

Tsuna thought back to when Lambo started living with them. When Lambo came with his annoyance, explosions and assassination attempts on Reborn… that was a couple of weeks after Reborn arrived and ruined his life. And that was two years ago. So they're about seven or eight years old now… except...

"Lambo…" Tsuna swallowed thickly. "When is your birthday?"

Lambo crossed his arms, smiling wide.

"Everyday."

Oh no. Even he doesn't remember.

"Ipin..?"

At that moment, Reborn stopped sipping his small cup of espresso, taking note instead of the pulsing, yellow glow from his pacifier. This phenomenon usually signaled the arrival of a hawk carrying a baby carrying a foot that pulverises Tsuna's face with its landing. However, Colonello doesn't seem to have any obvious reasons to visit a middle school celebration party. Though- it is a celebration for Ryohei, his student...

"Still so very shy." A gentle voice flowed from behind him, quiet as not to disturb anyone. Something about this voice felt familiar...

"師父!" Ipin jumped, not believing her eyes. "師父!"

"長時沒見了。"

Tsuna turned around, and there, cooly standing behind him was an infant. Clad in red clothes, with a small, very small, white monkey resting on his head. A bright, vivid red pacifier hung on his body. Ipin bowed, her hands together in a salute. He saluted back.

"Greetings, Vongola heir. Is Reborn treating you well?" The baby then said to Tsuna, smiling serenely.

"Fon." Reborn tipped his hat.

Is Reborn treating him well. Tsuna has absolutely no idea how to answer that question in Reborn's presence. It's pure hell he wanted to say, and he's sure Reborn would have loved to hear, but this… new... weird speaking baby…

"Hello." Tsuna avoided the question. "Are you... a friend of Reborn?"

"Reborn and I are... acquaintances. We've worked together before." Work. Just how mature are these babies? "I am Ipin's master. I'd like to appreciate the care you've given in keeping her. The reason I am here…"

Fon takes a moment to search within his sleeve. When Ipin talked about her master, Tsuna didn't expect him to be another baby. He was thinking more along the lines of an old wrinkly man... And strangely, besides him, Yamamoto and Reborn, no one else has yet to notice the arrival of Fon. Even while looking straight at him, Tsuna felt as if Fon might just vanish with a blink.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto whispered, nudging him with his shoulder. "this kiddo looks a lot like Hibari, don't you think?" He laughed. "A little brother or something?"

Tsuna gave a heavy side glance at Yamamoto, chilled by the thought. Why does connecting the two of them feel like a death wish?

"It is time for her to go to school." Fon passed a stiff large envelope, no, Tsuna corrected himself. An averagely sized envelope to Ipin. It just looked larger in his baby hands. Do all these babies have logic defying storage spaces in their clothes? "All the documents you might need are in there."

Ipin, eyes wide, held the envelope tight to her chest.

"Ipin, you're going to school?" Lambo pouted.

Tsuna blinked, coming to a realisation. "So are you, Lambo." He then whipped his head around to look around the front yard, to find Fuuta who was tracing a page in his large ranking book with his finger, saying something enthusiastically while Ryohei nodded beside him. Fuuta too… they've been putting this away long enough.

Looking back, Ipin and Fon were focused in a soft, serious looking conversation in chinese. It's good that Ipin has someone to talk to in her mother tongue again, Tsuna thought. He imagined himself having to live in Italy as a five year old and shuddered.

Hang on. If the kids are going to start school here, it meant that they'll be staying for many years more. Ever since they've started living here Tsuna sort of assumed they'll always be around, but thinking in terms of _years_ felt heavier, more permanent. Man, is he going to see them all the way to high school?

Tsuna found it hard to remember how the days passed with just him and mom. A lot more quieter, maybe. A lot less explosions. Less destroyed walls.

Ipin walked up to him then, and with both hands she held out the envelope towards him.

"Tsuna-nii, I want to go school." She said, with her best effort. Tsuna nodded and took the envelope, which he'll have to give to mom later as the only actual adult in the house, but to see Ipin handing it to him so seriously, well. She really is a great kid.

"Is that all you've come to do?" Reborn said to Fon, and took a sip from his espresso.

"Sharp as ever, Reborn."

"Just asking." Reborn smiled. "After all it's rare for the wind to just stop and visit."

Tsuna gulped. He knew that tone. To anyone else, that sentence wouldn't have meant more than friendly wondering and his smile, innocent. But Tsuna heard that tone enough the past two years, and he knew without a doubt that Reborn was looking forward and hoping for Trouble.

"While there are... a few errands to be done, that I hope will not involve you," Fon hid his hands under his sleeves, sighing. "I do wish for Ipin to get a good education while she is here. That said, I'll be on my way now."

"Leaving already?"

"Oh- I'm sure you'll see me around for a while still. The mountains near here are very lovely."

"Why not stay here?"

"I wouldn't need to intrude. Besides, this house is plenty full."

"Tsuna could do with some outdoor living."

"Wha- No! Don't kick me out of my own house!"

"Reborn, you could really do with less spartan and more tutoring." Fon laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"You could do with less meddling yourself."

Fon smiled back. His unshakable serenity unsettled Tsuna, and his uncanny resemblance to Hibari didn't help. To hear that he'll be hanging around Namimori gave him a undeniably bad feeling that he tried to shake himself out of.

Reborn finished his espresso.

When Fon left, silent as the breeze, Ipin followed with him as he had needed to check on her training, along with her help on some directions around the town. Ipin promised to be back before dinner, the look on her face considerably brighter than usual. They have a lot to catch up on.

After the food was cleared and the party wrapped up, his friends went their separate ways, all except Gokudera carrying home some of Reborn's Italian guide books and cds. Tsuna and Fuuta helped to neaten and sweep up the place, along with washing dishes while mom cleared the living room of glass shards.

Eventually the sky's light started to tinge a vivid orange, the shadows stretched and lazed over the town, Tsuna blankly tapped at his worksheets while the kids watched cartoons that played from Tsuna's small tv, which was moved temporarily to the living room. Ipin's back, everyone's here, and it's still a while before mom would start preparing for dinner.

Now seems like a good time to breach the topic.

"Lambo-kun and Ipin-chan are at that age already?" Mom answered, looking up from a home appliances catalog, musing. "Time sure flies!"

"School? I can go to school too? Really?" Fuuta was almost bouncing at the news, hands curled into small fists, eyes sparkling.

"It's not that fun, you know." Tsuna grimaced, and now worry started to seep in. Fuuta and Ipin are thoughtful and gentle kids but some kids their age can get really mean. _Nasty_. Lambo, for one.

Ipin was already seven, her birthday being at the end of the year (November 25th, Fon said) and Lambo turns seven by May 28th (he found out in a call to the Bovino boss earlier, which he had to do himself, because Reborn held him at gunpoint when Lambo realised his 'everyday birthday' didn't guarantee him presents and he got Annoying beyond measure) which means they should go to elementary school as first graders.

It's a different situation for Fuuta who had just turned 12 two months ago. Next year, he'll be at the age to start middle school. Hearing that he had to wait till next year, Fuuta slowly ceased bouncing on his feet. If Fuuta was a puppy, his ears would have drooped in disappointment. But determinedly he shook it off, eyes bright and fists tight, promising to study as much as he can to be ready for middle school. Tsuna ruffled his hair.

But there's another problem. School starts in April, they've only have barely more than a week to find an elementary school and enroll them! By this time all the classes could be full already!

"I can pull some strings." Reborn said, leisurely swinging his leg.

"You'll help?" Tsuna was shocked.

"Anything to make maman's job easier." Reborn smirked and Tsuna wished he didn't. _And your life worse_ , went unsaid.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-April 2nd-

-Sunday-

"Eek!"

Tsuna had forgotten about the assassin.

Tsuna grabbed Lambo, along with three carrier bags of Namimori pre-school uniforms, and scrambled, heels scraping the floor, arms flailing, into a street corner - missing a rain of flaming blue arrows by just a few steps.

It's been much more than a week since their previous assassination attempt, and since that archer assassin had not committed to her promise... Tsuna completely forgot about the whole ordeal. With nothing really happening besides the hustle and fussing and calling and legwork to set the kids on course for school, he's been blissfully dragged into a brief, beautiful and sweet sense of peace. Now he's dragged Lambo into danger.

"Wahh!" Lambo shrieks, clutching at his arm where a small red cut was slightly oozing. Urgently he waved it in front of Tsuna's face, till Tsuna grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him still.

"Shhh!" Tsuna shushed, flipping his head back to check behind him, and let Lambo go on the floor along with the carrier bags. He tugged his mittens on and shaked out two pills, groaning through his teeth. Lambo sniffled.

"Come on, Reborn dealt you way worse!"

Lambo continued to wail, and wailing, he brandished the purple time-bending bazooka. It's been a long while, Tsuna noted, since he last saw him use it. But now? Now is not the time! Even if it might be safer if it's with ten years older Lambo! Pink smoke and loud noises is the last thing he needs right now!

But even as he tried to present Lambo with emergency grape candies from his pocket and hushed, absolutely dignified pleading, pink smoke and loud noises is what he gets.

Tsuna coughed as he waved away the cloud of smoke, resisting the urge to groan and curse his life. He pauses before the pills, when he hears Lambo sob.

"L-Lambo?" Tsuna gives a brief look out the empty street, and turns back to check on Lambo. Who is still seven years old, and still crying. The handle of the ten-year bazooka clutched loosely in his hand, its barrel lightly oozing smoke.

"It's… out of shells?"

 _Get down get down get down_

WHIZZ-! Purple zips through the space where Tsuna's head use to be, cutting through and clearing up the pink cloud. Lambo's wailing halts, trembling under Tsuna's cover.

"Lambo. Hold on to me." Tsuna hoisted Lambo onto his back, along with the carriers.

"We'll be back home soon."

-o-o-o-


	8. Chapter 7:New day, New school

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

beta'd by CaleidoscopeS!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: New day, New school**

* * *

-April 2-

-Sunday Evening-

"Tsu-kun… Be more careful!" Mom sighed again, brows furrowed in exasperation, frequent as it is with kids like Tsuna. "How many times have I told you about drains? And yet, here you are!" She said, and tightened the second wrap.

"Ow!" Tsuna winced, keeping his arm straight. "S- sorry...…"

Luckily for him, that archer assassin couldn't catch up with his movements, but unfortunately for him she was skilled enough to shallowly _miss_ hitting him with every shot. All that added up to countless pin length cuts, a few deeper than others, now blanketed gently under damp cotton and bandages.

Guilt weighed on his shoulders as he thought over that fight. But with her elbow in that state, hopefully she won't be back to try again.

"One of these days I should just teach you to patch yourself up." Reborn said with a smirk. He was not one bit surprised when Tsuna came home looking like the epitome of a horrid encounter with wild dogs, saddling three carrier bags on his shoulders, two full quivers of arrow in his mittened hands, and Lambo tightly clinging to him like a koala.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. That smug jerk _knew_ the assassin was still around!

"Though you should have learned enough by now, no-good Tsuna." Reborn chided and cemented his point by giving Tsuna's head a few good knocks with his heel. Tsuna yelped. For such a small heel, the pain could match that of a bricks chiseled edge.

"I'll just mess it up." Tsuna grumbled and rubbed at his head, face sour. Mom stuck on one last bandaid on the back of his right hand, and Tsuna muttered his thanks.

"Mamma! Look! Look!" Lambo barged in, doors swinging, grin wide and haughty (it never failed to impress Tsuna how fast Lambo's mood turns), dressed in a crisp navy-blue elementary school blazer. It's still crumpled and stiff, fresh out of the plastic, and while the size was right, it looked tight around the shoulders.

Lambo hadn't bothered to change out of his cow print onesie. He might never give cow print up, if the future Lambos were any indication of his everyday fashion sense.

"Lambo-kun, you look great!" Mom laughed, while Tsuna struggled to get a hold on Lambo who is now running in circles around the room. "But you should let me iron it first!"

"Lambo's going to college! Gyahahahaha!"

Lambo in College. Now wouldn't that be a sight.

"Fuuta," Tsuna said, once he's wrestled the wriggling, uniform clad cow to his mom, and gave him a pat as he went into her arms that had her giggling again on how big he's gotten. "Have you found your books?"

Fuuta nodded, hugging a heavy looking stack of paper-backed textbooks, exercise books and novels secure in his arms, his smile almost a grin. Soft brown eyes sparkled, a clearer sheen compared to his usually distant gaze.

"Thank you, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said. Tsuna smiled back.

Never being what anyone could call a good student, it embarrassed him seeing Fuuta so enthusiastic about school, so studious, and Reborn took any chance possible to poke fun at this academic failure of a big brother. But still, the way Fuuta easily tuned out the world to be lost in books, and his excitement in sharing about new things he read or seen, there's really nothing else to feel but to be proud of him.

"Oh, Tsu-kun," Mom called, steadily ironing Lambo's blazer while he pretended to be a vacuum cleaner on the floor. "did you get yourself a new set of uniforms? You're getting taller, aren't you~?"

"Uhm- Yeah?" Tsuna said with a shrug. While he did get a new set of his school uniforms, it wasn't for a bigger size. His clothes tended to have a tragically short life span. But, considering the smallest size fit him as well as a rice sack could as a first year, there's been a lot of space to grow into.

Mom then held up Lambo's freshly ironed blazer, flattened and rid of wrinkles and creases. Lambo jumped to snatch it, only to drop it and yelp at the unexpected heat still in the cloth. Mom gave the blazer a few hard waves, then held it open for Lambo to wear it, assuring him it's cooled. Lambo warily shrugged the blazer on and once his hands were through, he smiled and twisted around and around to get a good look at himself.

As he did, mom noticed something out on the corridor and let out a delighted gasp. She skipped out behind the wall, and a moment later, gently ushered in a pink-faced Ipin. So that's where she's been.

Ipin stiffly shuffled into the room, unused to wearing the cardboard-like sailor top and navy blue skirt, which was worn over her usual black pants.

"...Are you sure-"

"You look great, Ipin." Bianchi cutted in, smiling gently while resting a hand on his shoulder, deceivingly tight. Tsuna decided not to mention it. "Good style."

"Thank you very much." Ipin bowed her head, blushing.

Seeing the opportunity, mom fetched out her Nikon digital camera, which she had bought with the new television. That was just last week, but it's memory was now already half filled. In it was countless pictures of the kids antics, pictures of large white clouds in the sky, of Namimori streets in the evening, his bike, mom's friends, pictures of him and his friends, pictures of him falling down, Bianchi's dishes, and bursts of blurry and erratic photos of the grass, walls, Ipin, Lambo's feet, and scary dogs.

Mom kneeled down a distance before Lambo and Ipin and gestured for them to stand side by side. Seeing the black shine of the camera lens, Lambo didn't need any convincing to start posing grandly. With some encouragement and reassurance from mom and bianchi, along with Lambo's relentless taunting, Ipin swallowed her shyness and did a striking Kenpo stance. The two's distinct natures and poses made for a bizarre, but undeniably endearing photo.

Looking at them, Tsuna's heart tightened; Lambo and Ipin are really going to elementary school.

They used to be so small...

As everyone gathered around the small camera screen to get a look, Reborn made a suggestion. Tsuna ended up being pressed to stand in his uniform too, for memory's sake. Unsure of what poses to make but wanting it to just get it over with already, he awkwardly stood next to the duo, shoulders stiff in embarrassment, hands up in peace signs, and smiled for the camera.

Snap, snap.

But now that the camera's out and warmed up everyone wanted to be in the shot too, and soon enough it escalated to the point where mom had to set the timed camera atop the television so that everyone gets to stand side by side making poses in the living room. Reborn, ever the samaritan, helped ease Tsuna's self-consciousness problem with bullets.

Snap!

"Oh- oh!" Inspired by seeing of all of them lined up, Fuuta eagerly pulled out his ranking book to scribble down a ranking of 'tallest to shortest in Sawada house' - this he could do without the ranking planet. But as he sat back and looked at the list, he pouted. It didn't feel quite right without the _numbers_. Bianchi saw this and suggested marking the wall with the aid of a measuring tape. Tsuna blinked, remembering that the house used to have a floor-to-ceiling height measuring giraffe pasted on the wall… where did that go?

"Oh, that?" Mom sighed and rested her cheek on her hand, smiling. Tsuna has a bad feeling about that smile. "You got so scared of it when you saw a documentary about giraffes I had to throw it away!"

Oh. _Oh_.

"Scared of giraffes, Tsuna?" Reborn smirked.

"I was- That was years ago, I don't even remember that! Shut up!" Tsuna said quickly, face burning. That plastic giraffe _towered_ over him. "I'm getting the measuring tape!"

So Tsuna made his escape into the kitchen. With some looking and moving around, he managed to dig out the flat rope from a kitchen cupboard, which had to be passed to Bianchi as the tallest in the house. One embarrassing shriek at a sudden-but-he-should-have-seen-it-coming giraffe mask later, they settled with a good spot on the wall along the corridor near the stairs. Bianchi let the tapes end roll to the floor and secured it with her foot while pressing the other end on the wall.

Lambo annoyed his way to be first on the wall, standing on tip toes with his back straight, grumbling when mom pressed down on him and his hair to mark where his head is. Ipin went second, then Fuuta, then Tsuna, then Bianchi. Reborn had fallen asleep and Tsuna knew better than to bother him.

So here it was, on the wall:

 _Bianchi 19 167cm_

 _Tsuna 15 160cm_

 _Fuuta 12 135cm_

 _Ipin 7 67cm_

 _Lambo 6 64cm_

Lambo, landing dead last, gaped at the wall. Even when insisting another measure with hair included, stretching his neck as far as he could, Ipin still beat him by an extra inch of braid.

Tsuna's breath hitched as he looked at his mark, and resisted bouncing on his feet. He made it! He's made it to 160!

"Your legs are still so short."

Struck down with deadly and merciless accuracy, Tsuna choked. "I don't want to hear that from a _baby_! Hey, don't go back to sleep!"

Reborn went back to sleep.

Bianchi rolled up the tape, and handed it back to Tsuna. Mom took a look at the clock and hurried to the kitchen, not before reminding them to change out of their uniforms to be ready for dinner.

Changed and with time to spare, Tsuna watched Lambo and Ipin stock up their school bags for tomorrow. One by one, in it went books, notebooks, plastic files...

"Idiot Tsuna, you forgot something!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, stationery..." Tsuna sighed and walked over to his desk. He rummaged around in the mess, picking up stubs here and there, and a dug out a few more from within his drawers. Soon he gathered in his hands two bundles of faded wood and sticky plastic, with bits of dust clinging to some.

"Here."

"Geh!" Lambo reeled back and stuck his tongue out, side-eyeing Tsuna's generous offering. Even Ipin looked a little miffed.

"I want my own stationurees! Tsuna's a lousy cheapskate!"

"It's because you keep 'borrowing' my stuff that I have so many of them lying around!"

"I'll get them!" Fuuta said, smiling eagerly with his arm raised.

"What- no? It's a little late for that."

"I'm old enough to go outside on my own!" Fuuta pouted. "Pleeeease, Tsuna-nii?"

"We're having dinner soon!" Tsuna tried to reason. "If these suck that much Lambo and Ipin can use mine tomorrow, I'll just borrow from my friends in the meantime."

Lambo could not bother to hide his disgust. Tsuna could not be bothered to hear his complaints. Fuuta pleaded again, saying he could go while they went to school tomorrow, but mom has plans with her friends in the afternoon, and as much as Bianchi is reliable and strong Fuuta does not want to hit the streets with her on his own. Tsuna shook his head firmly, and Fuuta's eyes turned shiny and wide. Oh no, he's making a whining sound. Ohh no, not the pout…

It was futile to think he ever had a chance against Fuuta.

"...Tomorrow. _Only_ if I'm going with you!"

"Yay!"

"Yay?"

"If it's with Tsuna-nii, I can get anything!"

"Wha- you little…" Tsuna gaped at Fuuta, who covered his mouth with both hands hiding a giggle. He's yet to grow out of that troublesome nature, little rascal.

"Dinner is ready!"

-o-o-o-o-

 **-April 2nd-**

Monday morning started as a mad rush in the house, with Lambo not being used to waking up so early and Ipin, usually an early riser, had gotten out of bed again and again late last night to ask countless little ''one more question''s to Tsuna about school; not a good way to ensure a fresh and easy awakening.

Mom laughed amidst the hurry, splashing Lambo's dazed face with tap water. "It's just like when _you_ were starting school, Tsu-kun!"

Reborn had unbolted the weights to Tsuna's bike, thank god, though it's only a little less heavier with the two kids along for the ride. Tsuna pedaled under the deep blue glow of the early morning, the dry air cut at his face and chilled his lungs. The thawing dewy grass and budding flowers blurred away as they went in a fast, rumbling rush downhill that shook the two awake for real. Lambo who sat in the basket laughed and shrieked to the wind while Ipin quietly clutched Tsuna's sides with a tight grip.

When they reached the elementary school gates, the sky had lightened to a soft grey. Older students were still strolling in, but it wouldn't be long before the gates start to close. A handful of parents still hung around the entrance, smoothing down stray strands of hair, straightening little sleeves, smiling and nodding at their anxious kids, distracted kids, sleepy kids.

Lambo yawned and stretched his legs. But Ipin stood very still, staring down the pale blue iron gates. She bit at her lower lip, hands curled in little fists, and her face shined with little beads of sweat.

"You'll be fine, Ipin." Tsuna said, rubbing at his dry eyes. Ipin turned to him with worry still lining her face. "Just…" Tsuna tried to suppress a yawn and failed.

"...Just remember not to give anyone your gyozas."

Ipin blushed, and nodded.

"You know what to do if you start to get embarrassed?"

"Yes! Run very far!"

"Very _very_ far. Take care of each other, okay?" Tsuna sighed, smile tugging at his lips. He wondered what the other parents would think, hearing that. Ipin nodded again, while Lambo snorted.

"Underestimating the great Lambo, loser-Tsuna, I'll have you know-." A melodic bell chimed, slow and intrusive, interrupting Lambo's gloating and made Ipin jump. She hastily hugged Tsuna goodbye and dragged Lambo blabbering by the arm into the school.

Tsuna watched them go and rubbed his eyes again, this time wishing they were dry. It's way too early in the morning for this. It's… nearly time for school gates to close!

Tsuna then frantically re-oriented his bike, squeezing through loitering parents, and pedaled his way to Namimori middle school, which is a few blocks away. The sudden lack of weights on his bike made the ride blissfully quick, though he still had to hurriedly park it and lock it up and then barge into a full assembly for the principals opening ceremony red-faced, uniform ruffled, hair disheveled and littered head to toe with bandages.

Tsuna wanted to bury his face in the ground but chose respite in hunched shoulders, though it wasn't long before the principal's droning dulled everyone's whispered jeering. The principal opened with some dry jokes, scripted words to welcome the new semester and the green newly enrolled students. He spoke of the challenge to come for third year students, the changes implemented into the curriculum, as foundations of the future blah blah blah no one was listening.

Homeroom dragged on as it always did, and their new timetable had Tsuna groaning in his seat. Introduction of the class and teacher didn't take long, since most of everybody already knew each other, even though when it came his turn to stand and try to remember what kind of person he is, he was pathetically overtaken by cheers of ''no-good Tsuna!".

Predictably, he gets put on the honorable role of cleaning duty on the first day of school. Yamamoto and Gokudera insisted on joining him.

They questioned the bandages during lunch, but Tsuna shrugged it off as it wasn't anything different than the _usual_. Nothing to worry about… But just saying that made Tsuna want to writhe on the ground and moan. What has his life come to that fighting random assassins is the _Usual_?

Other than that, something strange seemed to be going on. Ever since the ceremony, he couldn't shake the feeling something is off. Something about the _school_ felt different. But for once, it wasn't just to Tsuna.

"Hey, who switched out the desks!"

"I don't remember… wasn't this here before?"

"Is it just me, or… does anyone else thinks the school looks _renovated_?"

Every student who stepped in to school today, after the opening ceremony, noticed it. The floor in the hallways squeaked. Bulletin boards were cleared from old stains and holes, cheeky stickers removed from the corners of walls and windows panes so perfectly like it was never there. Graffiti nowhere to be seen, and a legendary landmark of a crude drawing on the ceiling of the ground level hallway that was impossible to miss and thought to be impossible to clean, was gone.

Tsuna's puzzled classmates were checking over their tables, and under, unsure what exactly about it looked different. The chalkboard looked fresh, its colour unchanged from Tsuna's memory but more vivid than he remembered.

Overall, the school smelled and _felt_ new.

"Did we clean really hard and forget, or something?" Takeshi laughed, resting his chin on the broom handle. "There's hardly any need to clean this!" He said, as he gestured widely around the classroom. It might be just light playing tricks, but Tsuna could swear he saw sparkles.

"Tch. What's so funny? Clearly something strange happened to the school!" Gokudera scowled, before going strangely silent. Snapping on a gray, wiry pair of rectangular glasses over his eyes, he leaned lower and whispered near the palm of his hand.

"What if it's… _something not from our world_?"

"Aliens?" Tsuna said, lazily wiping in small arcs a dust cloth on an remarkably smoother-than-it-should-be school table, going along with Gokudera's theories in amusement. "It's really nice of them."

Tsuna jumped when his dust cloth bumped into something- Reborn, now squatting delinquent style on that table, clothed in a custom baby-sized Namimori uniform, with only half of his shirt tucked in. His presence gave Tsuna a heavy hunch that the real reason is definitely mafia.

"Reborn! When did you-"

"Look out da window, idiots." Reborn said, his squeaky voice made gruffer, face crumpled up, one of his cheeks puffier than the other like he was chewing something. "Those damn Cervellos are gone."

Gokudera rushed towards the window, whipping his head left and right to survey the length of the school field. Yamamoto leaned his head to look further out, and Tsuna squinted, focusing on the school's mesh fences. He's... right. The shady, loitering, newspaper reading trenchcoat people were, for the first time since the Ring battles, not present.

"Wait, who the hell are you? How did you know-" Gokudera snarled to delinquent Reborn who switched back to his usual hitman attire with a loud _Whoopsie daisies_. "Ah, Reborn-san!"

"Ciaossu."

"They were still reno- *cough* _reviewing_ , since the…. Sumo tournament?" Gokudera asked Reborn. Tsuna raised an eyebrow, because, he really didn't need to do that. There's no one else left in this class.

"Illusions are still just illusions, after all." Reborn said. "That much damage to the school needed time to be rebuilt, and replace. You remember."

Tall, grey pillars of suffocating smoke drifted into Tsuna's mind. With it concrete mountains, of creaking and crumbling debris, webs of cracks that split the walls, craters upon craters in the field still sizzling all around him. The smell of dust, of ashes. The distorted air, the relentless waves of searing heat, and the cackle of ice.

The soreness.

Spring has just begun but Tsuna found himself sweating. A distant gaze came over his friends too, more visible in Yamamoto than Gokudera. But still, guess all that's just plain hard to forget.

Rebuilding the structure itself took time, Reborn added, and that they had to replicate and purchase new tables, furnishings, decorations, records, files, plus, the entire library. Gunpowder couldn't just be washed out of ripped and burnt books and be placed back on the shelf like nothing happened.

The school library...

Tsuna remembered with a slow dread that he still had a book he's yet to return. And, now, just to be clear, it wasn't because he didn't know how to. It's just... embarrassing. Lambo really went to town scribbling over the dinosaurs with crayons and even Tsuna's best efforts couldn't leave it in a good enough condition that a keen-eyed school librarian wouldn't want to flip through and give him a weird look in front of everybody. Maybe he'll just ask Hana again. Yeah, Hana. Better her than the librarian.

"Well, since we're 'done' here," Gokudera kicked a table back in place. "Tenth, what will you be doing for the rest of today?"

"Aw, you beat me to it." Yamamoto smiled bitterly, putting away the broom. "But, uh, the baseball team's meeting up. I'll have to join you guys later."

"Oh- I bought a game two weeks ago, we could play it? I was so busy I forgot that I even had it!"

"In your dreams, no-good Tsuna." Reborn said and smirked. Tsuna gulped. "Today, you'll be-"

But before Reborn could finish declaring his grand plans for Tsuna, a loud, shrill cry rang in the air. The classroom door shuddered open to reveal Lambo, tear streaked and breathless, who slugged the entrance shut with all his might before running to Tsuna.

"TSUNA-! SAVE MEEEEE!"

"Lambo?!" Tsuna jumped. "What the hell are you doing here! Again!"

"A bear!" Lambo wailed. "A bear is gonna kill me!"

"A _bear_?"

Booming steps thundered outside the classroom, louder and louder, and Lambo hushed up, face pale and trembling into Tsuna's back. Tsuna's heartbeat started to race when he saw a strange and large silhouette through the window approaching the door.

"Reborn, what do I-!" Tsuna gaped at the Reborn-shaped void on the table. He's already gone.

Yamamoto now had a hand wrapped tight around his bat, and Gokudera kept his in his pockets. Tsuna swallowed hard, but resisted reaching for his pills- there can't really be a _bear_ on campus, would there? The zoo is a train ride away from here, plus, Hibari would have, wait, Hibari's no longer a middle school student here. But surely...

Before Tsuna could even ask if Lambo was serious, the door shuddered open again with a bang, and there stood a massive, shadowed shape of a person that blocked out any view of the corridor outside. The stranger, looming so tall that she crouched so as to not bang her head on the door's frame, trudged in. The classroom seemed to shrink as she entered.

Tsuna swallowed again. His friends too had became tense as stone, shoulders stiff and faces tight, sizing up the stranger. She held no weapons, but it's hard to know for sure what's under her puffy sports jacket.

Tsuna had to crane his head back looking up. Her short, choppy black hair looked disheveled, and round face flushed from chasing Lambo, so Tsuna had a hard time shaking the image of a bear fresh off the chase out of his head. Lambo wasn't exaggerating for once. Her hands and arms were so large and square Tsuna had no doubt she could have broken him in half if she wanted, which had to be much worse for _Lambo_ , who was barely taller than his knees!

But as she blinked at him and Tsuna saw the dark of her soft brown eyes, he relaxed his shoulders and let out a breath, to his own confusion. He should be shaking in his knees, but he couldn't find any part of him that felt _afraid_.

"Uhm," The stranger broke the silence, her voice deep and gruff. She pointed briefly at Lambo who squeaked and hid further behind Tsuna. "I'm here for the kid."

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera snarled, slouching forward, sending a scorching glare to a woman easily twice his bulk. Unfazed, she replied blankly.

"I'm an elementary school teacher."

Gokudera's eyes bulged. "Like hell am I believing that!"

"I teach PE."

"Whoa, I didn't expect that." Yamamoto laughed. "Kid, she's your PE teacher?"

"She's no teacher! She's a crazy bear that'll eat me up!" Lambo yelped and shook Tsuna wildly. "Kill her before she kills us all!" Okay, he's definitely, without a doubt, exaggerating!

"Hey hey hey hey hey! Stop that!" Tsuna said, garbled from the shaking, and tried to reach behind to hold him still. "Lambo!"

"You know that kid?" She looked amused.

"I'm his… babysitter."

"Don't envy ya." She laughed, which sounded more like a bark, and Tsuna has no idea how she managed at all to become an elementary school teacher. She looked every bit more suited to be something like a military instructor. Like whatever that thing Collonello did on… anyway.

"You're really a PE teacher?" Tsuna blurted out and immediately wanted to staple his mouth shut. Stop yapping, damn it!

"Hah, I know I look big, but I'm pretty good with kids." She scratched her cheek and smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna wanted to hide his burning face in his hands. "Used to do a lot of babysitting."

"Cut the bullshit!" Gokudera snapped at her, voice harsh and sharp, but all that did was made Tsuna jump more than anything. "Who hired you?"

"Namimori Elementary…?"

Tsuna frantically held Gokudera back from blowing up Lambo's PE teacher and along with her the classroom, the recently _renovated_ classroom, _please_ , _please Gokudera_ , _we're the ones on_ _cleaning duty!_ Gokudera grumbled and growled but stuffed his clenched hands back in his pockets.

Yamamoto snuck a look at the clock and started to fidget; Tsuna should probably hurry and get this over with.

"Uh- Hahaha anyway!" Tsuna laughed dryly. "Why were you chasing Lambo in the first place?"

"Kid ran off with another kids gameboy." She said with the same gruffy grunt, but the look on her face seemed more impressed than stern. "Didn't think I had to run all the way to Namimori Middle."

"It's mine!"

"Lambo…" Tsuna sighed.

Lambo gulped and looked away.

"Lambo!"

"He should have shared!" Lambo waved his fist bitterly. "Mega Man V, _Mega Man V_! All to himself!"

Tsuna groaned into his hands. He groaned for a while, but groaning doesn't stop Lambo from having stolen someone's gameboy on his first day of school. So he tried to pry Lambo from his back, but Lambo can be even clingier than a ticking pinzu time bomb Ipin when he wanted to. Resigned, Tsuna turned himself around instead so Lambo didn't have to move, and dug around his space-bending hair as he sulked. A small junk shops worth of trinkets, candies and grenades later, he finally managed to fish out a small grey gameboy with a puffy sticker of a horse.

"There it is. Sorry for the trouble…" Tsuna walked over to hand the gameboy, ignoring Lambo's whines. However as he looked up again, with the distance closed between them his feet turned unsteady, breaking into a cold sweat as he was covered completely by the shade she casted. Tsuna didn't think it was possible but she grew even taller and bigger up close. Before he could crumple from the panic of being so _small_ , he was gripped by another feeling that there looked something familiar about her.

She took and held the gameboy softly, even though it looked so soft and brittle in her hands as if she could crumble it with a pinch. Tsuna tilted his head, trying to remember. Is it the eyes…?

"Uhm... oh, oh yeah! Did Ipin chase him with you?"

At the mention of Ipin, her face lit up with a fondness unusual for someone who should've just recently met her.

"Ipin? No..." She shook her head. "She chase him often?"

"Everyday. But where's Ipin?" And why wasn't she the one chasing after Lambo?

"Tail head went with another weird tail head." Lambo drawled from behind Yamamoto. She frowned at him and he squeaked, hiding as much of himself from view as he could, going so far as to hold his hair back.

"...I'll go now." She said, waving the little grey gameboy. Tsuna nodded, Gokudera clicked his teeth, and Yamamoto waved back. "Take care."

She turned and left, sliding the door closed behind her.

As her footsteps faded away, Lambo muttered a strange word under his breath. It sounded Italian, and it must have been, because it made Gokudera choke and look at Lambo with his eyebrows raised higher than Tsuna ever thought him possible. He hasn't encountered that word in Reborn's Italian Cram Lessons yet, but he had a feeling it was far from anything flattering.

Still, Tsuna gladly let out a sigh of relief, and his friends seemed to relax a little too. Count their blessings that that wasn't a real bear, wasn't an assassin, but just an unbelievably big _PE_ teacher. Yamamoto bid a quick goodbye as he jogged off to his club meeting, and Gokudera had now changed his mind, wanting to do something else on his own today, so that left Tsuna to bring Lambo home.

Not wanting to chance Reborn appearing again and ruining the rest of his day, Tsuna has little choice but to go shopping for stationery with Lambo, who still looked like he just bit into a whole lemon. Remembering his promise, they made a stop at home to fetch Fuuta. Mom was now at a violin recital with friends, leaving Bianchi and Fuuta to watch the house, and Bianchi's foul experimentations in the kitchen with the theme of Mold meant Fuuta was more than eager to get out for a while.

By chance, Ipin's training was done for the day and caught them as they were leaving. Three kids and one third year middle schooler, off to buy stationery. Tsuna sighed and held tight to his wallet, dreading the battle of wills to come.

What else could possibly go…

No. Many things could go wrong, Tsuna thought grimly, playing out bad to horrid situations in his head in hopes that it'll unjinx the rest of the day.

As they walked under the late afternoon sun, Fuuta hammered the two with questions about their first day, and Tsuna couldn't help but listen in quietly, wondering if it was anything like his. Fuuta hardly had time to breathe, asking about their teachers, the classroom, the classmates, the lunch, the lessons, the activities. Eventually he exhausted his list of questions, and Tsuna reminded him that it's still just the first day of school. They wouldn't have seen yet everything school could throw at them.

Lambo rubbed his nose as he marched, boasting about the many adventures he had around the building. They should've seen the many minions he made, he went on, and the great pranks he pulled. But Fuuta wanted to hear more about what the school did, and so Lambo stretched his voice long and wobbly, smile sinister, warning him of the rude scary teachers that roamed like ghosts, and all the senseless, boring, snooze worthy activities they had to do.

Minions on his first day. Looks like Tsuna doesn't have to worry about him at all. What he really should be worried about is turning out to be the school itself.

Ipin glazed over her experiences, still fumbling with her Japanese, but it was so briefly summarised as if she had something she wanted to really wanted to talk about but needed to get the other stuff over with first. Finally she started talking, with a bounce in her step, about a teacher that Lambo ran blindly into and screamed when he looked up. So that's how she got to know _Kuda sensei_ , Ipin said, gesturing widely with her hands as she jumped, that she's that big, that tall, who said she was from Hong Kong too!

"Oh," Tsuna had an idea who that was. "your PE teacher?"

Ipin nodded. So that's why she looked familiar.

Despite not having any lessons on the first day, much less likely any PE lessons, Ipin admired the teacher, and tried to talk as much about her as she can. She had spent most of recess just talking to her about the food they missed, the drinks, the snacks, and how different things were here.

But the more Ipin talked about Kuda sensei the more quiet and moody Lambo became.

"She hates me!" Lambo finally blurted out, and Ipin gasped.

"No she does not!"

"Yes she does!"

"No she does not!"

They bickered and bickered endlessly, huffing and hissing and turning away and turning back again for one last retort. Their faces turn sour and sparks trailed from their eyes, pouts denting their cheeks. Tsuna felt as if he was walking waist deep in a small storm.

But that prickly storm cloud easily dissolved when they arrived at the stationary section of Namimori department store. Three pairs of eyes sparkled, taking in the sight of boxes upon boxes full of colourful pencils, of intricate erasers that looked like candy and animals and dinosaurs and robots, of pencil cases that zipped, clipped, folded and popped, of rulers with puzzles within, of thick pens that held little plastic aquariums…

The three zipped apart heading row to row, aisle to aisle going "This one! This one!" Tsuna kept his back to the wall as he waited, eventually having to remind them to keep it to one of each kind when their arms strained to carry a mountain of trinkets he doubted they would ever use.

On the walk home they compared each other's goodies, boasting over who's got the better one, then keening in envy when they both had something they wanted more than the other. They played out scenarios with their erasers (eagerly picked out of their clear plastic cases just as Tsuna handed money over the counter) and Fuuta couldn't keep himself from looking into his bag of treasures, reaching in once a while to trace a finger over little starry details and small, neatly embossed planets on notebooks and rulers.

When the sky started to dim into a faded purple, cloaking buildings in flat strips of waning sunlight and darkness, and pockets of shadows stretched over the dusty streets, Tsuna wished they could walk a little faster.

Past a street mirror, Tsuna hoped that the crouching hooded figure behind the hedges was just his imagination. He broadened his steps anyway. Fuuta blinked at him, reluctantly took his hand out of the bag and tried to match his pace.

The further they walked, the emptier the streets. Tsuna saw the hooded figure again in the mirror of a parked car, peeking out from behind a wall.

Two. Two hooded figures.

Tsuna kept walking. Should they run? How many more of them are there? Ipin could hold her own if something were to happen, ideally nothing does, but if they're here to kill him and used them as hostages Tsuna doesn't know what he should do then. Maybe those people are just loitering weirdos. Maybe they should just run home.

Where he lives was hardly ever a secret. Plus, Reborn tended to be there. The kids are hard to outrun. They know the way home.

"Tsuna-nii?"

"Fuuta, let me carry that." Tsuna said and held out his hand. Fuuta hefted his bag over, walking a little easier without the extra weight. "You guys hungry?"

They nodded. Alright.

"...Last one home has to clean the bathroom."

Without hesitation they showed their backs to Tsuna and dashed, rocketing down the street, determined to leave him in the dust. Tsuna kicked off the ground running after them, snatching a look behind when he couldn't hear anyone following.

Nothing. Just a cloudy sky above dusty cracked cement and the distant laughter of crows. There were no hooded figures chasing after them… maybe he was just imagining things after all. At this rate, he'll be in jitters just from seeing his own shadow.

Soon his house came to view and Lambo scampered with a burst of energy past the gates, laughing and waving his arms in the air, followed by Ipin. The two popped their heads out and cheered on Fuuta, huffing and dragging his feet, to hurry up before Tsuna gets here! Hurry!

When Tsuna arrived, breathless and defeated, it was to three red grinning faces and Reborn holding out a bucket full of cleaning tools.

Little rascals.

-o-o-o-

Tsuna dropped and sunk into his bed, deflating his lungs with a long, grumbled sigh. His back ached, his legs ached, and his fingers had turned numb and raw, throbbing whenever he curled them, making dinner a needlessly painful experience. He should have made the losing punishment cleaning his room. Why did he go with bathroom? Why the grossest place in the house that everyone uses?

"Interesting."

"Hm? Geh-!" Tsuna gagged at the sight of Reborn sitting on his desk, swarmed all over in large, glittery dragonflies, as unfazed as ever at the sensation of hundreds of small prickly legs sticking on his face. Tsuna shuddered and rubbed at his arm, shaking away the noise of buzzing, looking anywhere but him. What the hell is wrong with this baby!

"From what my spring informants tell me," Reborn said, disturbing a few dragonflies as he moved his lips. Tsuna reeled back as a few started flying around the room. "Kuda sensei has a good disposition to become a great bodyguard."

" _What_ are you talking about?"

"A good solution for your assassin problem." Reborn pouted. "Since you get so hissy about letting your Guardians do their jobs."

"Wha- shut up!" Tsuna snapped. Reborn can't keep doing this! "Stop dragging more people into the mafia!"

"Wanna know more about her?"

"No?"

"Born in 1982 Hong kong," Reborn started cheerily, paying no attention to Tsuna. "Liu Yu Xiong, second eldest daughter of her family, grew up a fan of kung fu movies and trained in a martial arts school but gave up and graduated with a degree in economics. She moved to Japan after marrying her husband who works as an editor in-"

"Dragonflies can find out that much?"

"Stupid Tsuna. I just browsed her facebook."

Tsuna frowned and repeated the unfamiliar word blankly in question, and Reborn scoffed at him, eyebrows in a condescending arc. Jerk.

"Just thought you'd like to know," The jerk continued, "of the rumours caught by my informants. They've heard that while she holds incredible restraint and patience, when pushed to the brink, she fights like a-"

"Aargh I don't need to know! I don't need to know!" Tsuna said with his loudest 'stop talking I don't want to hear it' voice, scrunched his eyes closed and slapped his ears shut with both hands, and wormed under his blankets.

" _Goodnight!_ "

-o-o-o-o-


	9. Chapter 8: Book it

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Book it**

* * *

 **\- April 3rd-**

 **-Tuesday-**

As teenagers, every year in the swift and unforgiving river of time mattered.

Hana turns 16 this month. Guys her age had never failed to repulse her; maybe the reason was just that she grew up too fast, or in the opposite case, everyone else around her just hit their heads on doorways for a hobby as a kid. What else could explain the absolute, unfathomable mayhem of teenage immaturity? She could always feel herself mentally aging in decades whenever a guy her age opened his mouth and spout 5th grade bullshit like it's the most innovative idea no one ever had.

But now that they're third years, they've started becoming less wild animals, and more within the range of edgy recluses. The pointless monkeying around had considerably improved, but it still regularly surprised her that they shared the same age at all.

But, surely, for heaven's sake, even Sawada couldn't _still_ be this daft.

"You're a third year and still don't know how to return books?"

Hana could only give a severely disapproving stare at Sawada, head bowed quietly in shame, a book titled _Secret of the Dinosaurs_ _2_ held in his hands, stretched out in a quiet, pathetic plea.

"Please, Kurokawa!"

A glint of silver and cerulean catches Hana's eye.

Sawada was wearing a weird, pretty looking ring on his middle finger, with a big blue dome in the middle. It's hard to miss. Thinking about it, all his little bunch of annoyances are wearing weird matching rings, one way or another. Ever since That… she should ask about _That_. Later. It'll be interesting to finally hear what he has to say about. That.

Good thing Kyoko's with her this year, Hana sighed to herself (Sawada, that naive fool, perked up hopefully at that). While the rest of these monkeys stay in their monkey hell in a separate classroom.

Back to the matter in Sawada's hands.

"...I'll take it."

Sawada's eyes turned wide, shining, lips spread into a relieved smile. Hana's eyes took a sharper glint.

" _If_ you let me meet that hunk again."

Sawada blinked, gears turning slow in his head. Ah, he cringed.

"Oh geez, Sawada! I'm just joking. Come on, give it here." Hana huffed and took the book, or actually, the tome (as it was heavier than it looks), to Sawada's relief.

"Thank you…"

"It would be nice though." Hana smirked.

"Listen, okay, he's... in another country." Sawada smiled back, in the way one smiles after licking a lemon. He's hiding something, Hana knows. He's definitely hiding that hunk, that classy, mature, a bit-off-in-the-head-but-that's-probably-just-a-phase curly haired beauty from her for whatever reason, Hana knows.

But she'll let that slide that for now. More importantly...

"Anyway, Sawada!" Hana pointed, discreetly of course, they were still in an library; at his finger. "What's with that ring?"

"...Ring?" Sawada followed the direction of her point, and upon noticing the ring on his hand, he jaw dropped, his face drained of colour. While spazzing out he splutters, and mumbled something along the lines of what, what the, but I thought, when did he, but I hid it so _well_ , and reached to pull the _damned thing_ off.

He paused. Hana briefly reconsiders her view of Sawada as an monkey as, instead, a very 'lost-all-sense-to-the-unforgiving-abyss' sort of pitiable monkey.

Sawada then scrunched his face up, huffing a frustrated sigh, and lets the ring stay on. He shoves that hand into his pocket, hunching in defeat. It was really not really that strange, considering looking defeated is his main characteristic as a person, Hana reminded herself. Second to that would be being shady as hell, for reasons no one can understand.

 _That_ night last october, she had watched Ryohei (bloodied, bruised, smelling kind of singed, standing on a boxing ring in the middle of the _school yard_ ) pass some sort of weird ring for Sawada to put in a box. It looked to be an intricate little jewelry box, anyone could tell that, even in midnight school courtyard darkness and a few meters distance. A prize from the match, he had said to Kyoko.

 _I'm really worried about big brother._ Kyoko said to her.

Since when did sumo wrestling matches hand out rings as prizes? Hung on a chain around their necks, or loosely fitting around their fingers, they've all been wearing it in some way since then. It's just way too suspicious. It can't just be a sumo wrestling match. If it's that deep a secret that even the oaf that is Kyoko's brother had never let slip on accident, she'll need to ease into the interrogation.

"Friendship rings?"

"Haha," Sawada's laughed dryly, a weird smile tugging at his lips. "...You're the first one to actually notice, Hana."

"I am very perceptive." Hana shrugged. "And there's many things to notice with a weirdo like you."

Sawada blinked at her, pouting. Might that be a challenge?

Let's see. There was a point, it felt like, that things started cascading to chaos on a daily basis and never returned to normal. It was ever since he managed to get Kyoko's attention by some messed up miracle. After that, weird things have been happening around him, _To_ him. He's missing classes after classes and coming back literally smothered head to toe in white gauze. Plus, they were rarely injuries that look like Hibari's special brand of bloody bruises and broken bones, or whatever _sumo competitions_ are supposed to deal.

The way that Sawada's little ragtag monkey circus of freak talents and foolery is becoming more and more… to put it simply, some kind of cult. It's hard not to notice how _devoted_ they are to him. This bunch of 15 year old boys, devoted to this…

Hana isn't sure when exactly, that Sawada stopped being a complete loser.

Okay, that's a little generous. But... at a rate that no one could notice, almost a flip of a switch, it's become so easy to talk to him. Granted most people talk _down_ to him but conversations with him come and go so naturally, when back then he used to be the bumbling, embarrassed mess that hid in his own corner. The wimpy one who hid behind his excuses, or simply ran from any confrontations. Though, another more obvious change was how lethargic he appears to be nowadays, even whilst clocking up what's most likely Namimori's record-highest late homework debt.

Weirder and weirder was that he always seemed to _know_ when someone was lying. It showed on his face. For someone so naive, so gullible, to suddenly be able to read people so easily? Does he even know he could?

What's really troubling, under all of that, was how much he looks like Kyoko sometimes. It makes Hana feel protective, and that's undeniably one of the most disturbing notions Hana has had. Besides, what does a monkey like Sawada need protection from, anyways?

There's just too much to even start with this one.

"You look a little less pathetic now." Hana starts and concludes with that. Easy does it. "It's weird."

"Is that a compliment?" Sawada's lips crook into a smile again, shaking his head. Taking it as his cue to leave, he turned towards the library exit. Not so fast!

"Wait, Sawada! Come with me for a bit." Hana whispered harshly, waving him back, and the fool turned warily back to her table. "It won't take long." Hana grinned. No way is she doing this again for free.

Sawada blinked, shrinking into his shoulders.

Perfect.

-o-o-o-o-

 **-class 3-A-**

 **-Self study period-**

When he was finally freed from being dragged class to class, student to student, cooking pan to fire, forced to sit through Kurokawa's impromptus questionings and conversations of various students to finally regroup to the relative safety of his best friends in the classroom, Tsuna's bafflement rushed out in one big stuttering wail.

"Kurokawa- she just, I can't believe I was- augh, She used me as a _lie detector_!"

The two of them were tense as statues when he entered, his shortness of breath and tired steps aren't good signs- till he said that. Gokudera's eyes widened, Yamamoto's pen then resumed spinning in his fingers, his mouth unable to resist breaking into a open smile.

"You can do that?"

"That bitch!" Gokudera hissed, in a mix of relief and anger. "How dare she use the Tenth!"

"For real, for real?" Yamamoto pressed on, taking Tsuna's answer of loud groans and slow sinking into his seat as a yes, absolutely, it was the best thing ever. Yamamoto let out a laugh, then as if thinking made it funnier, more laughter bubbled up from within him. It added to the every present din of a 'self-study' class, but a couple of heads turned in brief curiosity.

"That's- haha- no way! Like, did you go zeep- bwouhhh- pii- gotcha!?"

Tsuna smoothed his hands over his face and hair with a drawn out sigh, then surrendering a closed-mouth laugh. Yamamoto had a way of laughing at him, for him, in the way only he could, that was hard to resist joining in even as the subject of misery.

Well, really, that whole situation was just beyond ridiculous. Kurokawa went from interrogating him to using him to interrogate others, for the price of a book return. If anything, it might have been revenge over making Kyoko cry- she had suspicions ever since the Kokuyo attacks and seeing Ryohei at the ring battles was enough to pin Tsuna as the cause behind everything. And, apparently, some kind of living human lie detector.

"So," Yamamoto coughed, wheezing a little from laughing. "So, what lies did you have to, uh, detect?"

"Huh? Oh.." Tsuna mulled over a few examples, not quite sure where to start. Gokudera tch'd at Yamamoto with a glare for good measure, but stayed quiet, betraying his curiosity.

"Well... Stuff like, like if Yamagi from 3-A, the one with long hair, really had a boyfriend." Tsuna blushed hearing himself say that. Petty gossip really isn't his thing. "...Or if Kondo meant it when he didn't bring enough money to pitch in last wednesday, or if Kurihara ditched Doji, oh, I think you know him?" Yamamoto hummed and nodded. "If he really hung out with Nagase instead of helping her mom at work like she said-"

"Wow. She's using you for blackmail material." Yamamoto grinned, shaking his head.

"I'm never asking her for help ever again!"

"Tenth, you could always ask me!" Gokudera sat straighter, and his eyes sparkled. "I'm at your service!"

Asking Gokudera to do something for him wasn't an option he thought about, and was snugly in the zone of 'don't-even-think-about'. He's already doing so much for his sake, asking him to do more would be awful. The way he does things to extremes and beyond tended to end badly (spiritually and physically) for him, not that he'll ever say that.

"I- uh," Tsuna said.

"Yes!"

"I wouldn't want to bother you…"

"B-bother? Never, Tenth!"

"Eh, but," Tsuna said, and Gokudera insisted, then Tsuna refused, till Yamamoto got sick of waiting and asked for a lie-detecting test, to see for himself.

"I'm a capricorn?"

"No?"

"Aries!"

"...No."

Their classmates listened in, and would have dared to look instead of merely peeking at them if Gokudera's demonic glare wasn't so scary.

"Taurus."

Tsuna hummed, apprehensive. He still wasn't sure that he really wanted lie detecting guts, much less believing it. But that answer felt different, like how leather felt different from plastic. "You're a taurus?"

Yamamoto slackened his jaw, and he looks like he might laugh again. "No, wait- You know my birthday?"

"Eh- well, girls swarm you every April… something…" Tsuna's words trailed into a mumble, and it into a wordless babble at the realisation that he's forgotten Yamamoto's birthday. Yamamoto bled for him, and he's forgotten his birthday.

"Twenty-fourth. But, hey, that's not real lie detecting if you know something." Yamamoto said, no offense taken, causing Tsuna to flush even redder when he thought of his own disappointment when no one (sans Gokudera) knew of his. He grabbed up a pencil and scratched the date down on the corner of his notebook.

"Hey, Gokudera, you test him!"

Yamamoto nudged Gokudera with an elbow, which he shrugged off like a pesky fly, and answered his _come on_ s with _fuck off_ s, which soon delved into a mutual swatting of arms.

Tsuna stared at the page corner. His memory comes up blank Gokudera's birthday too. He really should get to knowing his friends better. You know, the simple things. Friends are supposed to do that, sharing numbers and hanging out and knowing birthdates. Even if he had grown up friendless, Tsuna recalled with a perfectly healthy amount of self-pity, that didn't mean he can't learn to be a better friend, right?

"Gokudera, when's yo-"

"If I may ask, Tenth, how do you know when something's a lie?" Gokudera said with a sudden scholarly curiosity, glasses on, lenses opaque. It takes Tsuna by surprise, and he answers:

"It's, well, earlier, Hana kind of looks at my face and knows the answer… I'm not really sure myself?" He's being honest. The feel of it is still only just a feeling- Hana was surely taking it way out of proportions. There was no way he could know without a doubt, true or false, because that's impossible! However...

Gokudera was now very preoccupied in jotting down his notes, muttering 'facial signifiers mumble jargon mumble a bunch of long mysterious words beyond Tsuna's grade of knowledge mumble mumble'. Was he avoiding the question?

"When's your birthday, Gokudera?"

Gokudera's eyes turned lost for a moment, frozen in his note taking, then lowered his gaze on the floor near the corners. When he spoke, his voice was casual and humorous, like the time he mentioned his 'far more messed up family' with a bright smile on his face.

"You don't need to bother knowing, Tenth!"

Before Tsuna could respond, Gokudera abruptly stood, turned, then mechanically hustled his way to the entrance only to crumple backwards foaming white at the mouth to reveal the face Bianchi, standing nonchalantly at the door, holding a beautifully-stacked gut-churning plate of biscotti.

"Whoa- hey!"

"Gokudera!"

"September 9th." Bianchi said, inciting the delighted whispers of Gokudera fan club, and with the way some of those sighed with cheeks turned rosy, had created a few fans of her own. She pressed two fingers to her forehead and sighed with a woeful expression. "What a troublesome little brother."

"Bianchi! What are you doing here?!" _Again_ , Tsuna left out. He had long since lost count of how many people not a student in Namimori junior high barged into Namimori junior high. Mid-day. Mid-class. Those school gates have proven to be absolutely useless, and he can, he can! allow himself that blasphemous thought since Hibari is no longer a student here.

"How rude. I've been asked to help out at home economics. Just thought I'd visit my sweet little brother on the way." She announced, then with her biscotti-free arm hoisted the twitching, blue-faced Gokudera onto her shoulders with practiced ease. She sighed again. "Wish he'd grow up a little."

Like wild game startled back to life, Gokudera writhed in her grip, then shoved himself away to stumble and slap his hands at the door frame. He had squeezed his eyes tightly shut, only to shoot a fierce snarl towards the empty space next to Bianchi. "Shut up!"

"I'm just bringing you to the nurse's office."

"I can- auugh- hhurggh- go there myself!"

He held tight onto the doorframe, steady his shaking knees, then waved and patted his way into the hallway with his eyes still shut tight. Bianchi shook her head watching him. Before Tsuna could hear his staggering steps fade completely, she cupped a hand to her mouth and said aloud to Tsuna from the door (indoor voices was never her thing), "If you're wondering; last September was when the Kokuyo attacks happened."

It was followed by a scathing, muted-by-distance yell of _Shut up, sis._

She sighed through her nose, then turned and continued on her home economics way.

A chill seeped through Tsuna's stomach, and a weight settled on his throat. He exchanged looks with Yamamoto, looking equally pale, his smile looking strained. Gokudera, their best friend of two years, spent his 15th birthday fighting to the death in an abandoned amusement park against escaped, outcasted from the mafia, mass murdering prison convicts.

"We _gotta_ do something for that guy." Yamamoto said.

"We should. We really should." Tsuna agreed. He'd be hard pressed to find something that Gokudera might like, but he should. He wrote in _Gokudera Sept 9_ under _Yamamoto April 24_. "Hey, yours is coming up pretty soon."

"Ooh, do I get one of those Vongola party things?"

They were for odd years only, Tsuna could remember that fact well, being hospitalised in one (performing for Reborn's) and not getting one (Reborn answering, don't you remember, stupid Tsuna?) made that very easy. Yamamoto's turning fifteen, so he nodded.

The classroom's chatter hushed, in its place, squeaks and grunts of chairs and tables filled the room as students readjusted into order for the next lesson. The teacher was here. Yamamoto returned to face the front (his seat for this year was before him, Gokudera behind him, Tsuna in the middle, a row of three by the windows) and Tsuna brought out the English novel he's forgotten to read.

They stood, they greeted, they sat back down, and began the afternoon lessons.

-o-o-o-o-

"Does Leon have a birthday?"

Reborn slowed his carvings on a bulky, box sized wood block. It took up a third of his room's trash strewn floor, not including the sea of wood shavings. Tsuna had no idea why he's even doing it, nor was he going to ask. He's stopped questioning What The Hell Is Reborn Doing This Time at some point and found peace in that Reborn just had countless weird little hobbies.

"No." Reborn answered. "But I met him at June 6th."

Tsuna added it to his notes, finding space near the edge of the paper where the next page began. In the span of an evening, with the addition of those he knew, the corner had expanded to the entire lower bar.

 _Leon, June 6th._

Hang on a second, what was he doing still writing in his flimsy notes? Tsuna moved off the bed (gingerly wading through wood scraps) to flip through a cheap calendar he got from the New Year's event. He grabbed and popped off a pen from his desk, then page by page, circled dates from his notes.

"You've been busy." Reborn said.

"I can't believe I took so long." Tsuna said. Looking through the names in his notes, he searched his memory for others, holding his chin in concentration. "Mmmm...when's Dino san's birthday?"

"Remembering birth dates of subordinates and allies are a respectable trait of a great boss."

"Wha- Again with that...!" Tsuna groaned. But hang on a second, "You're avoiding the question."

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"You so are!"

"Rings are for hands, not necks, you know." Reborn said, putting away carving tools to brandish a hammer and chisel.

This was pointless. Tsuna knew he had no way of getting Reborn to answer questions he didn't want to. He closed his notes and let the calendar return to April, before trudging the wood shavings laden way back to bed. He sat back down on the bed with a thump and a sigh. Anyway, his answer was wonderfully simple, and one he doubts Reborn cares about.

"I don't want to?"

"You could throw it out if you don't want it." Chip. Chip.

"No- no way-" Tsuna covered his chest in a reflex, where the ring lay. "We fought so hard for it!"

Reborn chipped. The block's shape is still a mystery to Tsuna. It's a tree, Tsuna guesses. Reborn hammers at the wood. No, a bottle. Wait- a bear! How in the world is Reborn changing its shape with each chip?

Tsuna's hand closed around the lump of metal. This wasn't something he could just throw away, even if he wished with every fiber of his being he could wipe it out of existence.

"It's... dangerous if anyone else has it, right?"

Reborn's chipping slowed, but Tsuna didn't feel like raising his head. Even though flakes were falling more and more in his hair, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to care about it, feeling caught up by the weight of the ring. Seven rings... How could they become so deadly? How did they become something people would, and have died for? And, even though he would never let Xanxus have them, that he swore, why does he have to be its guardian? Why him?

"If you're gonna keep it, use it." Reborn now shuffled around on his hammock, sweeping wood flakes down in the general direction of Tsuna's head. With a nightcap snugly fixed over his head, he laid down on the hammock. Voice drowsy, he bid his goodnight, saying, "Enemies will only be -yawn- stronger from now on."

"Ack- I still- I don't want it. I can take care of myself!"

Tsuna said, then looked up, slack jawed at Reborn's snot bubbles. Whatever. Tsuna dropped himself back-first down on the bed. He jumped when wood shavings dug into his skin, shuddering at the feeling of it on his neck, having forgotten they were even there.

"Reborn!"

-o-o-o-o-

 **-April 7th, Saturday, After school-**

 **-Namimori street-**

It's still something he hated to accept as a part of himself (reason being: who in the right mind could?), but after being targeted repeatedly over the last few months, Tsuna could safely assume that that uncomfortable feeling he gets _every time_ before someone swings some deadly weapon of murder at him _probably_ means 'you're going to die if you don't start running'.

Tsuna's still not quite used to actually having accurate, fate-predicting gut emotions. Just listen to that. Weird feeling means: about to die. What if it's just something he ate? What then? At this rate he'll go grey before he even graduates high school.

 _If_ he even gets into high school.

Tsuna sighs a long, woozy sigh, head hanging down. At least mom will appreciate him getting eggs from the store, since the last few was used up for the kids' arts and crafts project. He wanted to visit Gokudera for a bit at where he worked, and maybe get clues about what he'd like for his birthday, but it was his day off.

Even though it was an slightly overcast April afternoon, the cold air was steadily losing its grip against the suns warm light- a light jacket is all that's needed nowadays. Then his stomach twisted and running sounded like the best idea he had in days. Tsuna had the awful recollection of walking out the house only carrying some bills for the short trip, and nothing else (like his very unimportant gloves and pills).

So Tsuna ran.

"Hey- wait!" A shout rang. It was Japanese, but there was no accent. "Wait! Stop running or I-I'll shoot!" He's got a gun.

Tsuna ran faster, shrieking.

"I'll shoot! I mean it! Stop running, damn brat!"

Never. He'll be shot the moment he stopped, so he'd have more of a chance getting as far as he can. Reborn's done this as training many times, run or die- this was no different. Except, something was. The threat felt like plastic.

Still, he can't stop just because of a hunch- he could get shot and bleed out on the streets and lay waste to a dozen of perfectly fine eggs all because-

Tsuna lurched mid run, foot caught on a ledge. Rough pavement bit into his skin, the sky barrell-rolled over him, then left him facing the bleached off-white ground. He groaned, shook the dizzy out of his head, sat up right. The eggs...

A running figure dressed in black, holding a gun, entered his sight. Tsuna stayed dazed on the ground, because standing sounds painful right now. His ankle throbbed and ached. He's not liking this. He's especially not liking how the robber's standing right in front of him holding a toy gun-

"Wait-"

The robber, panting and huffing, two hands clutched tight on a grey pistol and had him at point blank. Tsuna's been gratuitously shot point blank by an infant enough times to _know_.

"Are you mugging me?"

Well within his personal bubble of space, under the midday sun, Tsuna saw his face clearly.

"Ha-Hand over your money!" He barks, pointing the barrel at Tsuna, a shaky finger on the trigger. "I've got a gun!"

Oh thank god it's just a robber.

Tsuna's held breath whooshes out of him in one big sigh, letting his head fall backwards and shoulders sag. Then, noticing there was something he just missed seeing, he switches the view of upside down trees back to the upright shocked robber. Oh no, Gokudera.

With Tsuna's face looking sufficiently shocked, the robber smiled, raised his weapon straight and stepped forwards with a renewed confidence. Until a yellow cylinder with a lovely round spark on a stubby fuse rolling merrily under his feet catches his attention. Images of early evening programs with spectacular smoky white clouds and barbecued silhouettes played through his eyes. Before he could scream, Tsuna does, scrambling, and grabbed the fuse dead.

"Gokudera, he's just a robber!" Tsuna said.

The robber gaped at Tsuna. Nothing was going the way he had hoped. However his shirt collar was going, along with him, up with a torrential force, till he was met with sharp green eyes.

"How dare you rob the Tenth!"

"Aaagh! Let go! Let go!" The robber yelled, to the effect of Gokudera's tighter grip. The robber writhed and kicked, few of it touched the ground.

"Ah! Let him go! Let him go!"

"Sure, Tenth!" Gokudera answered, palms open, and let the robber crumple onto the hard cement. groaning and rolling. Tsuna gaped at Gokudera's eager compliancy, then blurted apologies to the robber. The robber that was rolling and groaning still, clutching his poor knee, garbled curses filling the air. Gokudera stood closer to Tsuna's side, and clicked his tongue against his teeth at the sight. Tsuna whimpered. What should he do…?

"Hey! What is going on here!"

The three of them seized up. A police officer- Tsuna resisted the urge to rub his eyes. A Namimori police officer, hat, badge and all, was approaching them. Likely because he got held at gunpoint and guns are super illegal, which was hard to remember what with Reborn, Mr number one hitman, living in his house, shooting him on a daily basis. But he's holding dynamite, isn't he. Yep, it's there. There was no need to check, but he did anyways. It was much too late to hide it back on Gokudera, because Mr Policeman across the street has seen him holding a dynamite and looking at it to see if it's still there.

"Fireworks!" Tsuna said, doing a little shake with the dynamite. "This is- uh, haha, a firework. I'm holding it. Haha..."

The officer came to a stop a meter or so away from them, switching wary gazes between Tsuna and Gokudera. He raises a talkie to his lips, still gazing around. Tsuna catches the crackle of static, and quiet, tired words like _two kids…shorty… That delinquent again... harassing elderly… possession of fireworks…_

"Elderly? I'll have you know…!"

"Officer, it's, it's really not what it looks like!" Tsuna said aloud, panicked, unfortunately at the same moment as the words "You got a fuckin problem, shit bag?" were spat out of Gokudera's mouth. It was words familiar to the officer, but seldom both at once. He dismissed it as teenage angst. He would've sighed and regurgitated a scolding, a trip to the office, a call to the parents, if it weren't for the buzz on his talkie.

"Black clothes." The officer answered. Idly standing around with a dynamite in his hand, Tsuna looked at his name tag. AIJI. "Bald." He repeated characteristics into the buzzing box. Gokudera leaned closer and asked if Tsuna wanted him to take him out."Weird ankles." Tsuna snapped back with a no, of course not, that's bad! Then a I don't know, can we? to his next suggestion of booking it out of here while he's looking away. "It could be."

Tsuna watched him lower his talkie, then turned to face the robber with a sterner look.

"Shorty, is he the one chasing you with a toy gun?" He asked.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Yeah!"

"It's jus' a prank, mister officer, kids love it. They really do!" He said sweating, clipping on a laugh at the end.

The robber then flung the gun at the officer's face. It smacked, and fell to the ground. As it did, the old man ran, and the officer buzzed over the talkie again, looking a little buzzed too, and informed another talkie somewhere of a chase. The robber didn't get far across the street before another officer appeared and lunged at him.

He missed.

The officer before them clicked and hissed into his talkie again, saying: "Be gentle! Where's your respect for the elderly?" The other officer hastily made an OK sign, then ran off chasing dust.

"Now you kids…" Officer Aiji turned back to look at Tsuna and Gokudera, showing a frown long since etched into his forehead, but Tsuna could tell he was eager to join that chase. "I can't have you playing around with big fireworks."

Tsuna hesitated.

"Just hand it over, then you can go."

Tsuna caved and handed it over gingerly, hoping the officer had the sense to never, ever light it. "Keep yourselves out of trouble."

Gokudera returned the officers specific, pointed look at him with a glare ten-fold. Tsuna held him back with a small tug on his sleeve, then bowing goodbye and thanks to the officer.

Here's hoping Reborn never finds out about this.

-o-o-o-o-

 **A/N**

Hello readers and new readers! Happy new year! It's been really long, I've been places, got a bit more experiences, and although it's been really long since my last update this fic has never left my mind and not finishing it would be a dying regret so count on that lol

Would love to read comments and suggestions!

Some Extra bits I couldn't find space for: getting those tasty tasty birthdates isn't easy

/

"November eighth. Better give me something good, or you'll die a delicious yet slow and painful death."

/

"Ha-hi! Finally! Could it be that Tsuna-san finally returning my affections and send me rose covered cakes and secretly planning the most roman- okay okay! Geez! Haru's birthday is May 3rd, don't forget!"

/

"Extremely August 26th! The boxer sign! What do you mean it's not a real sign! It's the manliest sign!"

/

"I'll bite you to death."


End file.
